Another Days Sun
by meg87
Summary: -Sequel to The New Days Sun- Just when Rye thought it was all getting back to normal..dun, dun, dunn THERE IS A PANTY-HOSE SIGHTING, What is Rye to do? How is she suppose to hide a flying,pointy eared,teenage boy on earth? And worse..He didn't come alone.
1. Blame it on the bloody pigeon

PART TWO:

Chapter 1

Blame it on the bloody pigeon

It had been a week sense Riley was taken back to Earth, and Peter was suffering greatly from the loss. His heart ached to be near her, to touch her, to kiss her, but he couldn't, not yet at least. He had bigger problems to deal with, other responsibilities to uphold. He couldn't leave his home behind! Not while Hook still had the eye anyway. Sure, Neverland wasn't in immediate danger of being destroyed sense every time the Eye is used the codes change. A fairy security trick. All the same though, Hook still had it and with enough work had a chance of discovering the new code and bringing about the destruction of Neverland. It made him shudder to even think about his precious home demolished. No, he couldn't let that happen. Even if it did mean he wouldn't see Riley again. Peter let out a sigh, shifting sides in his hammock. Right now, the important thing was to think of a plan to get the Eye back. He and the Lost Boys could attack the ship? No, he had put them through enough already. This was his fight and he would fight it by himself, no matter the price. Swinging his legs off the side of the hammock, he pulled himself to a standing position. Walking through his draped bear skin door, he made his way past the sleeping Lost Boys, and out of the tree hut, into the cool night's air.

Peter braced himself to shoot up in the air, but before he could actually go anywhere, behind him, an angry chime shattered the night's silence. He sluggishly turned around, frustration covering every inch of his angelic face. "Tink, I'm just going out for a bit! Now, why are _you_ out here!?" The slender Pixie crossed her arms in a motherly manner, letting out another strand of her beautiful bell language. Peter rolled his eyes. "Why would I be going to see Hook!?" She stared at him with an I-know-your-lying-so-don't-even-try-it-with-me-Peter-Pan look. Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! Yes! I'm going to Hook! Happy!?" Tinker Bell flew in close to his face chiming loudly. He swished her away with his hand. "Oh stop it! I'm Peter Pan remember, and Peter Pan **_never_** loses a fight!" _Especially_, against someone like that codfish Hook!" The fairy rolled her eyes, then, turning red in rage, she flew off muttering curses. Peter shook his head, took one last glance at the mad pixie, then. shot off through the sky, heading for the _Jolly Roger._

AN: ( Sure hasn't lost his huge ego, that boy.)

~*~

After one weeks time of deep concentration and use of keen logic, Captain James Hook jumped for his seat holding the Eye of Neverland up in the air proudly. "AH HA!! I'VE GOT IT SMEE!! I'V GOT IT!!" The clumsy, plump, Mr. Smee ran over, tripping over himself a few times on the way. 

"A-are you s-sure Captain? I mean a-after all, it could open a-any of the li-light doors sir.." Hook's eyes flamed.

" OF COURSE I'VE GOT IT!! THIS _IS_ THE CODE THAT WILL OPEN THE DOOR AND DESTROY NEVERLAND!!!" Smee stared uneasily at the Eye.

" B-but how can you be s-sure?" The Captain rounded on him, anger coloring his features.

" I JUST KNOW YOU HALF-WIT!!"

"B-but-" He cut him off ready to blow, but instead, trying to control his temper, replied calmly.

"Mr. Smee are you questioning your Captain!?"

"N-no sir.." 

"Then do shut up! You're giving me a headache! Now, back to business. Smee, would you kindly get Mr. Ti-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as suddenly, bursting through the cabin door was a stout pirate, a worried look on his face. Hook smiled. "Aww...Mr. Timms, I was just about to call you! I want you to send a message to Peter Pan inviting him to my ship! We have something to show him!" Mr. Timms looked uneasily at the Captain.

"You see sir I would, but I don't think that's necessary." Hook stood his full height hovering over the man .

"And _why_ is that!?" The pirate backed up in fear. 

"Be-because Captain sir..he's already here!" Hook's eyes widened in surprise. Pushing the trembling pirate aside, he made his way out the cabin door onto the creaking ship deck. There, hovering above a sail, was Peter Pan. His face was set determined and his sword and his sword at his ready. Hook grinned sinisterly walking out into the center of the deck to greet Peter.

"Peter! What a pleasant surprise!" Peter's expression remained unmoved.

"Skip the act Hook, and hand over the Eye!"

"Come down here and maybe I will." Pan cast a suspicious glance down at the Captain, but floated down to the ground despite his distrust in the man.

"Know, give me the Eye before I'm forced to hurt you!" Hook rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Hmm..no." Peter scowled at the one handed man, before swiftly pulled out his blade.

"Then prepare to have it taken from you!" He rushed forward yelling out a war cry swinging his sword high above him head. Hook only managed to get his own sword out seconds before Peter's came slashing down at him. The swords clanked together, dancing in a shower of sparks. The boy and the man stared at each other, glowing with hatred and rage. Again, they both moved at each other, slicing the air with the blades. neither removing the sneer from their faces.

Hook threw a punch at Peter. He caught his first, twisted, and held it behind his back making the codfish holler in pain. Peter withdrew his knife from his waist and held it to his neck grinning smugly.

"Now, hand over the Eye and I'll kindly let you life!" Hook wouldn't be beaten that easily though, and quickly dug his elbow hard into the flying boy's ribs making him stumble back. Stepping forward, Hook swung his sword. Peter only just got out of the way in time. The man swung again, but this time the boy was ready. He extended his sword forward and the two blades once again clanged as they hit each other. Suddenly, the codfish smiled and twisted his sword together with Peters, sending his sword flying from his hand and landing in a bundle of rope near by. The Boy's eyes grew. He was weaponless.

Hook took no time before slashing forward at Peter. He ducked, missing him by inches. He lowered himself to the ground pushing up with his hands, and swinging both his feet around. Peter's feet collided with the Captains knocking him over on to his back. Hook growled preparing to stand back up and finish the fight, but suddenly, there was a _clank_, and he froze. Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the _clank_, praying to God that it wasn't what he thought it was. As his eyes met the cause of the sound though, he groaned. Lying at Peter's feet was none other then The Eye of Neverland.

The teenager's eyes grew as realisation of what lye at his feet started to sink it. _The Eye.._ All of a sudden, as if something had smacked them in the head, they both sprang forward at the Eye trying to capture it in their grasps. Hook's hand reached it first, but quickly jerked back with pain as Peter sunk his teeth into it. It know lye in Peter's clutches. The codfish growled and grabbed the boy's wrist, holding it in a torturous grip. He had no choice, but to obey the bone crushing grip and drop the Eye. At the same time their hands again reached out for the Eye, both scowled as they fought to get it from each other's hold. Unexpectedly, a _click_ echoed from the Eye, followed by a burst of light. Peter and Hook stared in panic. _Uh oh.._ Springing to their feet, they pushed each other aside in horror trying to get as far as they could from the opening Eye.

Hook snarled in anger. "YOU STUPID BOY!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" He pulled Peter to the ground, speeding ahead. He ignored the pain that shot through his chest from the fall to the ground and quickly grabbed Hook's foot, locking his arms around it. He was set that if he was going to where ever the Eye would take them, the pirate was coming too. The Captain shook his leg violently, determined to get the bloody boy off him. Suddenly, there was a flash, and a blinding white light surrounded them, making them cover their eyes in severe pain and fall to the ground. Another flash, and the light was gone as fast as it came. Peter rubbed his eyes. Spinning his head around, he faced the now hovering Eye. It was happening. The same way it happened with Riley. It was going to take them to Earth. He stood up watching as the same ghostly hand whisked like smoke from the Eye, but this time followed by more hands. He watched as each hand slithered through the air like a snake, searching for it's prey. Spotting him, the hand floated in front of him preparing to strike. Peter braced himself. _Well, at least I'll see Riley again._. The next thing he knew, the hand shot through him, feeling as if it was tearing his soul to shreds and ripping it out. He feel to his knees gasping for air, but no air came. He felt like he was suffocating, and he pretty much was. The next second the pain was gone, along with all other feeling.

Peter looked down t his hands that were now a transparent light. His eyes widened in disbelief. He turned, searching for Hook. He, along with other unfortunate pirate were also on their knees slowly fading away. His gaze fell back onto the Eye, which was beginning to start up again. It spun wildly around, causing a whirlwind. The huge wind swept through Peter knocking him up against the side of the ship.

He watched as the wind began to twine together like pieces of silver thread. He tried to move forward, but the wind knocked him back again. He was pinned the ship wall and all he could do was watch. The silver threads of wind seemed to be getting brighter. They were getting so bright Peter had to look away. All of a sudden, he was being pulled forward as was everything else around him. The last thing he remembered was thinking _here I come Rye.._before he disappeared into the light of the Eye, along with Hook and others.

~*~

__

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Riley Parkerson moaned as she moved to whack the blasted alarm clock across the room for depriving her of her precious sleep. Her hand hit nothing though, as she swept it across the oak nightstand positioned next to her bed. the annoying screech of the alarm clock raged one. Riley growled. _I'll kill him! This is the third time this week he's hidden it! _She groaned and rolled over, slamming a pillow over her head trying to ignore the dreaded _beep_ of the alarm. It did no good though, as the sound went right through her pillow sound barrier. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she rolled over, but to her surprise, there happened to be no more bed to roll over on and she feel smack into the floor. All she could do was let out a pathetic pout, having no energy to do much else.

Slowly pulling her exhausted body to its feet, she scanned the area, listening intently to find where he had hidden the alarm. Targeting the sound over by her chest of drawers, she stumbled her way over. She pulled out drawer after drawer, throwing her clothes in every which direction, but nothing was there. Absolutely nothing. She cursed loudly. _Where the hell is it!?!? _She kicked the chest of drawers in rage, blaming it for not holding the alarm. She quickly regretted it as a shooting white-hot pain ran up her toe. Dropping to the floor, she hugged her foot closely trying to suppress the pain. Suddenly, she noticed something. The _Beep_, _Beep_, _Beep_ of the alarm was louder then before, meaning she was close. very close. 

Riley shot her head around and found herself staring directly at her laundry basket. She smiled wickedly. It was in there, she knew it. Quickly as possible, she made her way through the laundry, looking somewhat like a lion would when it was ripping it's prey to shreds. Pulling the last item of clothing from the basket, there it was, hollering away like a siren of an ambulance. She laughed insanely. "I've got you now!!" Picking the annoying thing up, she walked over to the window, opened it up wide, and watched with great pleasure as the alarm tumbled down the two-story house. She chuckled at the clocks demise and took in the fresh morning air. Then, she let out a sigh as memories of Neverland and it's lush greenery and fresh air flooded through her head. 

She missed Neverland, but most of all she missed Peter. There wasn't a day that went by she didn't think of him. _He promised he would see me again..and he will.._ Riley brushed a strand of falling hair away from her face. _I just wish he would hurry up.._ It had been almost half a year sense she had seen him and she was starting to lose hope of seeing him again. _No.._ She shook the thoughts of doubt from her head. _He will come back. I know he will._ With one last sigh, she turned from her bedroom window, and made her way to the stairs.

Trampling down the stairs, she sleepily made her way to the kitchen the alluring smell of breakfast catching her attention and guiding her. Mmm..Pancakes! Riley rushed forward through the kitchen door, making the person cooking breakfast suddenly, jump in surprise, and fling a pancake up to the ceiling. She cracked a smile.

"You know Dad, I usually like to eat off a plate..not the ceiling." Mr Parkerson smirked.

"Ha Ha Ha..very funny. Now sit down and eat." Riley smiled.

"Gladly!" She licked her lips as two plate sized pancakes were placed on her plate. Grabbing her fork, she cut and shoved a piece into her mouth hungrily. Riley gagged as the most disgusting taste filled her mouth. _Is he trying to kill me!! I don't know what these are, but they are definitely **not** pancakes!!_ She quickly spit the contents of her mouth onto the plate. She watched as her Dad's smile became a disappointed frown. 

"What? Are they that bad?" Riley put on a fake grin.

"No..no they are great! No, they are better then great! They are the best pancakes I have ever had!! I just spit them out because..they..were..uh HOT! Yes..hot. So I think I will just wait a few moments for them to cool down a bit." Her father's grin reappeared.

"Really? The best? Then why don't you take some more! Here.." He plopped two more pancakes down onto her plate. Riley growled. _You just had to open your mouth, didn't you!?!_

"Thanks dad. They look great.." She pulled up another piece on the fork staring at it disgustedly, before making herself shove it into her mouth.

"Mmm.." He beamed down at her. Satisfied, he made his way back to the stove to clean up and drink his coffee. The second his back was turned, she quickly spit the pancakes out into the trash. _Note to self: **Never** Let him fix breakfast again! _Riley sighed. She at least had to give him points for trying. I mean, he hasn't had it easy. Four moths ago her mother had been sent to an Alcohol Addiction Center, and her dad had moved back in, resuming the responsibilities of being a father. It was awkward and a little tough to deal with at first, but she was leaning to except it. All and All, he was doing a pretty good job. Well, with the exception of cooking of course. It ok though, it was definitely better then living with her mom and day. Riley yawned. They were no where close to being a normal family again, but it was a good start. 

Riley glanced up at the microwave clock, yawning yet again. Reading the time, she cried out, springing from her seat.

__

"DAD!! IT'S 8:00!!" He looked carelessly over at the clock. 

"Hmm..so it is.." Riley slapped her hand to her head. 

"_DAD_, SCHOOL STARTS AT 8: 30 AND I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED!!" He smiled. _Why is he finding this funny!?!_ He set his coffee cup down. 

"Well, then I suggest you hurry." She let out a frustrated sigh, before rushing out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bathroom to get ready. 

Once again, she made her way down the stairs, but this time clean and dressed. Making it to the front door, she suddenly stopped, remembering something. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Could you buy me a new alarm clock on your way to work?" He father placed his hands on his hips like a mother would. 

"Riley Danielle!! You threw it out the window again!?! This is the fourth time this week!" She smiled. 

"Well, maybe you should stop hiding them!" He growled. 

"Well how else am I suppose to get you up in the morning!? Throw a bucket of water on you!?" Riley froze, her eyes glazing over in memories. Peter.. She shook it off. Shrugging in reply to her father, she said her good byes, then made her way out the front door heading to her green Toyota Camry. 

~*~

" Miss Parkerson!!" Riley snapped out of her daydream as her name was shrilly called out. "Miss Parkerson!! Would you kindly pay attention when I'm talking!?!" 

" Yes Mrs. Hardrite?" 

"Your assignment please." Riley contorted her face in confusion.

"Assignment? What assignment?" 

"The one that is due today. " She cocked her eyebrow. 

"OH! _That_ assignment! Ya...don't have it." The teacher scrunched up her pug nose.

"And _why_ not!?" Riley winced as the shriek reached her ears. 

"Would you buy my dog ate it?" A few student laughed behind her. Mrs. Hardrite squinted her eyes in a glare, obviously not amused. 

"No." She shot one last death glare at Rye, before moving on to collect the next student's paper. Riley rolled her eyes and went back to her daydream.

* Next Class*

Riley slouched over desperately trying to keep her eyes open and pay attention to the droning of the Science teacher..or was it the Math teacher.. hmm. Who knows when your not paying attention! She Fiddled with her fingers finding it quit amusing for some reason, but then again, if you had a teacher like Mr. Thornburg, you would find just about anything more amusing. Especially, when he teaches a subject like Math.. or was it Science.. _Would somebody please tell me what the hell this class is!?! _She let out a sigh. She looked to her friend Alyssia, who gave hera quick wink. Riley smiled in return, then, began to fiddle with her fingers again. Soon enough her mind began to drift..I wonder what Peter is doing _right now..Why hasn't he come back yet? Why is he making me suffer? Why would he do that? Why can't Hayden Christensen be a few years younger!?! WHY!?! It's not fai-_ She was cut off as all of a sudden something very cold and slimy rolled down her back, making her spring up instantly from her seat. "WAHOOO!!!" Chalk in hand, a very frustrated Mr. Thornburg, turned around at the outburst. 

"Riley is there a problem!?" She heard some boys behind her snicker. She mentally promised to ruin their lives later. She looked around nervously, thinking up an excuse. 

"well..umm..you see..there was..well..I thought I saw a spider..a umm..really big spider..and uh..as part of the-uh-the.." She looked around frantically searching for something that would help. SHe smiled as her eyes landed on a Protect The Wildlife poster. "The PTWL club, that is, the protect the wildlife club..I thought I would..uh..save it! Yes..save it..because..you..see..no one loves the animals more then me Mr. T!" She laughed nervously. Riley put a hand to her heart. " I don't think I could bare it if that precious part of our wildlife died!" He cocked and eyebrow obviously not buying it. 

"Really? The PTWL?"

"Yes Mr. Thorburg. I SAY LETS FIGHT FOR THE ANIMALS!!" She shot her hand up in the air with fake pride. He smiled smugly. 

"And I say you, me_, _detention after school!" he shot his hand up in the air mocking her. Riley sank low in her chair sulking. 

"Or..I guess we could do that too.." He made his way back to the chalkboard. 

'Oh and Miss Parkerson.." He turned around again. "Next time you decide to make up a pathetic excuse, make sure it's a club that actually exists and is not a poster hanging on the door." He turned back around to write on the chalkboard, smiling at himself for his humorous comeback. Riley glared at his back mumbling. 

"Stupid..big..fat..ugly..cow.." 

"What was that Miss Parkerson?" She jumped as Mr. T spoke, surprised he had heard. 

"Uh..I just said..I..I would be delighted to serve my detention now!" Behind her, a person burst out laughing. 

"You think that's funny Mr. Pierce? Then why don't you join Miss Parkerson in detention after school today!" The boy behind her stopped laughing. Riley smiled, now in a bit better mood that she wouldn't be the only one is detention. _Oh well, At least there is only a month left of school!_ Class continued again, and the melting ice cube lay forgotten on the floor.

__

~*~

No one was prepared for what they saw. No one understood it. No one knew why it happened. They just ran. Then again, wouldn't you if suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy, a captain, and a bunch of pirates fell through the sky and landed in the middle of the park. Hmm?

__

All breath escaped his lungs as Peter landed face down onto the fresh spring grass. He groaned. Pulling himself up, he took in his surroundings. _Earth..._ Then, he remembered. _Hook! The Eye!_ He swung around, looking for any sight of Hook or the Eye. He did a double take as he spotted something red lying on the ground not far away. It was Hook. The man spit a clump of grass from his mouth and growled. His eyes met Peters. he was **not** happy. 

__

Where's the Eye _Pan_!?" Every word was full of venom. Peter glared with loath back. 

"I was going to ask you the same question _Hook_!" The Captain's eyes flamed.

__

" I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!!" 

" I DO NOT!!"

"THEN WHERE IS IT!?" _Good question.._ Peter scanned the area looking frantically for the Eye. Then, he saw it. It rested on the bottom of the Bright yellow slide on the playground. The dark blue color of the Eye stood out so much on the yellow it was hard to miss. Hook, catching sight of Peter's froze trance on the slide, turned his head as well. His eyes widened. Barely a second later, he was racing towards it, hands out in front of him as he went. Peter shot of too, but had an advantage over Hook, and that was the ability to fly. The Captain's eyes gleamed as his hands were centimetres from the Eye, but before he could get it, another hand snatched it up. Hook yelled out in anger as he watched the boy fly high above him, tossing the Eye from one hand to the other smiling. 

__

" I guess you are just to slow Codfish!" he chuckled. hook snarled. "What? You want it?" He held the Eye up in the air. " Then come and get it!" The Captain stomped his foot on the ground like a little child. 

"PAN I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Peter laughed and playfully tossed the Eye up in the air, catching it seconds before it would hit the ground. He was taunting Hook, and thoroughly enjoying it. The flying boy threw it up in the air once more, preparing to catch it as it came back down, but something happened. It didn't come back down. _Uh oh... _His smile vanished, as he looked up in the air for the missing Eye. Then, suddenly, a _coo_ reached his ears_. _His eyes widened as he slowly turned in the direction of the noise. There, sitting on the top bar of the swing set was a pigeon, but that wasn't the part that made Peter panic, it was the fact that clutched firmly between it's beak was none other then The Eye of Neverland. 

__

This is bad..very bad.. As quietly and softly as he could, he landed atop the swing set bar, praying that the bird would not fly away. Peter inched forward slightly, but froze as the pigeon began to flutter its wings. Thankfully, it didn't fly away, but instead cocked its head to the side staring dumfounded at the boy. He bend down cautiously. "Here birdie...good birdie..come to Peter." The bird hobbled forward curiously. "Good birdie...just a little closer.." he reached his hand further out coming closer and closer to the Eye. Peter obviously came to close to the pigeon for comfort though, for suddenly, it beat its wings taking flight still holding the Eye. His eyes widened. "NOOOOOOO!" He dived at the bird, but it moved quicker then him taking off through the air. He gasped down at Hook not sure what to do. The Captain growled up at the boy. 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOL! GO AFTER THE DAMN BIRD!" For once Peter was happy to obey Hook's order. Charging through that air, he shot after the pigeon. The bird could move faster then he thought. He was finding it was taking all his energy to keep up with it. Glancing down, he could see Hook following with haste below. He returned his gaze back to the bloody pigeon that began to zigzag through trees. He growled, pushing back the branches whacking at him. He lost sight of the bird for a second, but quickly spotted it perched on the edge of a building. Peter let out a sigh. _Well, at least it landed again... _The second the bird caught sight of his though, it took flight again, flying straight into the open doors of the giant building. _This is great! Juuuust Great! Augh!_

Peter landed softly to the ground. He decided it would be safer to walk through the building incase someone saw him. He quickly read the sign above the doorway as he entered. _Adaberry High School? Huh? What's a High School? _He shook it off and continued on his search for the bloody bird. He studied his surroundings. It was unreal! The whole place was like one big tunnel. What is this place? All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the bird flew past his head, missing hitting him by centimetres. "Wow.." Getting over his shock, he ran after the pigeon down the never-ending tunnels. 

~*~

__

Walking down the hallway, Riley let out a sigh. The school had cleared out and she was heading for detention, dreading every step closer she got. She was deep in thought, when without warning, a hand shot in front of her blocking her from walking any further. Not to mention scaring the Hell out of her_. _Riley jumped, but seeing whom it was she rolled her eyes. "What do you want Derek?" She had no energy right now to deal with him. 

"You." He tilted his hands in an innocent way, the way that could turn any girl to mush_. _Riley wasn't any girl though, and saw right through those innocent blue eyes, back to the evil that lye beneath.She ducked under his arm and continued on her way down the hall.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not available at the moment." He moved in front of her again. 

"Rye, come on! You have been avoiding me all year!" Riley gasped.

"Really!? I am so sorry! I feel terrible!" She slapped the side of her face in fake shock.

"Aww..that's ok! Go on a date with me and we'll call it even." Riley rolled her eyes again, pushing him out of the way.

"Derek? How many times have you asked me on a date?"

" A lot.." 

"And what have I said every time?" 

"No." 

"So what do you think I'm going to say this time?"

"No.." Riley slapped her hand to her face in shock.

" It does have a brain! Now go away. I have somewhere to be." He stopped walking. 

"I can see you are not in a good mood because..I mean..well, who would turn down something as good looking as me!?" He brushed his hand through his hair. "So..I'll ask you again tomorrow!" She stared at him in disbelief. _You know..as much as him and Peter are diffrent..they sure have the same size ego._ She sighed, frustrated. 

'Whatever you say Derek.." She then again made her way down the mile long hallway to the detention room, leaving him behind. 

Finally, the detention room came into sight as she turned the corner of the hallway. _It's about time! Geez!_ She was just about to turn the doorknob when suddenly, she saw a bird fly by, followed by a boy in green tights. She smiled, the froze. _Wait.._ She did a double take looking back around, but nothing was there. Riley shook her head. _Was that? No.._ She laughed to herself. _You are seeing things Rye..you need more sleep.._ She shook her head once more, before turning the doorknob and entering her one-hour torture chamber.

~*~

Peter collapsed to the ground. he had chased the bloody bird along every tunnel of the so-called "High School." The pigeon still managed to escape! He didn't know what he was going to do! Hook had disappeared, he was lost (although he would never admit it out loud.), and the Fate of Neverland rested in the beak of a pigeon who could be anywhere.. Peter sat up. Well, there was only one thing he could think of to do, and that was to find Riley. She could help him. Plus, he missed her so much! It would be wonderful to see her again! He smiled slightly at the thought of seeing her beautiful face again. He stood up. Now, the only problem was how the hell he was suppose to find where she lived!!

A/N: sooo.. WHAT DID YOU THINK!?! HUH!?! HUH!?! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! : ) I hope you liked it. This took me forever to write!! I had no idea how I was going to start it!! I think it worked ok though...The next chapters we be better! This chapter I basically just wanted to get all the information in! The next chapters we just be chaos!! I have A LOT of funny parts planned. It cracks me up just thinking of a few of them! : D Well, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S. Thank you to every one of my reviewers who reviewed on the last chapter of the first part!! Then again, Thank you to any person who reviewed my story at all!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! : ) THANKS!!

much love -Meg

__ __


	2. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 2

Surprise Surprise

The wind hollered with such force it made the pounding rain blast into the side of the house. Lighting struck the ground furiously, followed by a clap of raging thunder giving the feeling the whole house would come up from it's foundation any second. The house creaked. 

Riley Parkerson shot up from her bed. _What was that!?_ She scanned the dark room hastily, shivering at the erie feeling it cast. She jumped as the _thunk_ was heard again outside her window. Riley pulled the covers over her head, trying to convince herself she was just hearing things, but there it was again. _Thunk._ Riley groaned. There was definitely something outside her window. _No..It's just the wind! The wind is just knocking a tree branch against the window! Yah, That`s it! _All hope quickly flooded away, though as a thought struck her. _That would be a lovely explanation Rye, except one problem.. YOU DON'T HAVE A FRICKIN TREE OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW!!! _Once again the _thunk_ was heard making her jump. Her heart raced. Quietly as possible she slid out of bed, cautiously making her way towards the window noticing apprehensively how much her surrounding reminded her of a scene out of one of those murder movies. Then it hit her. _What if there IS a murderer out there!?! _ She pouted. _Oh man.. I'm going to die!! There is an axe murderer out there and they are going to break in, chop me into a thousand pieces, and steal my piggy bank!! _She sobbed. _I love that piggy bank.. _She shook the thought from her head. _No. I'll kiss a mermaid before I left them take it! _ She swelled up with courage taking a step towards her window. 

Suddenly lightning struck and the power went out. Riley squeaked. _So much for courage..._ She forced herself to take another step forward. " Show yourself!" The words came out in pathetic squeal. She slapped her hand to her forehead. _Great..juuust great!! Augh! _She took a deep breath. _All right calm yourself Rye..do something intellegent..like..get a weapon! Yes, get yourself a weapon! _ Riley paced a hand on the desk behind her, blindly searching for a weapon as she kept her eyes locked firmly on the window. " I-I'm warning you! I've got a...a.." behind her, her hand felt something long and hard. She grabbed it quickly without giving it a second thought and held it out in front of her. " a...a..stapler." She gaped down at the useless object in her head. _Ooo smart one Parkerson.. we'll just clobber the axe murderer WITH A STAPLER!! GEEZ! _She slapped herself mentally for the pathetic attempt at arming herself, but none the less made her way up to the window the rest of the way. Then, there is was a again. _Thunk, _and to add to her displeasure it was followed by a _clunk_. This was it. She would open the window and face her murderer. Riley gulped. _Yippee.. _Counting to three she sprang to the window yelling out, swiftlyslidding it open. 

Her eyes met only darkness and the shadow of the pouring rain. She sighed in relief. _See, nothing! Absolutely nothing! No axe murderer! No Piggy bank thief! NoOAHHHHH!! _Riley screamed as suddenly, from out of the darkness, something big, warm, and breathing shot at her knocking her to the floor. Panicking, she quickly rolled away from the "thing" grabbing her killer stapler and doing the only thing that came to mind. Clobber the thing to death. Raising the stapler she brought it down hard on the thing, hearing a _clunk_ as it hit.It cried out in pain. "DIE! YOU..YOU.. EVIL..BAD..THING!!_" _Just then, a hand snaked it's way around her waist holding her tightly. "LET ME GO!" She kicked and punched in every direction trying to escape the grasp of whatever had her. The thing cried out in pain again.

"OUCH!! STOP IT!" Riley froze. _That voice..I know that voice.._ Her eyes went wide. 

"Peter? It that you?" The thing froze also beneath her. 

"Rye? Riley!?" Suddenly, the power flickered back on and there, laying underneath her, clutching his head in pain, was none other then Peter Pan.

"PETER!! YOU CAME BACK!!" Before he could say a word she embraced him in a death lock cutting off his air supply. He pulled back breathing in deeply, but couldn't help the smile that began to creep up his lips. 

"Riley! I missed you!" Peter pulled her into a hug of his own, then, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. 

"You came! You came! You came!" She was almost jumping up and down with excitement. 

"Well, of course I did wh-" He was cut off as suddenly, he was pushed backward his back hitting the floor. Riley stared at him her eyes full of frustration and fury. 

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!" He looked up at her shocked. _That came out of nowhere.._

" Rye, it's only been a week!" 

"Week!? WEEK!? IT'S BEEN 5 MONTHS!!" Peter's eyes grew. 

" 5 months? Geez.. Well, that doesn't matter. I'm here know aren't I." She glared at him playfully finding it hard to be mad at him at the moment. 

" I Suppose.." Her eyes softened. He smiled. She eventually smiled too. 

"Oh the hell with it! Your here! Your here!" Suddenly, she heard a voice outside her door. She turned to Peter in terror. "Oh my God! You gotta go!" His grin became a confused frown. 

"What? But I just got he-" She cut him off again jerked him off the floor and frantically pulled him around the room.

"I've got to hide you somewhere!" Her fathers voice was heard again calling for her. "Oh my..Oh my..Oh my..This is NOT good! Uh..umm.." Spotting her closet it seemed to glow a holy light as if the answer to all her prayers. Pulling Peter forward she ran towards it. Hearing the click of the doorknob, Riley violently wrenched the closet door open shoving the boy in. She slammed the door shut just as her father entered her room, wearing a worried expression. Riley leaned against the door in a obvious-trying-not-to-be-obvious-way, smiling innocently. 

"Are you ok!? I thought I heard you scream!" She looked at him her face clueless.

"Scream? I didn't scream?" 

"But I though-" 

"Dad, I think your hearing things, maybe you should get some sleep.." She grabbed his shoulders leading him to the door. 

"Ya..I suppose your right. Maybe I should go to bed.." 

"Great idea! Good night!" She pushed him out shutting the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, she made her way back to the closest. Opening it, she stared at the wide eyed Peter. She smiled slightly at his expression. "Come on out it's safe now." Cautiously he started to make his way out. 

"Soo..who was thaATTTT-" Without warning, he found himself shoved backwards again, the door slammed in his face. Riley smiled nervously, as her father peeked his head back in the door. 

" I just wanted to ask you if we had any more hot coa-coa mix.." He looked at her curiously. "What`s wrong? You look like you've seen a monster!" Riley shifted positions against the door. fidgeting her hands around. 

"N-nothings wrong!" She grinned awkwardly. Her father shook her head. 

"Good night.." 

"Night!" He shut the door again. Riley growled, running her hand down her face in frustration. _That..was close._ She started to open the closest again, when once again her room door sprang open. She jumped.

"Oh! One more thing..Alyissa called today, she wants you to call her back. But I told her y-"

"DAD!!" 

"What?"

" I thought you were going to bed!?" 

"Right ..Right..bed. I guess I'll go, I mean..it's not like your hiding any boys in the closet!" He chuckled. Riley laughed nervously. _You'd be surprised.._ He said a final goodnight and closed the door. She sighed. _It's about time! _ Opening the closet door she stared at Peter. Her eyes widened. In his hands he was swinging around one of her bikini tops .**__**

"Hey Rye?" he questioned innocently. "Why don't you ever where this? You'd look hot in it." She quickly grabbed it from his hands. 

"GIVE ME THAT!" She blushed madly. Peter rolled his eyes then curiously made his way around her room, picking up things here and there staring at them in a confused way. 

" You people down here sure have strange things," he stated shaking her portable CD player near his ear, before casually tossing it over his shoulder losing interest. Diving, Riley caught it seconds before it hit the floor. She growled at his back as he moved on to find something else to play with. He cast a curious eye at a crystal figuring of a couple dancing gracefully lying on her desk and immediately reached towards it with a look in his eye like a child might have in a room full of glass that had a sign stating _Do not touch_. Noticing the look, she took no time as she flung herself across the room at him. She grabbed his hand firmly giving him a look that cleary confirmed _Don't. You. Dare._ He took a step away disappointment covering his face. 

" I was just looking around!" She shook her head.

" You call it looking around, I call it destruction of property." He sighed and plopped himself down on her bed. He watched as Riley stared over at him like she was waiting for something. He glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. She was still staring at him. 

"WHAT!?!" Riley placed a finger to his lips. 

"Shh! My Dad is right down the hallway!" Quieting his voice, he muttered a quick apology. 

"But why are you staring at me!?" She ran a hand through her hair. 

"Well are you ever going to tell me whats been going on sense I left-

"You mean sense you got sucked through the eye?" 

"Same difference, or why you didn't come back for so long, or how you even found out where I lived!?" 

"Oh..Well, where do I start?" 

"How about from the beginning. 

"Ok." He then, began to explain everything that had happened sense she was taken back to earth. About how, he, himself, got sucked into the eye and Hook coming along to, and how the pigeon had gotten a hold of the eye and how he had chased it through the "School."

"I Knew I wasn`t seeing things!" She suddenly piped up, before letting him continued with his story. 

"So thats about what happened. The bird got away and I decided to come find you." 

"How did you find my house." He went a little red all of a sudden. 

"Well, you see I was going around house to house looking in the windows, when it started to storm. I was staring to give up hope of finding you so I went to find some shelter from the storm. I landed on the roof of a house, when suddenly, the wind came up behind me and I lost my balance and started to slid down the roof. I caught hold of the edge of it and held tight, but the edge was wet with rain making it hand to hold on. So I moved down so I could put my feet on the window ledge. Then, to my surprise the window flung open knocking my hands off the edge of the roof and I fell forward into it and onto something soft, you. Then, you started hitting me with something on the head. Then, you spoke and well, you know the rest. So it was basically dumb luck that I found you." Riley blinked. 

"Ook..Soo what are we suppose to do now?" He leaned back on her bed thinking. 

" Find that bird before Hook and his men do." 

"The pirates? Pirates are here too!?" He nodded his head. "This keeps getting better and better!" She shook her head. "Ok..ok.." She stood up. "So where is this pigeon at?" He looked down. She groaned. "Peter, please tell me you know where the pigeon went!" 

" I know where the pigeon went." He glanced up at her smiling slightly. 

"Not funny! Peter, Do you know how many pigeons are in this state!?!?!" She began to pace madly her face in her hands. 

"Well, think of it this way!" He grinned up at her. "We will get to spend some quality time together!" He only succeeded in making her pace faster. 

"This can't get any worse!" 

"Actually it can." Riley stopped pacing and turned to him . 

"What do you mean, _it can_?" Peter suddenly found his feet very interesting and refused to look up at her. "Peter! What do you mean it can!?" Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his cheek. He moved his gaze upward and found himself staring straight into her flaming eyes. His face burned red. 

" Umm.." He gulped. "You see..well, the Eye of Neverland never closed.." 

"_Which means_!?" Her voice was now almost at a hiss. 

"Which means, that it is slowly pulling pieces of Neverland to Earth.." She grabbed the collar of his shirt pushing him to the bed. 

"Explain yourself Pan, while I'm letting you live! What do you mean when you say it's pulling pieces through!"

" I mean like the Pirates, Mermaids, or the Indians." Her eyes widened. 

" Your saying there will be pirates, mermaids, and Indians roaming the streets of Seattle if we don't get that Eye back!?!" Peters head sunk into the bed like a turtle as Riley inched her face forward with rage. 

"Y-yes.." 

"We have to get the Eye back and quick!" 

" Might I add, that not only do we have to get it back we have to get it back before Hook because remember he still wants to destroy Neverland w-" She glared down at him with such fury it was making him scared. 

"Shut up!" 

"Yes ma'am." Riley let go of her death lock on his shirt and went back to her pacing and mumbling to herself. Here and there Peter would catch a phrase or two like, "If school wasn't enough, " or, " Why does the world hate me so much?" He couldn't help, but smile at the stressed out teenager. Pulling himself up from the bed, he made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. " Rye, don't worry it will all be ok." She shook his hands off. 

"Easy for you to say, your not the one that has to hide a pointy eared, flying, teenage boy!" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips softly. 

"Some would consider it a honour to hide such a handsome thing as me." Riley snorted. 

"You are so..so-"

"Charming, courageous , ruggedly handsome?"

"No self-centred, egotistic..and.." He smiled up at her with a smile that could make any girls heart melt. "and..annoyingly cute.." A slight smile started at the edge of her lips while the rest of her face trying to remain in anger. It made her face look quit comical. Peter set himself down on the bed again and patted the spot beside him for Riley to do the same. She hesitated a little, but soon complied and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for quit sometime each indulging in there own thoughts with the only sound the pitter patter of the rain outside. Breaking the silence, Riley suddenly spoke. "So, how are we going to find this pigeon? Presuming it hasn't lost the Eye yet over the city."

"So you'll help me!?" 

"Of course I'll help you, you half-wit!" Her eyes flooded with emotion, but remembering she was trying to be mad at him she quickly added, "BUT I'm_ only _doing this for the good of the city and Neverland. You can go choke on pixie dust for all I care." She folded her arms together at her chest and turned away from him. Peter beamed down at her despite the insults towards him. He knew she didn't really mean it. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly then planted a light kiss on the back of her head. She shook her shoulders in attempt to get him off of her. "Oh, Bugg off." Peter smiled then grabbed her hand. 

"Fat chance!" Pulling her off the bed, he began to drag her toward the window. She pulled in the opposite direction with all the force she hand.

"Peter! What do you think your doing!?!" He stopped jerking her across the room for a second. 

" Talking you with me to find the Eye of course!" 

"Peter! It's the middle of the night, not to mention it's storming out side! Plus, I can't leave I have school tomorrow morning!!" 

"You point?" 

"The point is I'm not going!" He realised her hand sighing.

"Fine fine, we will wait till tomorrow, BUT _only_ if you tell me what a school is!" Riley chuckled and led him back to sit down. 

~*~

* Next morning*

Riley woke with a start. Memory of what had happened last night flooded through her mind. Or that is what she _thought_ had happened. Had Peter Pan really come back or was it just a dream? She closed her eyes. _Please oh please let it have been real!!_ Riley's eyes scanned the room. There was nothing. Riley sighed in disappointment and confusion. _ I know it was real! He came! _ He eyes told the truth though, no one was in the room except her. Her disappointment and confusion turned to anger. Dreams were cruel. She had actually thought he had come. How could she be so stupid. She slammed her fist down hard into the the pillow beside her making it groan. _Stupid! Stupid! Stup- wait..sense when did pillows groan in pain? OH MY GOSH!_ Riley jumped up covering her mouth with her hand in surprise. Staring down at her bed, she couldn't help the foolish looking grin that took over her mouth. She gaped down at Peter with sympathy as he held his stomach tightly where her fist and hit, gasping for air as it was suddenly knocked out of him waking him up. She rushed forward towards him. 

"Peter.." She started to laugh at the scene of what had happened started to form together in her head. "I'm so .." Laughter. " I'm Sorry..I didn't.." Burst of laughter. " I didn't mean to..." She feel to the floor she was laughing so hard. Finally, taking a break from laughing to the fact of lack of air, she managed to get her composer back and go to Peter. He glared up at her obviously not liking being used as a punching bag. She smiled down at him then, moved to sit down beside him. " I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were there." 

"Where well else do you think I would be!?!" 

" I don't know. I just thought for a moment sense I didn't see you that maybe last night was just a dream...and..and I got angry and punched my pillow..which turned out to be you." She suddenly got very defensive. "So don't blame me! It's your fault! You shouldn't have been where my pillow usually is!" Peter rolled his eyes. 

"OH my bad! I'm terribly sorry I took your pillows spot!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. Riley growled and got off the bed. 

"I'm getting ready for school now if you don't mind!" Peter jumped up grinning. 

"Great lets go!" Riley started at him dumbfounded. _Can we say multiple personality disorder?_

" I hate it when you do that!" She forcefully jerked her closet open pulling out a shirt. 

"Do what?" He smiled happily. 

" You are totally mad at me one second and then the next your perfectly happy!" 

"I don't do that." he stated innocently. 

"Uh, yes, you do." 

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to- wait no! I am NOT starting another one of these fights! I know you are just trying to frustrate me! I'm not going to argue with you. I am just going to get ready for school in peace!" Peter chuckled putting his hands behind his neck and leaning back like he was on something and floating around the room. He wore a playful grin on his face circling around her. 

"Aww..your just mad cuz you know you won't win!" She rolled her eyes at his comment unfolding a pair of clean shorts to wear. 

"Ya thats it." _And to think I actually missed him!_ Peter continued. 

" I knew it! Your just chicken! Most girls are though when they are against me.." Riley sighed frustrated. _Thats it._ Reaching up she grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and gave it a hard tug. Peter unprepared for the sudden jerk, lost his balance in the air and fell straight down. "WOAHHH!" With a *BAMB* he landed onto the hard unforgiving ground. Riley chuckled. _I feel better now._

Peter sat up groaning. _Note to self: Never boast in reaching distance of Riley Parkerson._

He shook his head. " So Rye, when do we go to school?" Riley glanced over at him. 

" _We_ aren't going to school. _I_ am." 

"Well what do you expect me to do all day!?"

" I don't know hang around the house.." Suddenly a picture of the house in flames and Peter flying around it flashed through her head. Her eyes widened. "On second thought no..you are not staying here alone." 

"Then what do I do?" _He could look for the Eye I suppose? No..what would people do if they saw a boy flying over them!? I shudder to think. Then what the hell am I suppose to do!?! He definitely can't go to school with me_. Riley sighed. There was only one thing she could do. Play hooky. 

~*~ 

"Stop fidgeting!" 

" Sorry I can't get comfortable." Peter squirmed around under the covers trying to find a comfortable position while Riley shifted her legs around trying to make room for him to lye flat. She had to convince her dad she was sick, but first needed to hide Peter. She had first told him to get into the closet again, but he refused giving it a disdainful look muttering something about "bad past experiences" and "to close of contact." Rolling her eyes, she gave in searching for somewhere else for him to hide. After a long search, she came to realize the only other place to hide him was under the bed covers. Thats how they came to be at the current situation. Peter seemed to be enjoying the situation more than Riley though, who blushed madly any time he brushed up against her leg. 

"Peter lye still! My dad should be coming in any second!" 

"I'm trying!" He kicked his legs around at least a dozen more times before Riley kicked him to stop, hearing to door knob turn. She heard him mutter a soft "Ouch," but other then that he finally laid still becoming totally silent. 

The door opened sluggishly to reveal Mr. Parkerson. He gasped down at his daughter is shock. 

" Dear Lord Riley Danielle Parkerson is awake at 7:00 in the morning! I never thought I'd see the day!"

A hushed "To true.." made it's way to her ears from under the covers. She kicked him again shutting him up. Returning her attention to her dad she gave a pathetic smile up at him, before faking a slight cough. 

" Well, don't get used to it. I'm only up because I feel horrible. I didn't get any sleep last night.."_ Hey! It wasn't a complete lie! _ Her father glanced down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you all right? Are you sick?" He made his way around her bed to feel her head for a temperature. Sure her head was warm, but not nearly hot enough for him to believe she was sick. He moved his hand away from her hand. 

"Well, your head is hot." Riley laughed mentally. Obviously his doctoring skills were not to up to par, if he couldn't tell she had a normal temp. _Oh well! All the better for me!_ He sighed. "If your really not feeling good maybe you should just stay home today." He patted her hand. "You sure you will be ok alone?" She coughed again. 

"Ya, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep." He nodded. 

"All right I'll see you tonight when I get back home around 6:00 ok?"

"Ok." He stood up walking to the door. 

"Rest up." With that he closed her door and was gone from sight. She waited till she heard the raising of the garage door and the start of the car engine, before throwing the covers of her and Peter and jumping up. She was already fully dressed and ready to head out for a long day of searching of a bird. Well, as ready as she was going to get anyway. She sighed to herself, before Peter and herself headed down stairs and out the front door to start the search. 

~*~

Hook growled, making his way back towards the park. He had lost sight of Pan after chasing after him for quit a bit. It didn't matter how well of shape he was in. He just couldn't match up to the speed and energy of the boy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Getting lost on his way back to the park managed to torture him by making him walk all night trying to find it again. He snarled cursing. He was ready to give up of finding the park again, when suddenly, there it was off in the distance. He sighed finding the strength to quicken his pace and cross the street entering the park. He scanned the area looking for them all. Sure enough, there they were huddled together like scarred little girls. His men. His pirates. Pathetic. _Why am I punished to have the biggest bunch of dolts for my men!? _He rubbed his temple feeling the start of a headache. At least he had found them so they could start on there search for the Eye. He knew Peter would already be searching for the Eye, that is if he doesn't already have it, which he most likely doesn't. He will be searching for it though, no doubt going to find that girl to help him. He shook with anger remembering the girl and the way she had evaded him. She was just as bad as Pan. If not worse. At least she couldn't fly. He let out a frustrated sigh. Showing his anger towards the two teenagers was not the important thing right now. The important thing was to find the Eye of Neverland Before them. Then, he would take care of them. He grinned maliciously, going to round up his men. Pan and the girl would pay.

A/N: HEY!!! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!! I've been so busy lately, but luckily I've been sick (Well, it's not lucky I've been sick for me, but it is for you!) ANYWAY, I'll I've been doing is writing all day! So I got this chapter done and most of the next one. So it shouldn't be long before I get the next chapter out! : ) I know nothing really happens in this chapter and it sorta drags, but I needed to get all the info in there. Next chapter will be the actual start of the search so it will be more active. *Grins mischievously* BUT ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWS!!! I haven't been giving you enough credit for how great you are so I'm going to start thanking you personally! : )

Anya: lol I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. *puts on puppy dog face* please don't sic Tink on me. : )

one-crimson-tie: I like you name! : ) Thank you for the compliments! My sister is helping me with my grammar now sense it's hopeless for me to even try to fix it! So it should be better now. : ) Oh and I thought it was Tinkerbell too, but I wasn't sure so I looked it up in the book and to my surprise it actually is Tinker bell, but thanks for telling me anyway.

TallemeraRane: lol thanks for thinking it's AMAZING! : ) lol it felt good to tell Derek off. : D

LittleHobbitGirl: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are great! Thanks for reading!

Demoness Nyx: Thanks for the suggestion. I put it on my first story that it was finished and to check out the sequel just for you! : )

Faith, Trust, and Pixie D: I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING MY STORY!! : )

Sunrise-chick: Wow. You sure now how to make someone want to hug you to death. *Hug* *hug* *hug* *hug* ok so I won't hug you to death cuz I want to to live. Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm glad you like so many of the parts! : D I was hoping I could amuse someone out there. : ) Thank you!

Finally, to all my Anonymouses: THANK YOU!!! YOU ALL ARE SUPER DUPER AWESOMELY COOL!!! : D 

Well, I won't keep you any longer I gotta go right some more! * stands in a super hero position and shoots up into the air disappearing into the clouds* 


	3. Peterica

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I do not own him sam-I-am. I don't not own him in a box. I do not own him with a fox. I do not own him on the moon. I do not own him in a lagoon. Leave me alone sam-I-am, for I do not own Peter Pan. : ) HAHAHA!!! *people point and laugh* SHUT UP!! AT LEAST I TRIED!!!! * runs off crying*

Peterica

"What's that?" 

"A mail box."

"Ok..what's that?"

" A trash can."

" Well, what's that?" Riley let out a frustrated sigh.

" A box." Peter nodded in interest then, pointed to something else.

"What's that?" She felt a headache coming on.

" A bicycle." 

"What's th-" She cut him off slapping her hand over his mouth. She had had enough, but then again, so would you if all you had heard all morning was "What's that" repeatedly. 

"PETER!" His eyes were wide in surprise at the sudden outburst. "Will you please stop it!" _Geez! For the boy coming to Earth some many times he sure doesn't have a clue what anything is! _She removed her hand for his mouth and to her own surprise he stayed silent. Well, for a few seconds anyway. I mean it's Peter Pan for Christ's sake telling him to shut up for five minutes is like telling a five year old to put his toy away in the middle play time. Changing the subject, Peter continued his chatter.

"So..why are we walking down a dark ally again?"

__

" I told you! Because people around here are not accustom to seeing guys with pointy ears who wear green panty-hose!"

"These are tights thank you very much." He raised his head in a dignified way. She rolled her eyes walking ahead of him.

"You can call them whatever you want." He glared at her back, before jogging ahead to catch up with her.

"SO where are we going anyway!?" he burst out suddenly, after a couple of seconds of walking in silence. 

"Shopping."

"Shopping? What's that?"

"The teenage way of life." 

"Huh?"

"Uh..we are going to get you knew clothes so you will not stand out so much."

"New clothes!" He stepped back horrified. "What's wrong with the clothes I have!?" 

"They make you look like Peter Pan."

"Well, if you haven't noticed I _am_ Peter Pan!" Riley placed a hand to her check dropping her mouth open.

"Nooo.. really!?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Peter followed behind her grumbling. 

" I still don't see what's wrong with Peter Pan..." Riley sighed once again and turned to him. 

"Listen, you _are_ Peter Pan, but here, " She extended her hand, " You are just a fairy tale..a story." His gaze saddened a bit. 

"A..a. fairy tale.. people don't think I'm real?" He plopped to the ground. The shock wave of reality sinking in. Riley nodded sadly. 

"They read books about you and watch movies, but don't think you actually exist." His expression became a mix of emotions she couldn't read. Riley kneeled down beside him. " If it helps any, I believe in you Peter Pan." She expected him to pout or smile slightly or something along those lines, but instead..

"THERE'S A BOOK ABOUT ME!?! NO WAY!" He jumped up suddenly reenergize his face shining with happiness. Riley sat unmoved, dumbfounded. _He just found out millions of people don't believe he is real and all her cares about that there is a stupid book about him.. I will NEVER understand him! _ He pulled her up giggling like a little girl. Riley snapped out of her daze. _Did he just giggle?_ She cracked a smile, before realising he was dragging her down the alley. 

"Wait! Peter! Stop! Where are we going?" 

"Rye you HAVE to get me that book! Now COME ON!!" He jumped up and down impatiently tugging on her arm. She chuckled. He looked like a child. It was adorable. 

"Alright, Alright, BUT first we have to get you some clothes, then I will find the book." He beamed. 

"Then what are you waiting for!? Lets go!!" She unlocked her legs and continued to let him pull her down the ally.

~*~

Peter's mouth dropped open as he stared in disbelief at the giant building gleaming in the sunlight. Riley pulled his arm. 

"Lets go Peter!" Dragging him up to the silver revolving doors of the mall, they got in line waiting their turn to enter. He watched with curiosity as the doors spun round and round bringing people for the outside inside. 

"Cool," he muttered as he stepped into one of the doors slots with Riley to get inside. Round they walked till the entrance of the mall finally appeared. She pulled him out quickly, before he was taken around in the door again. She glanced around the mall in a hurry, looking for the right store to go into. The longer she stood there, she noticed the more people stopped and stared at Peter. Some in confusion at his attire, some in disgust, and some in pure interest. Riley smiled nervously and immediately began to drag him around in search for the right store.

Finally, they made there way into the store starting the search for clothes, or as Riley put it "Shopping." Before he knew it, she had pulled him around the entire store filling his hands with clothes. Then, giving him some clothes to change into, shoved him into a fitting room telling him to change, while she went and paid for the rest of the clothes. 

He looked at the clothes in his hands with distaste. _Why do I have to change clothes!? I didn't make her change when she was in Neverland! _He sighed, pulling the green leafy garment that was his "shirt" over his head and replacing it with a regular hunter green tee-shirt. Next, he replaces his tights with a pair of baggy khaki pants, and finally, he replaced his footwear with a pair of _What did she call them? Tenny shoos? Tenna shows? Maybe it was tinnie shos_? He shook his head. _Augh! Who cares!_ He shifted around in his new clothes. He had to admit they were pretty comfortable, but still..they looked weird. Awkwardly, he made his way out of the stale. Riley was no where in sight, so he decided to have a look around.

~*~

Peter leaned against the wall with a sigh. He had already explored the whole store and Riley had still not gotten back yet. So bored and frustrated he stood alone, waiting for her to come back. His eyes began to wonder falling on a group of girls who were giggling madly as they past him. He cocked an eye brow curiously over at them, but quickly became bored once more and began to search around again. Suddenly, his eyes caught a flash of some thing to the side of him He quickly turned his head around again. There, a little ways down, was a person, but there was something wrong about the person. Peter walked forward to get a closer look. The closer he got the more he realised what was wrong with the person. First, the person wasn't blinking. Second, the person all together wasn't moving, and reaching the person he realised the third thing. The person wasn't even real. _Why do they have dressed up fake people in here? Maybe it does something.. _He stared at it curiously, before giving it a little poke on the shoulder. Nothing. _It has to do something! It can't be completely useless. Maybe I didn't poke it hard enough. .._ He poked it again harder. Still nothing. Frustrated, Peter let out a sigh and leaned back against a shelf, giving an occasional glance up and the fake person. The frozen eyes stared straight at him never blinking. It was making him uncomfortable. He shifted his position keeping one eye on the false person. It was still looking at him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What!?" He yelled to it, despite knowing he would get no answer. It continued to stare. "Stop staring at me!!" More staring. "Alright that's it!" Growling, he gave it a nice hard punch in the stomach watching as it rocked backwards. He smiled smugly. That's when he realised the shooting pain that ran through his hand. "OW!" He quickly cradled his fist to his chest. It felt like he had just punched a brick wall. His anger grew. He looked up to glare at the thing, but his eyes suddenly went wide as he watched the fake person who was tipping backwards, without warning, change directions, and tip forward right at him. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground the thing lying on top of him. Letting out a cry, he immediately began to kick at it trying to get it away from him. With one major jolt from his leg, he sent the frozen person flying away from him, crashing into a shelf near by. Peter jumped up from the ground breathing deeply. _Woah.._ _I think it's time to go.._ He turned to leave when all of a sudden there was a _crack_. He turned around just in time to see the shelf the fake person landed on collapse onto the other self under it ,making it crack and collapse too. The cracking and collapsing continued till the entire thing lye on the ground in a heap surrounding the fake person. Peter's mouth dropped open at the scene before his eyes. _Uh oh.. Now it's **definitely** time to go!_ Just as he started to move, a hand clasped down on his shoulder. He turned to see a very short round man with beady little eyes which were wide with shock and anger.

M-my shelves...L-look what you d-did to m-my shelves," the man stuttered. Peter didn't even have time to explain before the man was shouting at the top of his lungs, "SECURITY!! SECURITY!!" A second later a tall, muscular man, with flaming red hair, piercing green eyes, and a sharp chin, hiked his way over looking a frustrated. He looked from the mess, to the short man, to Peter.

"Boy are you making trouble?" Peter shook his head violently.

"No!"

"Did you push the mannequin over into the shelves?" _Mannequin? What the hecks a mannequin? _He glanced down at the fake person and it hit him. _Oh! A Mannequin! _He looked back up at the man, realising he hadn't answered him.

"Uh..no," He lied. The squeaky voiced round man butted in.

"Yes he did! I saw him!!" Peter glared at the man then, turned his attention back to the other man. 

"Did you boy? Tell the truth!" 

"Yes!"

"Yes you did?" He questioned.

"No! I meant yes I didn't!"

"So you did?"

"No!" 

"But you just said-" Peter growled.

"Yes! I know!"

"Yes you did?"

"NO!"

"No you did?"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

No?"

"YES!!"

"So you did?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Peter jumped up in down with anger. The tall man narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I think I 'm going to take you in for questioning.." He moved toward Peter, but before the man could grab his shirt Peter shot off through the mall. "HEY! COME BACK!" The man snarled, Obviously not in the mood for a chase. Letting out a few curses, he set off after Peter. 

Peter breathed in and out quickly as he made his way through store after store trying to get away from the man chasing him. _Where is Riley when you need her!?!_ He scanned the area as he ran, looking for any sight of her. Then, suddenly, as he dodged his way through a clothes rack and a group of girls, he saw her. She was walking along with a pile of clothes in her hand. He pretty much hurled himself through the stores doors making his way towards her. 

Catching sight of Peter coming towards her, Riley smiled. _ I was wondering where he went.._ Catching sight of his face though, her smile disappeared. He had a look of pure terror etched across his face which was red with exhaustion. He looked like he had ran for miles.   
"Peter, What's wrong? Why are yo-" She was cut off as he grabbed her hand making her drop everything. Pulling her across the store, he spotted a group of stale doors Reading _Fitting Room_ above it. He quickly ran into one, jerking her along. Locking the door, he leaned against the wall letting out a sigh of relief. Riley looked at him with a worried expression. 

"Peter? What's wrong? What happened? " He explained the whole thing. 

"You attacked a mannequin!" She broke down with laughter. Peter glared. 

"It was staring at me." His voice stated he was not in a good mood. Riley continued to smile. He was getting impatient. "Are you going to help me or what!?!"

"Sorry..sorry.." She collected herself. "Lets think of a plan.." She peeked out the stale door. "Ok..so what does the guy look like that's after you?"

"White shirt, red hair.." Riley glanced around for the person matching his description. A flash of red caught her eye. There. That was him. She moved her eyes back to the man. _Must be him..Red hair, white shirt, and_.."Oh crap.." 

"What!? What!?"

"Peter! You have a damn security guard on your butt! If we get caught by him were dead!" He looked back out the door. "Oh and even better!"

"What!?"

"He's blocking the only exit!" He groaned.

"He must have seen me come in.." He looked up at Riley with pleading eyes. " How do we get out?" She placed her head in her hands. 

" I don't know.." She raised her head looking over at him, noticing he had different clothes on. "By the way those clothes look good on you.." Outside the door she head a girl laugh making her jump a little. All of a sudden, her eyes went wide as a plan came to her.

Wait...I've got an idea." She smiled mischievously. Peter looked at her suspiciously.

" I don't like the way you said that. What are you planning?" She only smiled again.

"Stay out of sight I'll be right back." With that she ran off through the store, with only God knows what in mind.

~*~

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Come on Peter! It's the only way! The security guards are looking for a teenage boy not a teenage g-"

"NO! NO! NO!" He folded his arms and turned his back to her. 

"But-"

"**NO**!" 

" Oh Quite being such an ass and put the damn girls clothes on!" He remained unturned.

"NO WAY! I would like to save what dignity I have left thank you!" Riley snorted.

"No offence Peter, but that's coming from the one who is wearing panty-hose."

"THESES ARE TIGHTS WOMEN!! TIGHTS!!" She covered his mouth with her hand to block out his shrieking. She chuckled softly. Peter's face with bright red with exasperation.

"Ok Ok there tights, now could you please go change into these clothes." She extended the emerald coloured dress out to him. He glanced over at it, disgust covering every inch of his face. He backed away shaking his head, his hand out in front of him. 

"No! There is no way!" Riley growled. 

"Peter Pan you get your ass in that stale right now and change, because I am NOT getting caught by a security guard who will call my dad who will ground me forever for being at the mall when I'm suppose to be sick who will also discover that I've been hiding a teenage boy in my closet, just because you are being a wuss and won't change into a dress for five minutes ok, now I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown and I really would like to leave the mall so would you PLEASE just go change into the frickin' dress !?!?!" Riley breathed in deeply and rapidly, while Peter stood frozen in shock and fear. Shaking his head, he let out a frustrated sigh and took the dress from her. 

"Fine! Fine, but you owe me **BIG**!" Smiling, she tackled him with a hug. "Thank you!" He glared at her and turned to make his way towards the stale. 

"Oh! Wait!" He stopped, turning back around. "Don't forget these!" She grinned wickedly, handing him a pair of high heels, a wonder bra, a blon de wig, and some _real_ panty-hose." She could see him shaking with anger, but trying his best to hold it in. 

" Where the heck did you find all this stuff!?"

"Hey it's the mall, you can find pretty much anything! NOW GO CHANGE!" She pushed him to the stale, but he suddenly stopped, his face turning red with embarrassment. 

"Umm..Rye?" He looked to his feet. 

'What?"

"I don't exactly.um..uh.." He coughed. "knowhowtoputanyofthison." His features shinned red, as he quickly looked to his feet again. Riley tried her best not to burst out laughing. He glared at her, not finding the situation amusing. She smiled at him.

"Ok..ok. I'm sorry! I'll umm..ok, how about this, you go in the stale and I'll stand outside it by the door taking you through it step by step." He grunted in reply and made his way into the stale, shutting the door a little harder then necessary. "Alright, here we go.."

~*~  


*5 minutes later* 

"Peter will you just come out already!?"

"No!" 

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" 

"OH YES IT CAN!" Riley sighed.

"Fine, if you don't come out I won't buy you the book about you!" She heard some soft cursing then, slowly the stale door peeked its way open to reveal, lets say the feminine side of Peter Pan. 

"You look.." She bit back a laugh. " Pretty." The 6'1'' , blonde hair, green eyed, girl once known as Peter Pan, stood glaring. His, or should I say her, body covered in a emerald green spring dress with like coloured high heels. Oh and not to forget the matching purse that rested around his arm. He stared at her with a look of complete loathe. 

"Pretty!? PRETTY!? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!?" His voice was almost at a shriek as he spit the words out. Riley put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Your dress brings out your eyes." That did it. Peter shot forward at her, but unfortunately, not mastering the art of walking in heels yet, he tripped falling flat on his face, knocking his blonde wig askew. Riley chuckled, which managed to turn itself into an outright laugh, and before she knew it she was rolling on the ground laughing. He growled. 

"Can you please just help me up so we can leave!?!" Wiping a tear of joy from her eye, she stood up, helping him up as well. She fixed his wig and opened the door. 

"Alright, all you have to do is walk and smile nicely. Not to hard is it?" 

He replayed with a," Hmph!" and not so gracefully made his way out of the stale almost falling again. Riley buried her head in her hands. _We are so going to get caught.._ She scooped up the clothes she had bought for him and they began to walk though the store, Peter tripping here and there. She pretty much had to hold him up as they made their way to the exit guarded by the man with the red hair. 

As soon as they approached he stopped them. Riley began to panic. Her mind raced. _What does he want? Does he know? _Turns out all he wanted to do was check her bags. She sighed in relief as she handed him her bag. As he searched through it, he began to make small talk. "So what are you two lovely ladies names?" Riley looked around nervously her heart beat racing again. _Think of an answer! Think of an answer! _

"Uh.." _Think!! _"Um..my dad told me never to talk to strangers. We better go.." _Ooo Nice save!_ She grabbed Peter's arm and started to pull him away, when suddenly a hand came down on his shoulders holding him still. 

"Wait.." The pair turned around in horror. " You forgot your bag." Riley once again breathed. The man stared at Peter for a second as he handed him back the bags. "Don't I know you," he questioned. The teenager opened his mouth, but stayed silent at a loss of words. She quickly spoke up for him. 

"I'm afraid my..uh..er..cousin..doesn't talk much... she was traumatised as a child..and uh..I'm afraid sense then ..she barley speaks." Riley patted Peters shoulder sympathetically. The flying boy gave her a quizzical look. In return she gave him a play-along-you-idiot look. He nodded his head in understanding. 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," the man said apologetically. _Liar. _"What is her name?" She looked at Peter .

"Her name? Uh..her name is..umm..Peter- _Wait you idiot Peter is a guys name!.. _rr..ica.." She gave him a fake smile. "Yes Peterica!" She laughed nervously. The security guard cocked an eye brow at her. 

"Such an unusual name.." He shook his head. "Alright..go ahead..I just swear I've seen her before.." He took one last long look at Peters face before turning his head away. The two quickly rushed away. _That was too close!_

"Riley will you slow down!! It's not exactly easy running in these things," Peter yelled out to her as they raced down the Mall. She rolled her eyes and continued to drag him through the crowd away from the red headed security guard. "Rye I'm serious if you don't slow down I'm going to triPAHAHAHAH!" Without warning, he stumbled on his heels and flew forward pulling her along with him. "AHHHH!!!"With a thud they both met the ground tangled together. Groaning, Riley pushed her long hair out of her face and looked up to meet the eye of dozens of surprised shoppers. Unfortunately, the fall had also caught the attention of red headed security guard. At first his expression looked concerned, but as he turned to look at Peter his expression changed to shock and anger. Her face contorted in confusion as she looked over to Peter. _Oh crap.._ Peters wig was lying on the ground beside him. He knew that the teenager was male and he now made his way towards them at a run. _CRAP!! CRAP!! CRAP!!_

"PETER RUN!!" Her and him both moved to get up, but instantly found themselves back on the floor still twisted together. She kicked him off of her impatiently and got up and began to run. _Screw him! I am NOT getting caught! _ Behind her though, she heard him call to her for help. Riley stopped running and let out a small pout. Her brain fought with itself.

I can't just leave him..

BUT it's his fault!!!

It's Peter! You can't leave him behind! 

SO! I'LL GET CAUGHT!!

He's your friend, your love!

But- 

NO BUTS! NOW GET YOU ASS BACK THERE AND HELP HIM!!! Riley grumbled at her brain. "Damn conscious," she muttered to herself, before racing back to help the annoying flying boy. The guard was only feet away when she grabbed hold of Peter's arm to pull him with her, but he wouldn't move. 

"Wait!" He reached down to his feet.

"Peter We _really_ do not time for you to be fixing your shoes!!! GET MOVING!!" The guard was getting closer and closer. 

" You honestly don't expect me to run in these do yo-" She cut him off.

"NOW PETER, NOW!!" Pulling off the high heels, he picked them up and shot off with Rye through the Mall. Security was following close behind._ We Have to find somewhere to hide!!_ Her eyes glanced around frantically. _Store..no they will see us run in...Elevator..will never open in time..In the plants? By the escalator? Behind the fountain? Under the-HOLD ON! _

Freeze. 

Rewind. 

The Fountain! Of course! Pulling on Peter's arm, they ran to the fountain and threw themselves down beside it. She took a deep breath. She could hear the footsteps of security getting closer. _Oh this is bad..very bad..bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, ba-_

"Rye will you calm down we are not going to get caught!! Geez!" She turned to him confused. _Okay..freaky.. How did he know? _"I've known you for a long time don't look so freaked out." She moved back a little.

"Stop it!"

"What!?" His voice was as innocent as ever.

"Reading my mind!!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not reading your mind!"

"Oh ya! Well, how did you know what I was thinking! Huh!? HUH!?!" 

"One, it's what you are always thinking when we are a situation like this, and two, your eyes were almost bulging out of your head." She glared over at him.

"My eyes don't bulge..." She mumbled with a pout. 

Just then, on the other side of the fountain security came into view. _Crap! _It wouldn't be long before they made there way around to where they lay hiding. . 

"I think it's time to go." She started to get up. 

"Hold up." 

"What is it this time!?" She turned around just in time to see him hurl the high heels into the fountain. Riley jumped up. "NOOOOO!! THOSE COST ME 45 BUCKS!!" She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth realising she had just given away there position. _Smart Parkerson..real smart.._ The security guards instantly snapped there heads around at the shriek, spotting them. Peter slapped a hand to his face. _And she says **I'm** an idiot!_

Together they both once again sprung up and ran. This was getting tiring. _Why hasn't a bloody door appeared yet!? The world is obviously against me! Any other day if I went here all I would see is doors, but noooo of course I won't today. The world is just cruel like that! It's the way it always works! It's always there till you actually need it, then it's gone! Figures! _She was so caught up in thought as she ran that she didn't even notice the person standing in front of her till it way to late. *BAM* Colliding with something warm, she was knocked backwards. Riley's hand flew to the back of her head as pain surged through it. _Ouch.._ She growled. _ Stupid person!_ Muttering a few curses she pulled herself up yelling out, " Why don't you Frickin' watch wh-" She stopped her mouth dropping to the floor and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the person. _Uh oh.._ Standing there with a look of confusion, pure shock, and anger stood Mr. Parkerson. Her father. 

A/N: Uh oh is right. BUSTED!!!! She is dead! Poor girl! But Anyway, You like? Ok so I lied when I said this would be the actual start of the search of the eye. I can't help it though. You know how when you type sometimes your mind has one plan, but your fingers and the keyboard have another. Well, thats what sorta happened in this chapter. : / I actually didn't really like how I typed this chapter..I prob. could of made it a lot better then I did. *sighs* Oh well..so what did you think? I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I blame it on my bloody finals!! They took up all my writing time!! I hate finals.. Thank God there over! SCHOOLS OUT NOW FOR ME!! SO NOW I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRIGHT SENSE I'M HOME LIKE ALL DAY ALL SUMMER! So chapters will be coming out more often! : ) Also I want to apologise for any grammar mistakes in this chapter, which I'm positive there are a lot. My sister, who has been checking my chapters for mistakes.. is at camp. : ( Sometimes if I catch her when she is home she can check my chapters, but when she isn't home.. I'm on my own, and we all know how good I am at checking my mistakes! I'll try my best to correct them!! Ok Ok on with my thank yous:

****

Mysterio jaq: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reviewing! 

****

Faith, Trust, and Pixie D: Thank you for telling me what you thought about it!!! Can you tell me again!?! : ) **Sunrise-chick:** Have you been reading my notes again!? ; ) I don't know how else you would know what was coming up! Well, unless you psychic! Are you psychic?? : ) **Hi-liter-junkie:** Trilogy? Hmm.. good idea ; ) Thanks for the compliments!! **Night Demoness Nyx:** : ) I'm glad you found it funny! I was worried I had no sense of humor.. ; )Thank you! **Becca Hood:** Thank ya! Your review has certanliy..no wait..certainly made me happy (lol see you aren't the only one that can't spell!) ; ) **Fires-Destruction:** I'm glad you like her charactor! I was hoping I would get her across that way! : ) Thanks! 

****

TallemeraRane: This chapter is dedicated to you for listening to me grumble in emails, being such an awesome reviewer, and being an awesome writer yourself! : ) Thanks!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU!!! YOU ARE THE BESTEST THERE IS!!! ( lol bestest is such a cool word..bestest..bestest..bestest!! HAHA! Is bestest even a word!? Hmm...


	4. Who said things couldn't get worse?

  
Riley blinked twice. "Dad!?!" Mr. Parkerson stared down at his daughter with shock and anger, his eyes growing wider ever second.   
  
"Riley!? How did you- What are you- Why did you-" He gaped at her with disbelief. Then, it sunk in. " RILEY DANIELLE PARKERSON!!!" She winced at the high pitched shriek. _I am SO dead!_ She swallowed nervously giving him a small smile.   
  
"Uh..hi?" His eyes burned with such rage she was sure it would burn a hole right through her.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!??!?!" She gulped.   
  
"Umm..umm.." There was no way out of this one. She was caught red handed. Her days of freedom were surely over. She was going to be grounded for sure! Well, that is if he didn't kill her, and by the way he was looking at her at the moment that was definitely a serious option. _This is just great! What am I suppose to do!? And where the Hell is Peter!?_ She suddenly noticed, looking around, he had vanished! _EVEN BETTER!! The little twit left me!_ She cursed him softly and turned back to her raging father. "Listen, Dad, it's not what it looks like!!"   
  
"OH REALLY!?!? THEN WHAT IS IT!?!" Riley glanced around nervously.  
  
"Ok..well, maybe it is what it looks like..BUT I can expla-"   
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" She noticed many people were stopping to listen.   
  
"You can trust me! Just let...me..explain..." She drifted off as behind her father, she caught the flick of a familiar red coat tail out of the corner of her eye as it whisked through the door way and behind a large group of people. _No..it couldn't be...not here...not now.._ She moved past her dad, all her concentration moving to the person with the red coat, but she could not get a clear view for the person kept moving behind people before she could get a good look. By now Mr. Parkerson had got the clue that his daughter was not listening and his frustration and anger level flew up another notch.   
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?" No answer. " RILEY!??!" silence. "RILEY!?" She continued walking down the long pathway of the mall her focus on no one except the person in the red. _Come on..come on! Show your face!_ She heard her father yelling at her behind her, but she didn't care. There was still one person standing in front of the person in red blocking her view. _COME ON! MOVE ALREADY!_ And as if she had screamed the words across the building the person moved. There. The person in the red coat turned his head. Riley froze. Her stomach lurched. It was whom she had feared. It was him. Hook. Captain James Hook.   
  
He seemed to be scanning the area around him and throwing a threatening glare to anyone who dared stare. His long face was set in a firm dignified way and his mouth formed in a scowl. He was not happy. No, that was an understatement. He was more in an I'm-going-to-kill-the-next -person-I-see kinda mood. Riley remained frozen. Things had just got ten times worse then they already were. She knew immediately she had to hide. She could NOT be seen by Hook, but before her foot could even move an inch, the Captains eye's locked with hers. _Uh oh.._ He stared at her for a few seconds as if he was not fully recognizing what he was seeing, but soon enough he scowl was replaced by that sinister trade mark grin. He nodded his head in a greeting never removing the malicious smile. Then, turned his head to both sides giving another nod. Her eyes flew beside him. She groaned. Pirates. Lots of them. Each wearing a grin matching their Captains. Hook made a swish with his hand and the pirates surrounding bolted forward. And unfortunately for her, surprise surprise, they were heading straight for her.   
  
Riley groaned once more. _Not again! WHY ME!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHAT DID I EVER DO!?_ Letting out a frustrated sigh she swung around to see her father still yelling his head off. This is not going to make him very happy. "Dad?" He silenced. " I know you are going to kill me for what I'm about to do, but I promise I will explain everything to you later. So..tootles!" With that she shot down the pathways of the building. Her fathers voice traveled to her ears from behind her, shouting to come back. She didn't dare look back. She continued running forward not caring where she ended up as long as it was away from the father, the pirates, Hook, and that damned red headed security guard. This was all Peter's fault! And where was he!? Gone! Oh was he going to get it later! That is, if she survived this mess.  
  
~*~  
  
Exhaustion was catching up with her once again as Riley ran for dear life down the crowded paths of the mall. People merely stopped and stared as she pushed her way through them, holding her side as it cramped up with pain. She wasn't going to make it. She became wearier and wearier each step she took, and she had just started running! The pirates were getting closer every second. There was no way she was going to escape them!   
  
_I KNEW I should have joined track!_ Riley thought. _I'm a goner! No! Stop being so pessimistic! You'll make it Parkerson! You HAVE to make it!_ She didn't even want to think what would happen to her if the pirates got her. I wish Peter was here.. She shook her head. _Stop thinking so hard and RUN!_ She scolded herself realizing the more she thought things over in her head the slower her pace got. _Why isn't there a door yet?_ _Shouldn't there be a door? There has got to be a door!_ Riley peered up a head of her for what lye a head. There way a large group of teenagers who seemed to be around her age and behind them was what appeared to be a wall. _Wall?_ Her eyes brightened. _There are usually doors on walls!_ With her last burst of energy she speed forward. _Please let there be a door! PLEASE, IF YOU LOVE ME, LET THERE BE A DOOR!!_ Reaching the throng of teenagers she pretty much dived through them landing with a *BAM!* to the ground. The teenagers scattered in fright as the crazy girl soared through them, but Riley didn't care for right in front of her was a door. And she had to admit she had never been so happy to see a door in her entire life.  
  
She scrambled to her feet pushing the remainder of the people aside. Opening her arms wide she connected with the door in an embrace..well, as much as you can embrace a door.. that is. " I love you, I love you, I love you!!" She beamed at the door on the verge of tears of happiness. I'm saved! I am sav- She rattled the door knob twice. It didn't open. Her happiness was fading. She turned the knob again. Still no budge. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!_ It was locked. Riley banged her head on the door. "Please open!! PLEASE OH PLEASE OPEN!!" She turned the door knob again and again, but the results stayed the same. The door did not move. Her insides boiled. " YOU CAN'T- HOW COULD-NO!! I HATE YOU!!!" She began pounding on the door like a mad women. "OPEN-" *BAM* "UP-" *BANG* "YOU-" *BAM* "PIECE OF-" *BANG* "SH-" Before she could finish she felt a hand on her shoulder. Riley swung around her eyes raging. "WHAT!?" Standing in front of her was a little old women who was staring at her with a look of horror. She noticed the women wasn't the only person looking at her oddly. Riley gave a nervous laugh as she move away from the door. People continued to stare. It was making her uncomfortable. "What are you looking at!?" She demanded, glaring at them all. Immediately, they all snapped there gaze from her and continued on their way.   
  
With her attention now off the bloody door she realized she had bigger problems, like the fact that she was now trapped. Panic flowed through her veins. The pirates would reach her any minute. "Oh boy.." Riley gave a sigh. There was nothing she could do. She would have to surrender. She threw her hands up in the air high above her head. "I give up! You got me!" She could see Hook moving out from behind a rather tall pirate and make his way up to the front of the group, smiling happily at her words. " I surrender! I can't run any longer!" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Have my ears deceived me..or did Lady Riley just surrender herself!?" Riley jumped in surprise and swung around at the voice which was..above her? She looked up and gave a slight smile. Above her hanging upside down on the ledge of the floor above her was Peter Pan with a dashing smile spread across his face. She crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well, maybe Lady Riley wouldn't have to be surrendering if her Prince Charming wouldn't have run off when his damsel in distress needed him!" Peter cocked his eye brow in amusement.  
  
"Yes, but what fun would it have been to just save the lady then, when I can save her and also annoy some pirates now!?" His smile became wider. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Whatever..whatever!..Now, do what you came to do and get me out of here!" He bowed, which looked kind of awkward as he was hanging upside down and all, and grinned.  
  
"As you wish!" It was like a circus act as Peter grabbed hold of both of Riley's hands with his and swung her back and forth and eventually up above him. In the end, they both landed softly on the floor above Hook. She gave a half smile at the shouts of rage from Hook below her. Riley let out a sigh of relief. That had been to close. She turned to Peter to see he had his sword unsettled and was preparing to fly back down to the pirates. Her eyes widened. "PETER, NO!" He stopped as a hand locked around his shoulder.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Are you mad!? You can't fight pirates in the middle of the mall!!"   
  
"Oh yes I can! Watch me!" He prepared to fly over the railing again. She grabbed his shoulder once more. Her eyes met his pleading for him not to go. He closed his eyes.   
  
"Please Peter.." The soft voice whispered into his ear. " Don't go.." He opened his eyes again.  
  
"FINE..fine.. lets go." Riley's face lit up with glee. _Yes! I love it when I win..  
  
_Peter groaned. _I hate it when she wins.._ He felt a hand slip into his tugging.  
  
"Come on Peter, before Hook figures out how to get up here!" Together, they both sped down the pathways in search of an exit.   
  
~*~   
  
Hook swore. He had been so close to getting the little brat, but, once again, she had managed to slip right through his grasp! It was Pans fault! If he hadn't grabbed her she would have been his! Turning to his crew, the captain ground his teeth together in anger. They all stared at him with a blankness to their eyes as if mindless zombies waiting to be told what to do. Waiting for _him_ to tell them what to do. He stared passed them. He _needed_ a plan. He _needed_ some way to get Pan to give him the eye. What he _needed_ was that girl, Riley.   
  
So right now the plan would be to capture the girl. The big question now would be how? He shook his head. That question could be saved for later. Right now, the best thing to do is to find her again. He looked to his men again, all still wearing the same blank look.   
  
"All right men.." He started. " The plan is to search for the girl. She is most important in our plans and must be captured! I don't care how you do it, but I want that girl alive and delivered to me by nightfall! Do I make myself clear!?" They all bobbed their heads up and down violently. "Good! Now go!" With that, they all went off in different directions to search for her....  
  
~*~  
  
_Running, running, and MORE running, that's I'll I've been doing today!! I hate running, I hate running, I hate running!!! Did I mention I HATE running?_ Riley grumbled to herself as they ran. It seems like all she ever did was run when she was with Peter. She sighed. _I can't run anymore!_ They needed somewhere to hide, but where? Her eyes scanned the stores as they ran there ran down the mall. _Clothes store..Clothes store..food store..Ooo food..yumm.._ She shook her head. _No! NOT right now. Another clothes store..music store..bookstore..clothes store..WAIT! The book store! Of course! Lots and lots of rows to hide in and shelves to hide behind. Perfect!_ She skidded to a stop pulling Peter to a stop as well and then started to drag him back the way they came.  
  
"Riley!?? Where are you going!?"   
  
"To the book store," she answered in a state-the-obvious-voice.  
  
"Oh of course! Silly me! How could I ever not guess going to the book store when we are getting CHASED BY PIRATES!?!" His face contorted into a mixture of expressions. Riley laughed.   
  
"You nut Peter! We are going to the book store for a hiding place!"   
  
"Oh.." he cheeks were tinged red. "Well, you could have just said that.." She smiled.  
  
"Come on lets get in there before the pirates see us walk..in.."She drifted off as her eyes locked with a tall man carrying a sword. "Oh no.." Peter swung around.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We've been sighted." The pirate grinned evilly and shot forward. "RUN!" Together the pair bolted through the open doors of the bookstore, not daring to look back.   
  
Riley inhaled deeply as they made there way past the dozens of rows of books, looking for the right spot to hide. There. The very last row was completely empty. Grabbing Peter's hand once more they hurled themselves into the row then moved behind a particularly tall shelf. She sighed with relief. They were safe..for now. But had the pirate seen them enter the store? _Of course he did! He'd have to be blind if he didn't!_ It wouldn't be long before they would be seeing him. And, speak of the devil, there he was entering the doorway. Riley stared over at Peter waiting for him to tell her the plan, but he stayed silent. She looked back out the tiny peep hole.   
  
_Crap!_ He would reach their row any second! Her brain scanned itself frantically. _What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I do!?_ Then the light bulb turned on.   
  
"Peter! Kiss me!" Peter turned to her taken aback.  
  
"Riley! I hardly think this is a time to be kissing!" But despite his words he gave a small smile. "But on the other hand..since you insist.." He leaned forward.   
  
"NO YOU IDOT," She hissed, pushing him back. " I MEAN AS A DISTRACTION!" Peters smile only grew wider.  
  
"Suuure.." She gave him an deady glare. He gave a small cough. "Yes, well..I-" He was cut of as she pulled him forward so his lips met hers. _This..by FAR is the BEST distraction she has EVER come up with!   
  
_The broke apart and Riley looked over his shoulder. She squealed with joy. _IT WORKED!!_ The pirate had passed there aisle not recognizing the pair in there lip lock. She smiled.  
  
"Come on Peter lets go.." She started to move away, but he pulled her back again.   
  
"Not yet." A grin began to split across his lips. Riley raised an eye brow.  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Peter smiled wider.  
  
"Thats exactly what I'm suggesting." He leaned forward, but the second he did she started laughing.   
  
"I'm sorry," She managed to get out between laughs. Peter looked at her curiously. "I'm ok, I swear!" She put a hand to her mouth stifling her laughing. She took a deep breath. "All right all right I'm good!" She smiled widely. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good! Now where were we.." He leaned in again, but centimeters from her lips she started to laugh again. Peter pulled back with a sigh. She continued to laugh.   
  
"I'm-" More laughter. "Sorry!" She locked her lips together to hold back the overflow of laughing. Peter folded his arms together.  
  
"Are you ok?" She grinned.   
  
"Great!"   
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"All right then.." For the third time he leaned in, but once again as he made his way closer she doubled over laughing. Peter stepped back letting out a frustrated sigh. "WHAT is so funny!?" She began to giggle.   
  
"It's just.." She laughed harder. " I can't do this!" Her side was starting to hurt she was laughing so hard.   
  
"Whats wrong!?" She could tell he was frustrated.  
  
"Peter..don't you think it's a little funny that we are being chased pirates, security, and my Dad and we are making out in the book store!?" She let out a small giggle. She saw a small smile start on his face.  
  
"Well, ya..I guess it is a little funny.." His smile became wider. "Alright..lets get out of here, but you, Miss Parkerson, owe me a kiss!" She beamed at him.  
  
"Fair enough, lets go!" Hand in hand they peeked out from behind the bookcase to make sure the coast was clear. It was. Together, they both snuck out of the bookstore and made their way to find the nearest exit.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening the door, she stepped out breathing in the fresh air of freedom. She smiled, turning to Peter. It had not been an easy trip on their way to the door. Being spotted by at least a dozen more pirates and the red headed security guard it all and all was not a fun trip out the exit, but they had made it and right now that was good enough for Riley. She tried not to think of the fact that she would have to face her Dad when she got home. That would not be fun. She was startled from her thoughts at Peter's voice.  
  
"So now that we are out of that place I have new clothes, lets start looking for the Eye." Her mouth dropped open.   
  
"Your joking right?" He shook his head. "Peter I just got chased by a security guard, caught by my dad, almost murdered by a pack of pirates, and just convinced half the community that I am a mad women who likes to run around with a boy in a dress. There is NO WAY in HELL I am going to spend the rest of the day searching for a bloody bird! Which, might I add, we have no clue where is!!!" Everything went silent and they both just stared at each other. After a few seconds of complete silence, Peter gave a slight cough.  
  
"So that mean we aren't..going to look for the Eye?" Her eyes flamed.  
  
"No, Peter!! We're not!!" Peter gave another slight cough.  
  
"Just checking.." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on..lets go home."  
  
~*~  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Riley groaned as she looked down at her watch reading the time, 7:00 a.m. It was to early for her to be up, yet there she was, up and dressed in her father's car heading for school. Her father had demanded she ride with him to school to make sure she actually went and no incident like yesterday happened again. Her and her dad were not on speaking terms at the moment. She was to angry at him and he was just as angry at her. Because of this, her anger only grew at him as she thought about their argument last night. Riley winced at the thought.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"PETER PAN!? PETER PAN!?! YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU ARE TYING TO SAVE NEVERLAND WITH PETER PAN!?" Riley gulped.  
  
"Uh..yes." She had come clean and told him everything. What else was she suppose to tell him? There was no lie that could get her out of this one, but the truth didn't seem to help matters any. At least she had left out the part that Peter Pan was upstairs in her room considering he wasn't taking in the information very kindly.   
  
"THAT IS THE WORST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!" Riley jumped up from her seat in the kitchen her rage equaling her fathers.  
  
"IT'S NOT A LIE!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!!"   
  
"YEAH AND I'M SURE YOU'RE ABOUT TO TELL ME FAIRIES EXIST, TOO, HUH!?"   
  
"They do," she whispered.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?"  
  
"I said," She started more firmly her confidence building. "They do."   
  
"I CAN'T- YOU- YOU ARE GROUNDED!! FOR A MONTH!" Her eyes widened.  
  
"A MONTH!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"   
  
"I JUST DID!"  
  
"BUT-"  
  
" TWO MONTHS!! SPEAK ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL MAKE IT THREE!!" Riley shot white hot daggers his way. _I HATE HIM!_ Without another word she left the room. She heard her father yelling to her from behind.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!! I'M NOT THROUGH TALKING TO YOU YET!!" But she didn't go back. Instead, she stomped up the stairs into her room slamming the door roughly behind her. She was on the verge of tears she was so angry. She didn't even say a word to Peter as she ran past him throwing herself onto the bed burying her head into her pillow. Peter didn't have a clue what to do for the angry girl except sit down on the bed beside her and awkwardly pat her back hoping she would feel better soon.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She shifted in her seat as the car pulled into the school parking lot. Poor Peter, she thought her mind turning to him. She had not been very nice to him last night, yet he still tried to comfort her. She smiled. He really was a great guy. _I hope he isn't mad at me.._ She had not been sure last night, as he had spent the night on the roof explaining briefly, "I need some air." Or this morning when the only thing she got to tell him before her Dad came in the room was stay in the house while she was away and NOT to leave under any condition. He had promised not too, and Riley prayed that he would keep that promise.   
  
The car pulled to a stop in front of the entrance and she grabbed her book bag. Opening the car door she stepped out quickly not speaking a word to her Dad, then slammed the door shut behind her. She listened as he pulled away. Riley sighed, turning to the entrance doors. _Welcome, to a whole day at hell high!_ She shook her head putting her hand on the handle of the door. _Just try to have a good day.._ With that last thought, she flung the door open and entered.  
  
~*~   
  
  
"Hey, Rye!" Riley swung around at the sound of her name. She was greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Alyssia! Hey! How was school yesterday!?" Her friend gave a shrug.  
  
"The same as usual..boring..boring..and oh! Surprise! More boring!" Rye smiled. " SO what about you Miss Hooky? What when on yesterday with you?" Riley sighed.   
  
"Oh nothing much just went to the mall, got chased by a security guard because the boy I went with claimed he got attacked by a mannequin which made him knock over the entire store's shelves, thus having us wanted criminals...but that all of course was before I dressed Peter Pan up as a girl then got caught by my dad and hunted down by pirates." Alyissa looked at her curiously for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Good one Rye!" She gasped out between laughs. "Now come on we better get to class," she said, still smiling. " You know how Mrs. Day gets when we're late!"   
  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok children," Mrs. Day started with her usual grouchy tone. "Today I would like to start off with announcing the arrival of a new student.." Riley's head shot up_. New student? I wonder who is could be.._ She craned her need as much as she could, but she could not see the person standing in the doorway. Mrs. Day continued.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet Mister...."   
  
"Roberts," Came the voice for the hallway. "Kyle Roberts." There was something frightently familiar about that voice. Riley froze. _Oh no.. it can't be..._ She shook her head_. No.._ She went back to chewing on her pen and focusing on her work.   
  
"Yes..well, Mister Roberts will you kindly take a seat instead of lurking in the doorway? Hmm?" He walked in. Riley's pen dropped from her mouth as she gaped over and none other then Peter Pan. _Oh. My. God._ She was frozen to the spot. _Oh boy..oh boy of boy of boy..WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?! HE WAS SUPPO- HOME! I TOLD HIM- WHY- HERE!? NO- BAD! VERY BAD!!_ She was starting to hyperventilate. _Breathe Riley! Breathe! Dad says the first step to solving your problems is to breathe!_ She took a deep breath. Nope. That didn't work. _WHY IS HE!? BUT- WHY!?!? WHY!??! WHY!?!? NO! AUGH!!_ Before she even knew what she was doing she shot up from her seat.  
  
"**PETER**!!" She watched as his excited expression changed to ecstatic happiness. He winked at her. She growled loudly making her way to the front of the classroom where she took a iron grip hold on the front of the flying boys shirt. " Would you excuse us for a second?" She asked Mrs. Day in a sweet voice, one not matching the crazed expression on her face. Without waiting for a answer she dragged Peter across the class room over towards the corner of the room by the window out of ear shot of any curious classmates.   
  
"**ARE YOU CRAZY!?**" Her voice hissed.   
  
"Of course not!" He smiled happily. Riley's eye twitched with anger. He cocked an eye brow at her. "But..I'm starting to think you are...you're kind of scaring me.." She ignored the comment.   
  
"WHAT PART OF STAY AT HOME DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!? IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIE-" His hand flew over her mouth blocking out her shrieking.   
  
"Holy crap Riley clam down!" He removed his hand.   
  
" **I AM CALM!**" His hand flew up to her mouth again.   
  
"Geez!" He smiled slightly. "It will be all right!" He glanced behind Rye noticing all the students eagerly leaning forward to hear the conversation, but then quickly turn back around as they realized they were caught listening in. He sighed, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Look Rye..We will make up a story and no one will notice a thing. It will be ok!" He lowered his hand once more, relieved to hear her voice was now also at a whisper...though still a very angry sounding whisper.   
  
"_Ok_!? It will be _Ok_!? Peter, The mall was suppose to be _ok_ too and remember how that turned out!? And this place is ten times worse then the mall!!"   
  
"So!? I've been through worse!" Her eyes flamed, her voice rising again.  
  
"PETER, GO BACK TO MY HOUSE NOW!"   
  
"But-"  
  
"HOUSE. GO. TO. HOUSE."   
  
"Ri-"  
  
"NOW!" He shook his head, his stubbornness kicking in.  
  
"No! You can't make me! You don't own me!" Riley was at a loss of words, taken aback by his sudden change of mood.   
  
"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You heard me." Riley glanced around. What was she suppose to do now? He was right. _I can't make him go home..._ Her eyes landed on the open window to the side of them. She smiled mischievously. .._But I can at least for now make him regret it.._ She sighed.   
  
"Your right Peter. I can't make you! Soo..lets stop fighting and see how this works out." She beamed at him giving him a friendly clap on the back. "So what do you say _Kyle_?" Peter smiled smugly. _It's about time she started seeing things my way!_   
  
"I say it sounds like a plan!"   
  
"Great! So how abo-OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT!?" Peter swung his head around and the next second he felt Riley slam her body into his, pushing him backward into the window ledge. Next, she grabbed his legs and before he knew it he was toppling over the window frame and falling 10 ft onto the solid ground with a *BAM* He groaned. Looking up he saw Riley's head pop over the ledge.   
  
"Oh...Did I do that!?" Her voice dripped with fake sympathy. " My bad." She grinned. "Bye bye!" With she slammed the window shut.   
  
~*~  
  
The minute she shut the window Riley broke out in a mad laugh. No doubt he would be furious at her, but right now she didn't care. He deserved it. Letting out a sigh she calmly walked back to her seat and sat down folding her hands politely on the desk. "Ok..you can continue class now." But no one made a sound or moved. Mrs. Day and the rest of the class simply stared at her with horror. For the first time in hours she couldn't help but smile.

A/N: So..DID YOU LIKE IT!? DID YOU LIKE IT!? DID YOU LIKE IT!? *cough* sorry.. It was a pretty bad ending..and the chapter wasn't very funny mostly because I had no idea what I was doing. I've had major writers block and that is partly why this chapter is taken so long to get out..that..and the fact that I'm a lazy butt. So I want to apologize to all of you. 

*Ahem*

I'm sorry. Please forgive me!!! *everyone glares at the lazy writer* COME ON!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! *more glares* All right then..this calls for desperate measures.. *gets down on one knee* And for those of you who are thinkin' it..NO! I AM NOT PROPOSING TO YOU! GEEZ! Anyway..*gets down on the other knee* Here I go * starts begging for forgiveness* FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Did it work? Are you all not mad at me now? Well, just incase you still are I'm going ahead with plan B. Operation make-everyone-happy-with-Me again. Ready for it?? *pulls out secret box*

*flings secret box open* WHO WANTS COOKIES!??!?

: ) Ok Anyway,

TallemeraRane: I would like to say That is Chapter is dedicated to you again because of all the help you have given me on editing it!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! And your story ROCKS! : ) 

Wolvesaremylife1: Ok...have to tell you this..I LOVE YOU! : ) If you haven't run away yet screaming "Good God that women is insane" I also wanted to tell you that you are an awesome reviewer and I have to give you a hug *hug* THANKS A BILLION!!

Sky: lol Thank you so much for the compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Razzberri: WELL IT'S NICE TO KNOW SOMEONE THINKS I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR!! *glares at flamers* lol Thank you! I'm glad you like me story!

Anonymus: RACHEL?? I think thats your name..unless I am reading it wrong...which would not surprise me..ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVED THE REVIEW!! 

Laiannon-fae-elf: Why thank you Miss Elf! It is an honor that you have chosen my story to read! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! : )

Night Demoness Nyx: *jumps up and down on computer chair with joy* Thank you for reading my story!! I'm glad you like iTAHhhaAHHHHH! *misses chair and falls on to the floor* Ouch.. : ) Thanks!

Sunrise-Chick: Aww..I love reading your reviews! They make me feel so loved! : ) THANK YOU!!!

Faith, Trust, and Pixie D: This is really your all time favorite fic!?! REALLY!!??! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?! OH MY GOSH I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER COOKIE!! but..* looks around suspiciously* don't tell the other reviewers..they might get mad and get together and plot my demise..Oo..that would not be good..

Anonymous: This is Becca Hood right!?! Just kill me if it's not..WAIT! On second thought don't kill me..just yell at me a lot.. : ) Anyway, Thanks for the review! Do you really think we could start a club for people who can't spell good!? OOOOOOo!! You can be president and I can be vice president and and AND WE COULD SPELL WORDS WRONG!! *cough* I'm going to shut up now..THANKS!

And last, but certainly not least..

Hi-liter-junkie: I made up a poem for you : ) 

*ahem* 

Hi-liter-junkie ..

I look like a monkey..

Thanks for the review..

HEY! Is that my shoe!?

You are very nice..

more so then my mice..

You are the best..and I forgot the rest! YEAH!! 

Did you like it!? HUH!?! HUH!?! : ) Thanks for the review!!

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST!!! If I forgot to thank someone.. let me know and you will get extra cookies!! kk Tootles! -Meg


	5. Death to all who breathe

****

Chapter 5

Death to all who breath

"Miss Parkerson I hardly believe that some unknown galactic magnetic force in the universe drove you to push Mister Roberts, here, out the classroom window!" Riley smiled nervously as she sat uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair in Principal Sloan's office next to "Mister Roberts." All together, Riley's plan to get out of trouble was not going to well.

She sighed.

"All right, all right, all right, the truth is Pet-..er..Kyle jumped out the window himself, but me being terribly kind person I am could not let him get in trouble for his horrible lack of judgement, so I let myself take the blame." Mrs. Sloan raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter.

"Is this true Mister Roberts? Did you let Miss Parkerson take the blame for your little stunt?" He didn't answer immediately he just sat there in what seemed to be deep thought. Then, he smiled and replied with a simple: "No." 

"No?"

"No, she is lying," he replied just as calmly as before. Riley shot daggers his way. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Mrs. Soan, Kyle obviously hit his head a little hard because we both know that's what happened." She gazed at Peter sharply. "_Right_ Kyle?" Peter's smile grew at her pointed gaze.

"No, that's not what happened." She could have slapped him. _What the hell is he trying to pull?!_ Principal Sloan gave a small sigh. 

"Well, considering I know for a fact one of you is not telling the truth, and I don't know which one, you will both be receiving detentions for tonight." Riley's mouth dropped open.

"But-" 

"No buts Miss Parkerson," Mrs. Sloan stated firmly. " Both of you return to your class. I believe we are through here." Riley growled as she rose from her seat. Peter rose as well. 

"Honestly," the principal started as Riley tugged on the door handle. "I don't know why two best friends would be pushing each other out the window." Riley stopped in curiosity. 

"What do you mean _best friends_? How would you know we are best friends?" Riley asked, very confused, as Mrs. Sloan began to shuffle some papers around on her desk. 

"Well, that's why Mister Roberts is staying at this school, isn't it?" Rye turned around. 

"What do you mean?" The women moved her glasses down from her eyes a little. 

"Your Father, Mr. Parkerson called the school this morning and told us Mister Roberts would be staying at your house for the rest of the school year and asked if it would be all right if he attend school with you as well, did he not?" Riley's face contorted in confusion. 

"My father nev-," She glanced over at Peter who smiled widely. Her eyes widened in realization. _He didn't!?_ His grin continued to grow_. Oh boy.. He did._ She shot another glare his way. _Well, at least I know how he got in here! But..How did he learn to use a phone?_ Then, realizing she had not answered Mrs. Sloan, she returned her attention back to the women. "Umm..yes..right. He did, I- I just forgot, thats all.." The Principal nodded her head. "Umm..right well, we better get back to class." With that she grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him out of the tiny office slamming the door behind him. Once she knew no one could here them, she burst.

"PETER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" His hands flew to cover his ears. 

"Geez! Do you ever stop yelling!?" 

" I don't know, do you ever stop being a jerk?" Riley quickly snapped back

"Now that was highly uncalled for!" He raised his head in dignity. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh shove it!" He glared at her.

"Fine! I don't want to talk to you anyway!"

"WELL FINE, ME EITHER!!

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" They both stood with there arms crossed glaring refusing to speak to each other. It stayed like this for a few minutes till..

" I can't believe you got me a detention!" 

Peter smirked in satisfaction. "I thought you weren't talking to me!" Riley just growled.

"I'm not!"

"Well I'm not either!"

"Well, good!"

"Hmph!" And the glaring contest continued for a few more minutes. 

"BUT **_WHY_** WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?!" Peter rolled his eyes. _The girl obviously doesn't know the point of not talking to each other!_

"It was only fair! You push me out the window, I get you a detention..what ever the heck a detention is!" 

"Fair?! FAIR MY ASS!!"

"Oh honestly, a detention can't be that bad! Plus, I got one too so stop complaining!"

"It's still not fair!" 

"It's your fault we are in this mess in the first place! If you hadn't have pushed me out the window we wouldn't even be here!"

"You deserved it! You shouldn't have come to school!" 

"Well, what did you expect me to do all day stuck in that house!?"

" I DON'T KNOW!?! SEW YOURSELF A NEW PAIR OF PANTY-HOSE!!" In return she got the mother of all death glares. 

"You-" Peter was cut off as all of a sudden the class room door across the hallway flew open revealing a very grumpy Miss Leeson. 

"What are you two doing in the hallways!? Both of you get to class NOW!!" Giving each other one last look of loathe, they stomped off down the hall way to class. 

~*~

A blast of sound rang through the hallway as Riley slammed her locker door shut with more force then was needed. She didn't know if she had ever been more frustrated in her life! With problems from Peter, pirates, her father, oh and not to forget the possible destruction of Neverland any second things, things were most definitely not going too well. It didn't help that the whole school had now heard or witnessed her pushing of the "New Kid" out the window and now either stared at her with admiration or pure fright. She let out a sigh and roughly banged her head on the locker door. She yelped in pain, her hands flying to her forehead. 

"Damn it all!" She could now add a lump to the head and a migraine to the list of irritating things she had to deal with. She made a pouting sound. 

"Another collision with the locker door?" Riley swung around at the voice to face her friend Alyssia. "Third time this week Rye! You really should be more careful before you cause some serious brain damage." Her friend grinned. In return, Riley gave a small grin of her own. 

"So whats up?" At the question Alyssia hesitated a bit before answering. 

"Oh..nothing..I was just wondering..well..I guess I just want to know..umm-" By the anxious look clearly written across her face Riley knew exactly what she wanted to know, what everyone wanted to know.

"You wanna know why I pushed him out the window, right?" Her friend looked down embarrassed for some reason.

"Well..yes, yes I do." Her face lighted with relief like it had been carrying a 100 pounds extra weight then dropped it off. Rye sighed. 

"Well, you see..." Her mind scanned frantically. " He used to be..my..uh..neighbor? YES, My neighbor, before we moved.. And he once pushed me out my window..so I did it in..revenge. I guess.." _That has got to be the stupidest lie you have ever come up with Parkerson. _

"You used to be neighbors!? Oh my gosh, Rye, I didn't know that!" _Me either._ She let out a small cough.

"Yes, well..We didn't get along very well so.." Her sentence drifted off. _I can't believe she is buying this.._

"But he is so HOT! How could you NOT like him!?" At this she snorted. 

"Alyissa have you ever heard the saying 'looks aren't everything'?" Her friend smiled. 

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I believe it." Riley smiled as well. 

"Whatever you say..Come on, lets get to lunch I'm STARVING!" Alyssia shook her head.

"You are always hungry.." The two girls giggled, and happily made there way down to the school cafeteria.

~*~

Riley's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You want me to eat that?" Staring at the big blob of mush on the lunch tray, she gave it a poke with her fork making it wiggle. She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. Leaning in, Alysissa joined the prodding of the mystery substance. 

"Hmm...Well, I think you should consider yourself lucky.. I think they accidentally switched my hamburger with a piece of plastic. Hmm.. I wonder if it will bounce.." The two girls stared at each other mischievously. 

"There is always time for experimentation, " announced Riley, her smile growing. She moved to grab her fork, but was stopped as a hand came down on her shoulder. _Please don't let it be Peter, don't let it be Peter, don't let it be Peter._ She turned her head to see Derek beaming down at her. _OH JOY! EVEN BETTER!_ She let out a sigh and plopped her face flat down on the table. A mumbled, "Whatta ya want," escaped her mouth. He took a seat beside her. 

"I just wanted to see how my little hunny bunny was doing today!" Riley raised her head. 

"I'm just peachy. So now you know. Good bye!" 

"You're so cute when you're grouchy!" he remarked with that everlasting smile of his, ignoring her comment. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the table again trying to block out his endless chatter.

~*Across the room*~

Peter glanced over the crowd looking for Rye. There were so many people in the one area it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, the hall was filled with a blast of sound as someone seemed to be screaming at the top of there lungs "GO AWAY!" Peter smiled. There was only one person he knew that could belt out something is rage like that: Riley Parkerson. Following the screams of annoyance, he made his way to the table where she sat.

~*back at the table*~ 

"GO AWAY!! GO AWAY! GO AWAY," Riley yelled in frustration. Derek looked at her curiously. 

"Are you mad?" She rolled her eyes. _Somebody shoot me._ Another hand came down on her shoulder. Riley raised her head. 

"Hey Rye!" Peter smiled down at her happily. Riley smacked her head back down on the table. _I take that back. I'm shooting myself._ Peter shook his head and glanced over at the other people sitting at the table. There was pretty girl with a heart shaped face framed by shiny dark brown hair ending just under her chin, and hazel eyes you could easily get lost in, staring dreamily up at him. Flashing her one of his most charming smiles, he swore he heard her give a small sigh. His eyes then turned to meet a pair of ice blue eyes staring coldly at him. Peter could instantly tell there would be no friendship between him and the owner of the eyes. 

Derek's gaze travel from Peter's face down to his hand which rested on Riley's shoulder. He quickly glared up at Peter again. "And you would be?"

"Riley's _boyfriend_." He leaned in closer to Rye. She cocked an eye brow his way. 

"And..you are?" Derek gave a sight cough. 

"I must have heard you wrong..last time I checked I was Riley's boyfriend." Her eye brow raised higher. 

" Thats impossible because she is my girlfriend!"

"Uh..no she is mine!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! HA! I WIN!" Peter smiled smugly. 

"OH YA," Derek challenged.

"YA!"

"YA!?"

"YA!!"

"YA!?"

"Y- *SPLAT* Peter froze in shock as mashed potatoes dripped down his face. Riley cracked a smile. She had never see Peter glare so hard as he was right now at Derek. It was altogether down right amusing. _The only thing that could make this moment better_ _would be if_-*SPLUK* And my life is complete. Riley's wish was granted as Peter grabbed a hand full of her mysterious blob of "Food" and satisfyingly swished it in Derek's face. She fell to the floor laughing. _OH GOD! WHAT I WOULDN'T DO TO SEE THAT AGAIN IN SLOW MOTION!! _

Derek growled. No, that was an understatement. It was more like a vicious I'm-going-to-tear-you-into-pieces roar of death. 

Riley continued rolling on the floor laughing. Peter was the first to speak after the seemed like 20 hour glaring contest. 

"Oh that it," He started with all seriousness. "THIS MEANS WAR!!" With that, Riley was no longer the only one rolling around on the floor as the two tackled each other and landed on the ground in one big tangled mess. The next few seconds mainly consisted of ouches, screams, damn you's, and..well, more damn you's. 

Rye rolled under the table out of the way of the fighting boys. _Ok, as funny as this is, I think this may be getting a little out of hand._ A foot swung by barley missing her face. _Woah. DEFINITELY A LITTLE OUT OF HAND._ By now half the cafeteria had caught sight of the rumble and had gathered around to watch cheering on their favorite person_. I have to do something!_ Another foot missed her by inches. _AND QUICKLY!_ She rose from the floor climbing with haste onto the top of the nearest table. _Gotta do something, gotta do something, gotta do something!!!_ Her mind raced. She glanced down as the tumbling pair of teens on the ground. _Do something Rye! Think! THINK_! The boys continued to punch at each other_. THINK RYE THINK!!! THINK!_

The last thing she remember thinking was "Oh crap." as she dived from the table onto the two boys below. She landed on the two with a nice bone cracking THUD. The world seemed to slow down all sound shutting out as all she felt was pain. Riley rolled over onto her back letting out a small groan. _Ok.. that was stupid._ _Next time think harder._ Breathing in, the world started to speed up again and her friends voice reached her ears yelling in congrats, "NICE BODY SLAM RYE!" _Oh geez.._ She blushed. _I can't believe I just body slammed them.._ She mentally slapped herself. _This isn't a frickin' WWF match RYE! Poor guys..._

Her eyes widened. 

"OH MY GOD GUYS!!" She sprung up from her stop which realizing it happened to be a pair of boys now both groaning in pain. Her hand flew to her mouth. Part in surprise and part to cover the silly grin she wore from looking upon the sight. "ARE YOU TOO OK!?!" Running to the pair she then knelt down beside them. They stared up at her in pure shock.

"uh-" that was all she got out as the next thing she knew someone shouted "DOG PILE!" and she was being pushed to the floor as body after body jumped out from the crowd into the dog pile. And just her luck. She happened to be at the very bottom. 

Riley tried to move, but there was nowhere to move too. She was surrounded on all sides. All light was gone..not to mention all signs of oxygen. She wiggled some more. Her nose contorted in disgust. _Whew..boy, somebody stinks!_ She let out a sigh. 

__

Ok...well, we can all get up already.. 

A few seconds passed. 

__

Any time now.

A few more seconds passed. 

__

Anytime. 

No one moved. She let out another sigh. 

__

Oh crap. My hand is falling asleep. 

More time passed. 

__

This floor isn't very comfortable. 

Yet more time passed.

__

My hand is now completely asleep. 

The minutes were ticking by. 

__

I really can't breath. 

Again, more time passed.

__

Laaa la la la laa. 

Surprise, surprise, the minutes were still adding up. 

__

HEY! Is that a dime? 

Suddenly, she felt movement around her. _YES!! YES!! FREEDOM!!! I CAN FEEL IT!! FREED-_ Riley froze. _Oh. My. God. **WHAT** is touching my butt!!?!?_ She couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. She sprang up from her spot with all the force she could muster. People flew off her in every direction, as she dived out of the pile taking in the fresh air. 

Laughing like a mad women, she broke out into a freedom dance. Which basically, was a bunch of crazy dance moves done while screaming out freedom. Her victory dance was cut short though, as a warning reached her hears.

"TEACHER! EVERYONE SCRAM!" Not a second after the words were said the cafeteria was like a barren wasteland completely deserted. _Hey! Was that a tumbleweed?_ She turned around. Riley groaned. Ok, so it was completely deserted except for two other people; Derek and Peter. Before she could even open her mouth to speak a shriek echoed throughout the cafeteria. 

"PARKERSON! ROBERTS!!! JOHNSON!!" They all three turned to see Mrs. Sloan. 

"WHAT IN HEVEANS NAME IS GOING ON!?!" Her eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. Riley gave a small cough.

"Well you see-"

"FIGHTING IN THE LUNCH ROOM! YOU SHOULD BE ASHMADED OF YOURSELF!!" 

"But Mrs. Sl-"

" I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH AN ACT OF DISRESPECT IN THIS SCHOOL IN ALL MY YEARS!!

"But-"

"THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" Looking around the room Rye had to agree. It was a mess! Food was covering everything. 

"Since you and Mister Roberts already have a detention for tonight I think Mister Johnson can join you. And you can all meet together again for detention the next week too.." She paused. "AND the next 2 weeks after that!" Riley's mouth dropped to the floor. 

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Mrs. Sloan froze and turned on her heal. 

"Excuse me Mrs. Parkerson?"

"MRS. SLOAN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! I'D RATHER BE EXPELLED!!" _Uh...no I wouldn't. _

"Oh really?" The principal cocked an eye brow. 

"OK...I TAKE THAT BACK, BUT PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLLEEASSEE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" _COME ON WOMEN!! DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!_ Principal Sloan stroked her chin in thought. _ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I'M BEGGING!!_ Riley dropped to the ground. "PLEASE!!!" Mrs. Sloan smiled. 

"No," She started. 

__

No? No WHAT!? No as in I love you so much Rye I would never subject you to cruel and unusual punishment by sending you to detention with two half-wits no? Or no as no I really really really would like to see you suffer till you go mad with insanity because I'm just that cruel no?

"I think this would be an excellent punishment for you Mrs. Parkerson." 

__

Cruel and unusual punishment it is. 

Watching the principal walk off, Riley let out a small pout falling on her back. _Where's a towering cliff to jump off of into a pool of millions of man-eating sharks when you need one?_ She felt a hand ring itself around her shoulder. 

"Isn't this GREAT Rye!? Think of all the quality time we get to spend together!!" Growling she turned to the owner of the voice. 

"Derek, remove your hand before I BITE IT!" He backed off quickly. 

"Touchy! Geez it's somebody's time of the month!" Riley jumped up in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She roared. "OH, YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" She started after him, only to be stopped two seconds later by a strong hand holding her back. She growled. "PETER LET GO!!" She struggled against his binding arm. Derek snickered.

"Can't get me now!" He stuck out his tongue making Rye more furious. 

"PEEETER!! LET GO, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!" 

"I-" Peter stopped. "Oh ya.." He released Riley. Derek stopped laughing.

"Oh shit." He ran for his life a very angered Riley quickly gaining on him. Smiling, Peter watched the girl tackled the guy to the floor. Chuckling, he sat down at a near by table. He let out a sigh. Oh had this been one interesting start to a day.

~*~

The Glass from the window flew in all directions as a man went soaring through it. "WOULD ANY MORE OF YOU LIKE TO JOIN HIM?!" The furious Captain James Hook screamed. Every pirate's eyes widened as they lie on the man whose crumpled and bloody body was sprawled out on the other side of the window the Captain had just thrown him through. They shook their heads violently. "I ASKED ONE SIMPLE REQUEST! ONE! BRING ME THE GIRL!" He grabbed a man by the collar of his shirt. "AND DID YOU DO IT?" he hissed. The man shook with fear. "NO! YOU DIDN'T!!" 

Picking up the cowering pirate he tossed him through the window to lye beside his fellow shipmate. "PATHETIC FOOLS! MANGY SEA DOGS! ALL OF YOU!" Stabbing a knife into the wooden pole beside him, he let out a sigh. Giving each member of his crew one more threatening look, he turned on his heal and headed for the old moth eaten door. "SMEE! COME," he yelled before stalking through the door, the short pump man trotting along behind him, and slamming it shut. 

The Captain let out a thunder of curses in rage. His plans were crumbling to pieces right in front of him. The girl. -the- girl. The -one- girl that could lead him to Peter Pan. The -one- girl that had been the center of his plans. That -one- girl that had slipped right through his fingers yet again. DAMN HER! DAMN HIS CREW! DAMN THAT PETER PAN! Letting out yet another sigh in frustration, he sat down in the creaky dust covered wooden chair. Laying his head back, he stared up at the half fallen-in ancient ceiling. After the chase in the mall, he and his men had found the large abandoned building and had declared it their temporary hide out. Everything in the building seemed to be covered in twelve layers of dust, but it would have to do. 

The Captain turned to his first mate. "Smee..We need a plan!" 

"Well, C-c-aptian.. May-" There was a small knock of the door. Hook jumped up.

"WHAT NOW!?" He stomped over to the ancient door and swung it open to so hard it almost fell of its rusty hinges. The Captain's eyes blazed with rage. The bulky pirate in the he door way stumbled back in fear. "WHAT!?" demanded Hook. 

"I-I. j-just wanted t-to t-tell ya s-sir, well, I j-just wan-"

"GET ON WITH IT!!" The shuddering pirate gulped gathering up his courage. 

"I have some information for ya captain," he managed to get out quickly with only a slight tinge of fear soaking into his words. 

"WELL!?" Hook bellowed impatiently. The man swallowed again.

" When we be chasin' that lass, I saw her wi' a man.." Hook's expression changed.

"A man?"

"Ay, a man.." he hesitated a little before he finally spoke. "It be her Father, Captain." Hook lunged forward grabbing the pirate with the collar. 

"You lie!!" 

"Ney, captain, I swear!! I heard the girl call him that meself, Captain!" Hook released the man growling. 

"For your sake, I would hope you aren't lying. Now get out of my sight!" The man didn't need to be told twice. He left without another word. Grumbling, the Captain sank back into the squeaky wood chair. His fingers twisted his moustache as the went into deep thought. 

Finally, after a good five minutes he stood from his chair again. His mind made up.

"If we can't hurt Peter..and we can't hurt the girl..Then we will get the next best thing.." Smee rushed to his Captain's side.

"W-what would that be c-captain!?" Pulling out his sword, the captain snarled. 

"Her father." 

~*~ 

"Noooooooo!! I DON'T WANNA GO," she cried clinging to her locker handle. 

"RYE!" Her friend Alyssia yelled, as she tried to pull the fussing girl from her locker. 

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY! IT'S JUST A DETENTION!"

"BUT IT'S WITH THEM," she whined, stomping her feet like a two year old child. 

"Ya! With two guys any other girl would die to be with!" 

"You know that really doesn't make sense.. If they are dead then they can't be with the-"

"THATS NOT THE POINT!" 

"I'm still not going." Riley crossed her arms putting her pouty face back on. Alyssia Let out a sigh. 

"Fine. FINE! I really didn't want to do this, but you have left me no choice. JOSH," She called out across the hallway. Six foot two inch, football captain, Joshua Chamber, swung his head around. 

"Ya?" He turned around as Alyssia walked up. 

"Here's ten dollars, Do what ever you have to get that girl to the detention room.." Josh smiled. 

"Deal." He grabbed the ten. Riley's eyes grew. 

"WHAT!?" The next thing she knew she was grabbed around the waste and hung over the football players shoulder. She squeaked. "ALYSSIA!?!?! WHAT THE HELL!?" Her friend smiled evilly. 

"Sorry Rye, drastic situations call for drastic matters." Riley shot her a deadly glare. 

"I am SO not giving that pen back I borrowed from you in 2nd period!" _OR that piece of paper I stole from her when she wasn't looking! MWAHAH!_ Alyssia Grinned. 

"Fair enough." 

"To the detention room then," cut in Josh. Alyssia nodded her head and rose it in a royalty kid of way. 

"Off with her!" She gave a small wave. Her face moulded into an innocent smile.

~*~

The room reeked with hatred, as the three teens tossed loathsome glances at each other. Detention had started ten minutes ago and no one had spoken one word. Mrs. Nolson, the watcher of the detentionees, shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel the intense dislike as well, as it travelled across the room. Her gaze visited each student in turn.

She shifted again. 

Finally, the tension became too much and she stood up quickly from her chair behind the desk. "If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." With much haste, she rushed from the room closing the door behind her. 

Riley turned to look at Derek. _Grrr..._ He gave a look back clearly stating, "The feeling's mutual." He was clearly not to happy about getting clobbered by her earlier. Riley turned her head again, now facing Peter, or "Kyle" She growled again. Peter seemed to be off in his own little world though, once and a while shooting a glare the way of Derek. 

Riley let out a sigh. 

She was bored. _Hum..da..do da da.._ She began to twiddle her fingers. 

Twiddle, Twiddle, Twiddle.

"Will you stop that!" Derek barked out from across the room. Letting out another sigh, she grabbed her pencil. _Hmm.._ She smiled mischievously. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. She paused waiting for his outburst. 

Tap, Ta-

"**RILEY!"** She grinned. _SUCCESS!! MWAHAHHA!!_

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Ta-

"**GIVE ME THAT!"**

"HEY," She yelled out as her pencil was snatched from her hands by Derek. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat back in her seat. _NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!_ Glancing at the wall, she noticed the lines and lines of ceiling tiles that went all around the room. 

Riley let out a sigh. 

__

Ah..what the heck.. 

She began to count.

__

One tile, two tiles, three tiles, four tiles, five tiles, six tiles.. Oy..was this going to be a long two hours. seven tiles, eight tiles..

* 1 hour later*

__

...Four hundred and seventy eight tiles, four hundred and seventy nine tiles, Her eyes were once again nearing the tiles near the window. four hundred and eighty tiles, four hundred and eighty one tiles, four hundred and eight two bird, four hundred and-

She froze. 

__

Wait a second...

Slowly, she looked back at the previous tile. Her eyes widened as it rested then none other than a "BIRD!!! BIRD!!" She jumped from her seat shouting the word. Derek cocked an eyebrow. "All right, she has finally lost it." Peter glared at Derek and turned to Riley with a worried expression.

"Riley, I think all the silence is getting to your head maybe you shou- BIRD!!!" His eyes landed on the plump pigeon sitting on the window seat. "BIRD!!" Riley shook her head up and down forcefully.

"BIRD!!"

Derek looked back and forth between the two. "Correction, they have both lost it." 

The fact that there was a bird at the window seat was not what was causing such an uproar - it was the fact that the bird just so happened to be a pigeon whose beak was clutched tightly around none other then the eye of Neverland. 

Peter started to move towards it, but Riley quickly grabbed his shoulder, halting him. 

"Don't!! You'll scare it away," She hissed out. Peter lowed his voice to a similar hiss. 

"Then what do you suppose I do!?" Derek let out of frustrated sigh.

"OH, GEEZ! IT'S JUST A STUPID BIRD! LOOK-" He stood up and marched towards the pigeon. Riley and Peter's eyed widened in horror as they shouted out together, "NOOOOO!!!!" But it was too late, the bird took flight. Riley's mouth dropped to the floor. She turned to Peter as he just stood there in shock. She grabbed his shoulder. 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! DO SOMETHING!!" This seemed to jerk the flying boy back to reality and on instinct he did the only thing he could think of.

Jump out the window ready to fly.

Unfortunately, he did so right before he realized he couldn't fly in the presence of Derek. 

So..he once again did the only thing he could think of to do.

Fall flat on his face into the ground. _Ouch._

Peaking her head out the window she looked down at the boy sprawled out in the grass below. "You know," she started talking almost to herself. "That's the second time that boy has fallen out a window today." She shook her head. _Well, here I go._

Yelling out, "Peter, catch me!" She jumped from the window.

Peter stood up dusting himself off. Letting out a small sigh, he looked up. Then, wished he hadn't. His eyes widened. Tightly shutting his eyes, a small groan escaped his lips. Then, he once again met the ground. Only this time, he had a teenage girl lying on top of him. 

Riley rolled her eyes. " Nice catch." 

"You could have warned me!"

"I did!" 

"DID NO-" 

For a third time, Peter Pan hit the ground, This time used as a padding for a girl, AND a boy. Peter moaned. _Ok..this is really starting to hurt!_ Pushing, the two bodies off of himself, he sprung up from his spot on the ground and ran a safe distance from the window. Riley cast him a curious glance. 

"What are you doing?" Peter backed up a few feet more. 

"Just in case any more of you suddenly decide you want to flatten me!' She shook her head. _Whatever.. NOW..what are we doing out her again?_ Her eyes grew as she remembered. Scanning the sky, she spotted her prey. 

"GET THAT BIRD," She cried out pointing to the sky. The two boys heads jerked upward. Peter nodded towards Riley and together they shot off in the direction the pigeon was flying. Derek cocked an eye brow, then, realizing he was being left behind suddenly bolted to catch up. 

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

~*10 minutes later*~ 

"Would someone care to explain why we are chasing a god damn pigeon!!" Riley smirked.

"Because it's pretty and flys ever so nicely." He stopped.

"She was joking right?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Turning away from the boys bickering, Riley's eyes returned to the sky. Her eyes widened.

__

AHH! Birds gone! Birds gone! WHERE DID THE BIRD GO!!??! She turned to Peter.

"Where did it go!?" 

"I SEE IT!" He started to run, his head pointed towards the sky. Riley's head shot upwards as well. She saw nothing, but Peter continued to run looking up into the sky above. She watched him curiously. _What the heck is he looking at!? _

"There! Right there!" He shouted as he ran and ran.. and ran..and ran.. _Oh look at pole!_

Her eyes widened. _uh oh.._

"PETER LOOK OU-*CLUNK* she was to late as the boy ran smack into the wooden telephone pole. She winced. _That had to hurt._

Before she could ever move to get to him he had popped back up, looking around like he really hoped no one saw what happened. Riley rolled her eyes. _Boys.._ They all continued running, Peter a little stranger then normal due to the recent event.

~* a half an hour later*~

The trio all stopped running, gasping for breath. Riley clutched her side turning to Peter.

Lowering he voice she spoke. "Peter, we are never going to catch this bird unless you fly! We have to get rid of Derek!" He nodded his head in agreement. "How are we supposed to lose him!!" Slowly, Peter smiled mischievously.

"I've got an idea." She raised an eyebrow. His grin grew. "Just trust me on this one." Riley nodded her head. 

"Fine..fine." He beamed at her. 

"Thank you!" With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek (making her blush a thousand shades of red), and happily trotted over to Derek's side. 

Derek looked up from the transfixed gaze on the ground to meet two pair of eyes shining with glee. Derek scowled. 

"What do you want?" 

"Listen old chap.." Peter started, swinging an arm around the grumpy teenager. Derek shot a look of disgust Peter's way. He continued, " I know you are having a splendid time and all, following us around, but quite frankly, I don't like you. So..good bye!" He removed his hand for the boys shoulder and turned to leave, but suddenly, stopped. "Oh! And one more thing, since I can't quite have you follow us.." Without warning, Peter swiftly grabbed the sides of Derek's pant and quickly jerked downward. The pants fell to his ankles, and the boy made a grab for them, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. With Derek, now bent down and vulnerable, Peter put the next part of his plan in action. Reaching out, he pushed the boy backward making him trip into the ground behind him. He let out a pathetic squeak. Peter snickered evilly as he watched the teenager struggle with his pants as he lay on his back in the middle of the crowd of people. Derek cried out from the ground. "YOU'RE DEAD ROBERTS!" Peter only grinned in return. 

"Just consider that a parting gift! Tootles!" 

Peter returned to the side of a giggling Riley. He beamed. "Told ya you could trust me!" She grinned in return. 

"You never fail to disappoint Peter Pan." In reply he gave her a look that clearly stated, _Well duh!_ She rolled her eyes, then brought them up to the sky. "Come on, we have a bird to catch!"

~*~

"YOU!!" The Captain raged, slamming the innocent young man against the solid brick wall. 

"W-what do you w-want with me!?" The man whimpered in fear. His eyes scanned the deserted ally way. All he had been doing was walking when out of nowhere these people, "pirates" as they called themselves, had grabbed him. The man shook under the pirates grasp. Hook sneered. 

"Tell me where the house of the Parkerson's resides!!!" The man squirmed. "NOW!" The captain demanded piecing the brick with his hook centimetres from the man's face. 

" I-I Don't kno-" 

"TELL ME!!" The cold steel of the hook rested on the man's cheek, daring him to say the wrong thing, so it could draw blood from his flesh. A tear ran from the man's eyes. 

" All right!!! All right!! I'll help you!!" Hook released the man, a malicious smile curving his lips. The man scanned the ally's dump piles. 

There. Right there. 

That's what he needed. 

Shaking, he made his way over to the pile and pulled out a book. A phone book. With a trembling hand, he held the book out to the pirate. The Pirate looked at the man like he didn't understand what the book was. And his next statement confirmed the look.

"YOU GIVE ME A BOOK!? WHAT USE IS THIS!!" he pulled out his sword. "KILL HIM!" The man's eyes widened.

"NO! WAIT!" The Captain lowed his sword. The man rushed over with the book. 

"Look," he pleaded searching through the pages looking up Parkerson. "Right there! See!" 

Growling, Hook snatched the book from the man's hands looking to were he pointed. 

__

Parkerson, it read. _2109 South Denport Road_. 

Hook laughed, but it was not a jolly laugh. It was a laugh that haunted children in their nightmares. Hook turned to the man. 

"Thank you," he echoed out before breaking off into the mad laughter again. Calling to his men, he and his pirates left as sudden as they had came.

The man sunk to the cold street floor clutching his heart. All he good do was pray. Pray that the fate of these Parkersons, who ever they were, did not rest in the hand of that man, or in his case, his hook. 

~*Yet another half an hour later*~

Falling to the ground, Riley Parkerson let out a exhausted breath. "THATS IT! I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!" Peter stopped in his tracks and ran to the collapsed girls side. 

"Come on Rye! The bird!" He yanked on her arm trying to pull her to her feet. 

"No! If you haven't noticed we haven't seen the bird for at least fifteen minutes!"

"So?" 

"SO!?! SO I'M DONE!! THATS IT!!" 

"BUT RYE!!

"NO!!"

" BUT WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR THE EYE! Riley raised herself to her feet.

"NO PETER! I'M GOING HOME! THE BIRD IS GONE!! THERE IS NO REASON TO LOOK FOR THE EYE AT THE MOME-" she stopped mid-sentence as a man sporting a painted feather ran by as he went "hey Peter" then continued on his way. Peter waved at the man and smiled happily 

"Hey, Little Bear!" and watched as the man continued down the path. Suddenly his smile froze at realization of what he saw. Riley and Peter stared at each other in silence. She gave a small cough. 

"Was that just me.. or was that an Indian?" 

"Indian." Riley nodded her head. 

"Oh..oh..ok." There was more silence. Riley cleared her throat again breaking the silence. 

"So...Peter," she started in a shaky dazed voice. "You wanna you know..search for the eye.. or something?.." Peter nodded his head. 

"Ya,...ya that would be good."

"Ok good. Let's go."

"Yeah." They both ran off again.

~*~

Mr. Parkerson stepped from his Dodge Neon, closing the door behind him and headed for the front door of his house. Fiddling with a jumble of keys, he pulled out the right one and stuck it in the lock. Twisting it, the door swung open and he entered.

Across the street, a malicious grin played at Captain James Hook's lips. 

Pulling out their blood stained swords, he and his crew rose from behind the bush. 

"Men," he started, his smile growing, "The game's afoot." His crews' grins grew to match his own. The Captain turned his gaze back to the house. "Lets hunt."

Slowly, they creep towards the Parkerson's house.

A/N: *cough* Um..hi? *readers throw rotten fruit* Well, at least it wasn't rocks!!

*readers throw rocks* Ok..I guess I deserved that. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M

SORRY, AND I'M SORRY A MILLION- NO A BILLION- NO A TRILLION

TIME MORE!!! I can't believe it's been so long sense I've updated!! I'm really am

so sorry! It wasn't suppose to be this long!! Time just kinda flew by! It all started

when I had horrible writers block and I had NO IDEA what to do with this

story..And it got to the point that I was like Ok..maybe I should just stop this story!

But Then I was like NO I CAN'T DO THAT TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS!!!

So I started to try to write..BUT THEN School started and Well, Quit frankly,

PEOPLE LIED WHEN THEY TOLD ME THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN

EASY SCHOOL YEAR! Evil people..*glares* So Then I just plain had no time to

write, But then people started to yell at me to get my butt in gear, which by the way

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!! YELL AT ME ANY TIME YOU WANT!! It

made me feel guilty and then I HAD to write : ) So that brings me here..done with

the chapter and apologizing my butt off. Oy, I swear if I EVER take this long to

write a chapter again come to my house and beat me till I start writing! I don't care

if I have school work! School work!? WHAT SCHOOL WORK!? *throws pile of

homework out the window* 

Ok, Well, again I want to apologize for not writing so long and also for all my stupid

excuses for not writing for so long! : ) Now, to the second part of this authors note

that I seem to be turning into an essay.. I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERY

ONE OF YOU WHO HAVE HAD TO BER WITH ME!!! It really means a lot to

me! *sniff* I think I feel a tear coming on *sniff* THANKS!! I LOVE YOU * gives

readers hugs* 

Allright, for those who I haven't scared away yet..I want to telll you I'll get the next

chapter out A LOT Sooner!! Ok!? So.. How did you like this chapter!? I know it

sucks, but I was to the point that I couldn't make you all wait any longer and I had

to finish it up quick! I felt so guilty! lol but I hope you like it. And PLEASE

REVIEW!! Even if it's just to yell at me : ) THANKS!! And once again, I'M

SORRY!! 

-Meg

P.S. A special Thanks to Tally! YOU HAVE BEEN A LIFESAVER ON HELPING ME WITH THIS!! THANKS!


	6. When everything comes crashing down

****

Chapter 6

When everything comes crashing down

"Ok, ok, ok.." started Riley as she plopped down on an ancient looking park bench. " So let me get this straight. We've lost the bird." Peter slumped down beside her letting out a sigh. 

"Correct." 

"We've seen an Indian."

"Also correct." 

" We have no idea what to do next."

"Yep." 

The girl sighed. 

"We're screwed."

" Right ol' chap" 

She smiled slightly. 

"Really?" she questioned in mock surprise. "Does that mean I get a prize?" The boy smiled, and nodded his head. "And what would that be?" His smile grew larger.

"The privilege of being my pillow." Riley opened her mouth to question, but stopped as she felt a head drop down on her shoulder. She giggled. 

"And here I thought Peter Pan never got tired..." 

"I'm not t-t-" His speech was cut off with a yawn. "-tired," he finished. Shaking her head slightly, she moved a hand up to the boy's forehead and swept a lock of hair aside that had fallen astray. Glancing at his face, she then brought her own head down to rest on his.

"Peter," She whispered. 

"Hmmm," he replied to show he was listening.

"What are we going to do.." 

"Sleep," he answered simply. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Neverland could be destroyed any second and all you can think about it sleep!?" There was a slight pause. 

"..Yes.." Riley`s hands flying to her forehead she felt a head-ache coming on. 

"Peter, you are completely hopeless." 

"No Riley, I'm tired." She let out a frustrated sigh and without warning jumped up from her seat, resulting in the collision of the boy's head with the bench from the sudden gain of free space. 

"Ouch.." Peter mumbled, righting himself and rubbing his sore head. "You are a horrible pillow." 

Ignoring the comment, Riley began to pace. She needed to clear her mind, think things through, figure out what the hell she was suppose to do about all this save-the-world-crap which was so suddenly thrown into her hands. _I'm only one girl, how am I suppose to fix this!? I can't even pick out which socks I would rather wear in the morning, non the less figure out how to save Neverland! I can't do it! I just..can't._

It was Hopeless. 

Everything was hopeless. 

__

We are never going to find the bloody pigeon again, and even if we did there was no hope of it still carrying the eye! Why am I even trying!? Why do I even care!? Why- She stopped as her gaze landed on Peter. 

__

Peter Pan... -The- Peter Pan... 

A smile rose upon her lips as she watched the boy grumbling to himself while soothing his recently injured head. _Peter Pan._ _That's_ why she cared. _That's_ why she had to try. For _him_. For _his_ home. For _his_ life. She dropped her gaze, ashamed. How could she be so pessimistic? How could she have been ready to give up? Sure, it was hopeless, but she had to try. For him. She just had too.. But how? How was she going to figure out what to do? They were at a dead end. 

Riley collapsed to her knees, emotion hitting her full force. She hung her head low, in defeat. Not a second later, warm finger tips gently slide under her chin and lightly tilted it upward. Her despairing brown eyes met hopeful green ones. She had never realized how much she loved his eyes till that moment, as they bore down at her. Always full of spirit, and wonder, playfulness and kindness, determination and hope. She could stare into his eyes for hours and never get tired. There was so much to see. Riley, broke her gaze from him, once again ashamed at herself for doubting, but Peter, quick as lighting, had her head back up again, refusing for her to move it back down. 

He smiled slightly, then shook his head at some unknown thought of his own. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek and began to caress it lightly with his thumb. His other hand moved to the opposite cheek and did the same. Riley's eyes watered, despite her best effort to hold her emotions in. It was just to much. She felt so weak and weary. A tear trickled down her cheek, but in a flash Peter wiped it away with a finger. 

"Rye," He began, his voice almost at a whisper. " It will all be ok." It scared her how he always knew what she was thinking.

"But-" She started, her voice quivering.

" I promise. Everything will be ok.." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead bringing butterflies to her stomach. 

Peter gave her an amused look, as if knowing the sensation he had just sent through her. Riley couldn't help, but give a small laugh through her tears. 

"You are so cocky." Peter's eyes lit up playfully.

"And you..." He paused, his smile growing. "..are beautiful." Blushing a deep shade of red, she lowered her eyes, then raised it again.

"Cocky, but charming none the less.." His grin widened in triumph. 

" See," He started, leaning his head up against hers. "I knew you liked me." She laughed. Peter raised from his knees, pulling the girl along. "Know come on, we've got a world to save!" Riley's smile faded. 

"But how? How are we going to find the eye? We have no idea where to look!" The flying boys eyes brows furrowed together in thought. 

"Well," he finally announced after a few seconds of silence. "What about.._that_ direction." His finger extended east. Riley's stared at him dumbfounded. 

"That direction," she repeated in disbelief. "_That direction_!?! That's _all_ you can think of!?" 

"Well would you prefer _this_ direction?" He finger swung round west. A hand slapped her forehead once again in frustration.

"_This_ direc- **Peter**- I- _AUGH_!" Her head collapsed onto Peter's shoulder, and he could here her mumbling to herself inaudibly. He cocked an eye brow. 

"Rye?" He questioned certainly. The girl gave a deep sigh.

"All right, I give up.." She let out another long defeated sigh. " _That_ way, it is.." _It's not like things could get any worse!_ "Come on." 

Grabbing Peter's hand, the two set off, with the unfortunate feeling of another long night ahead of them.

* 4 hours later* 

Peter sat down Indian-style on the soft grass watching the multi-shaded rays of the sun set slowly fade away into a black mist. The sky was growing darker, night was approaching.

He let out a sigh. It had indeed been a long day searching for the Eye. They had looked everywhere they decide a pigeon would go, but to no avail. So here he was, in the park watching the sunset, trying to forget the long day and enjoy himself, while Riley on the other hand, across from him, banged her head repeatedly on a tree cursing the heavens. 

Some people take defeat better then others.

Peter once again, exhaled, then turned his head away from the fading sunlight, looking over at his partner, who was busy taking her frustration out rather painfully. He shook his head. 

"Riley?" 

" Stupid bird-*thump* -frickin eye-*thump* -Damn, damn, damn- *thump, thump, thump, thump,thu-"

"RYE!!!" The girl snapped her head around at the call of her name. 

"What?!" She questioned in a grumpy three-year-old kind of tone. Peter pulled himself off the grass, walked to the tree where she stood, took her hand, then pulled her to his original spot on the grass.

"Sit," he commanded and she complied, but not before glaring at him, folding her arms across her chest, and letting out a 'Hmph!' He rolled his eyes. " You are so immature." 

"Ha! _Me_! Immature!? _You_ are the immature one!" He grinned. 

" Me?"

"No, the rhino beside you." 

"There is no rhino beside me."

" That's the point." They stared at each other.

"...."

"...."

"What?" 

"Peter, the point is if there is a mature one in this relationship it is me..so...there," she finished lamely.

"Wrong, I am." _ME!? WRONG?! I highly doubt that._

"I'm never wrong."

"So you are wrong and you lie?"

"I don't lie either."

"That was a lie."

"..."

"..."

" I'm still the mature one." 

"Riiiiggggghhhht.."

" I AM!" 

He raised an eye brow in her direction.

"..."

" WHAT!? I AM, I AM, I AM! I AM MATURE!!" _Oh my god I am so immature_. He began to smile. She growled. "shut up." He laughed. She glared. He laughed harder. It was a never ending game of different facial expressions. She finally settled for a.." I highly dislike you at the moment." 

"It's a shame.." He stopped, to brush back a piece of hair from her face. " Because I'm madly in love with you." She fought back the smile that was tugging at her lips. _I hate how he always manages to turn things around like that and make himself look good._ _WHY WASN'T **I** BORN WITH THAT ABILITY!?_ _Hmph. Now what was I doing? Oh yes..pretending like I'm mad._

" Don't you use that Peter Pan charm with me! It will get you no where!" He flashed his pearly whites. _Stop it. STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT._ He frowned slightly at her grumpy expression, but it didn't last long.

" Playing hard to get now are we? Always making things difficult. Well, fine, then I'll just have to try this." _Try what? I don't see him trying anything. I swear he is so c-_

He cut off her thoughts by brushing his soft lips against hers in a playful manner, then pulled back. She let out a dreamy sigh. _Wow.._

__

I mean no! NO, NO, NO! I'm still irritated at him, I'm still irritated at him, I'm still- His lips swept across hers again. 

__

Oi..-I'm..still...irritated...at...I'm...I'm..Once more, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, but ever so lightly, just enough to get a quick taste of the wonder before it was gone again. 

He was teasing her and she knew it. Just daring her to give in. 

__

He will not win! ..I am still irritated..I'm...I'm..ah screw it. 

She gave in and pressed her lips fully to his, intensifying the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, they pulled closer, leaving barley any space. She wanted the kiss to last for ever, but unfortunately she felt Peter pull back a bit. 

__

No..no..don't leave..come back.. I like you again! Please stay!

Despite her mental protest, he did move away making space between them again. Riley sighed, her face wrinkling in grumpiness again. _Leave it to him to make the perfect moment and then ruin it too._

She could hear Peter chuckling. 

"What is so funny!?" She asked sharply. He laughed.

"I'm sorry! It's just you look so angry!" He broke off to laugh again. " I'm not that bad of a kisser am I? Well, of course I'm not-" _Egomaniac_ "-But still!" 

"I'm not angry," Riley stated indignity. 

" Right, and you're never wrong, don't lie, and the mature one too if I'm not mistaken?"

" Exactly." 

" And you call me hopeless!"

"That's because you are." 

"Well I've got news for you Miss Parkerson, you are too."

"So we are both hopeless?"

"Yep, we can be hopeless together."

" So we are both hopeless, going on a hopeless search, all for a hopeless mission, which is hopeless. ... wow.."

"Yep."

"Does this make us pathetic too?"

"Lets just stick with hopeless for now." The two just sat there for a while in silence, watching and listening to there surrounding, till Riley stood up.

" Well, It's dark." 

"That was very observant of you," he remarked as she pulled him to his feet. 

"Oh shut it, you knew what I ment." They smiled at each other. 

"You are right, I better get you home, it's past your bed time." She smiled at his joke, but at the thought of home her smile became a frown. It wasn't home that bothered her. It was more of the fact her father lived at the home. Oh and he would not be happy at her. There .was no doubt he would know by now she had skipped detention. She was dead, and technically she was supposed to have been dead last time so this time ment death for sure. 

Gulping, she turned to Peter. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he reached down and entwined his fingers together with hers, and giving her hand a small squeeze, let her know they would get through it together. She smiled at the sign of affection. 

__

I wish my dad would have believe me about him.. He would love Peter. The thought made her freeze. _That's it! What if her dad saw Peter!_ _He would have to believe her then!_ She could have smacked herself. How could she have been so thick not to have thought of that the first time! Peter had been right upstairs while she was fighting the case to her dad! So that was it.. That was what she was going to do..

She looked up at Peter. 

"What?" he asked the expression on Riley's face puzzling him. 

"Peter, I'm going to show you to my dad." And before he could reply, she was dragging him down the street towards her home. 

__

I just hope he will believe me..

****

Waking up, Riley felt very warm against the soft material her head lay against. Slowly she peeked her eyes open.

It was dark, very dark.

_Where am I...and..and.._ She wiggled her feet. _AND WHY AREN'T MY FEET ON THE GROUND!?!? AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH!!_ She squirmed in one of those ways you do when you've been having a dream when you are falling and wake yourself up. 

"Geez Riley! Don't move you much! I'm going to drop you!" 

__

WHO SAID THAT!?

She swung her face around only to have it smash into a muscular chest. 

Oof.. 

She turned her head back around and looked up to find Peter. _What the.._ Then it hit her.._he was carrying he!._ _I'm such a dimwit_. As she blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment, he set her gently to her feet. _But why was he carrying me? _

"What happened?" She asked, looking at her surrounding. They were on a street of houses dimly lit by a street light.

" Well, we were walking..okay, actually you were practically dragging me, but we were heading for your house and you just...fell on me." _I fell on him?_

" I fell on you?" _How..er..interesting._

" Ya, you just fell asleep." _Oh well that makes more sense._

" I just...fell asleep...on you...while I was walking with you.."

"Dragging me." 

" Same thing."

" Yes, that's what happened."

"Okay..well...okay..." She rubbed her temple in confusion. " Well how did we get here? By the way were are we?" 

" We are at you're house." _My house!? Where!?_ "And after you..er..fell on me..I picked you up and flew here." _HE FLEW?!??!_

" YOU FLEW!!!! PETER!!" She hit him. _He flew! I can't believe he flew AND I MISSED IT!! _

__

Figures. 

"Ow..." He rubbed his head. "No need for violence." _BUT HE FLEW!!!_

" BUT YOU FLEW!!" 

" It was dark!" 

" BUT YOU FLEW!!" 

" Yes Riley, we`ve gone over this already." _Smart-ass_ "Look, no one saw me, I flew low! Plus, I had too! I couldn't quite leave you stranded in the street and I wasn't about to walk back carrying you!" _Grr.._

"Fine, but no more flying!" 

" What about soaring?"

"No!"

" Floating?"

"PEEEEETER!"

" Not even hovering?"

"NO, flying, soaring, floating, hovering, or any other kinds of gravity defying actions. They are simply out of the question!" _God I sound like my mother_. He grunted.

"Fine, but what if it's an emergency?" 

"That depends on the emergency."

"What if there is a cat stuck in the tree?"

"No."

" Ok what if that Derek dolt is looking for you and I have this rock and the only possible way to hit him directly in his head is to fly over him?"

" Tempting, but No!"

"Okay what about-"

" Peter, unless you need to save yourself, somebody, or catch the bloody pigeon you are not to fly! Got it?" 

"YES MA'AM!" He saluted her. _I'm going to ignore that, you impertinent git._ _Now..why was I standing in the middle of the street again?_ Swinging around she faced the front of her house. Remembering, her face went into a pout. It was time to face the father. _Oh goodie._ Her stomach sank.

Riley looked up at Peter. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to go." She turned around and made to leave in the opposite direction, when an arm snaked itself around her waist holding her in place. 

"No, no, no Peter you don't understand! This is never going to work! My dad is going to kill me..KILL ME PETER, KILL ME!!" By this time she had grabbed both sides of his shirt and was shaking him back and forth. Prying her iron locked fingers from his shirt, he took her hands in his. 

"Riley, he is not going to kill you!" 

"You are right, first he is going to chop me into little pieces THEN package me up and ship me off as cat food WHERE CATS WILL EAT ME, THE CATS PETER!! CATS!!!" The boy laughed. 

" I have to give you points for creativity on that one, but it's highly unlikely. You're dad wouldn't do that to you. He loves you and you know it."

"But the cats Peter! The cats!" He rolled his eyes.

"Riley, I promise I will not let you get made into cat food. Now, turn that pretty hiney of you're around and go into that house and tell him about me!" _Okay..on second thought maybe -he's- my mother._ Unwillingly, she turned back around to face her house. 

__

I dooooon't waaaannaaa goooo!!!! 

She felt herself being forced forward. The door loomed closer and closer. _Oh gosh..oh gosh..oh gosh.._

Reaching the steps leading up to the door, Peter dragged her up them, as she claimed to have lost the ability to move her legs due to frost bite..in the middle of April.

There it was. The gates of hell. The opening to complete and utter chaos. The ::Gasp:: Doorway. 

They stopped in front of it. "Now Riley, I want you to open the door and go in."

" You open it."

" No, you it's your house!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Just open it!!"

"It's locked."

"You haven't even touched it."

" ...so.." 

"You could at least open your eyes."

"They are open."

"No, they aren't. Come on now, you could at least _look_ at the door!"

"I'm trying!"

" ..."

"..."

"..."

" Are they open yet?"

"No."

"Okay, well..I guess we can go then!" She turned an began to leave, but was once again stopped by a strong arm. _Damn it..I was so close_. Peter sighed, dragging her back to the door knob. 

"All right, I'm going to open it for you sense you seem to have lost the ability to do that too." He reached out and grabbed the door knob and twisted the handle. 

"Don't bother it's always loc-" The door swung open. "-cked." Riley stared, perplexed at the door. 

" I thought you said it would be locked?"

" ..It should.. Dad never leaves it unlocked..It's a pet peeve of his.." They both continued to stare, before Riley shook her head. She was being silly. " He probably just forgot or ..something," She said hopefully. 

"Yea," Peter agreed. "That's probably it.." He moved the door open the rest of the way. It creaked as it opened to reveal total blackness. _Ok..something isn't right.._

Riley moved forward. "Dad?" She called out into the blackness, then stopped, listening for any response. But none came. "DAD!?!" She tried again, this time louder. Still no response. She turned to Peter.

"Something's wrong." Not an instant later, Peter had his sword out held at ready. 

"Stay here," He commanded simply, moving forward, but stopped as Riley's hand gripped his shoulder. 

" I'm coming with you."

" No Riley it could be dangerous."

" I'm not a little girl Peter, I can take care of myself." Seeing her eyes full of determination and stubbornness, he knew she would not listen to him. He sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, but take this.." He reached down into his boot and pulled out a small dagger and held it out to her with an extent of his hand. With a very shaking hand of her own, she took it from him. " And..and..be careful." She gave a grave smile and nodded her head. 

"You too." He gave a like nod, and together they headed into the darkness.

As they entered the house, the feeling that something was defiantly wrong grew stronger. Not only was it pitch black, it was dead silent. The only sound being made by their footsteps as the progressed deeper into the house. Even the air felt different. It was cold and thin, like they were on the top of a mountain. She found it hard to breathe. 

Caught in her thoughts, she jumped as Peter's hushed voice suddenly filled her ears. " Is there anyway to get light?" She nodded her head dumbly, then realized it was to dark for him to see her nod. 

"Yes," She started in a silenced voice much like his. " Just around the corner near the kitchen entrance." He didn't answer back, but she could hear his light footsteps heading down the corner of the wall. 

Next thing she knew, a bright light filled the room, and she had to cover her eyes at the sudden change. Adjusting her eyes, she looked around. Her mouth dropped open. She was in the kitchen and it was a disaster! Chairs were tipped over and flung in every which direction, cabinets hung open, glass dishes smashed into the tiniest pieces and sprinkles like pixie dust over the floors and counter tops, forks protruded from the walls as if somebody had played a game of darts with them, and the water taps were spraying water full force- overflowing the sink and falling over the counter tops like a mini waterfall turning the floor below into a pool. She was speechless. Swinging her self around she looked into the living room. It was the same way, then to the bedrooms, It was like a tornado had gone through the room. 

Suddenly Riley's shock turned into something else. Panic. Her father! Where was her father!? 

"Peter!! PETER! Where are you?!" He came rushing into the room his eyes as wide as hers. 

"I'm here..I'm-"

"Peter my dad! Where is my dad!?" His shock faded and his logic returned. 

" Just stay here, I'm going to look up stairs." Riley moved forward to follow. 

"No Riley, stay here this time, I'll be right back!" With that he rushed up the stairs, sword in hand. 

Moving carefully around the glass and piles of broken wood, she made her way further into the kitchen, her mind screaming as she went. _Who had done this? Why had they done this? Where was her father? Was he all right? What if he was d-_ No, she couldn't even think about that possibility. 

Deep in thought, she didn't even notice the puddle of water in front of her till it was to late and had walked right into it- losing her balance and falling to the ground painfully. She cried out in pain as a white-hot pain ran through her shoulder. Her hand quickly flew to the source of that pain and felt a thick stream of blood. There, protruding from her shoulder, stuck a quarter size piece of glass. She let out a soft curse. She had to get it out, but god was it going to hurt. It was very deep. Sucking in a breath, she cautiously grabbed on to the piece of glass and pulled it out. Another wail of pain escaped her mouth. The blood flow quickening, she grabbed a shredded kitchen towel off the floor and quickly wrapped it around her shoulder, wincing as she tightened it. With her opposite hand she clung hold onto a cabinet handle and pulled herself upright.

Breathing as steadily as she could, her eyes began to travel the room. Everything seemed so much taller from her spot of the floor. The cabinets, the sink, the door. Her eyes landed on a door as something shiny flashed. With the door being open, she couldn't see what it was. It was probably just another fork stick in the door like it was all along the wall, but for some reason she was still curious. She could at least move the door to see what it was. Refusing to get up off the floor yet, she instead stretched her foot out as far as it would go and with her tip-toes knocked the door closed. 

As it slammed shut, she gasped. What appeared to be a fork stuck into the wood, was not a fork at all, but a long dagger, glinting brightly as the light reflected upon it's flawless silver blade, and ruby studded hilt. 

A new terror arose inside Riley. She knew perfectly well who that blade belonged too. She had misfortunately seen it too many times herself in certain situations. None of which she wished to remember. That blade ment torture, that blade ment suffering, that blade ment death, that blade, belonged to Captain James Hook. And if that was not enough to give a girl nightmares, then the note beneath the blade baring his signature certainly would. No new for the Captain could be good news. Meaning, this news very well could bear the news of the worst about her father. 

The thought was too much. 

Riley's stomach lurched, and she threw up. 

A clamor was suddenly heard from the stairway. "Riley! I searched the whole house! There is noth-RILEY!" They boys eyes widened as he reached the kitchen entrance and peered down at the pale, shaking, blood stained, girl sprawled out on the floor. "RILEY!" the boy yelled out again, running to her side, cutting away anything blocking his path with his long sword. 

"Riley! What happened!? What's wrong?!" Reaching her side, he knelt down beside her, dropping his sword and sweeping an arm around her back just in time to support the girl as she fell back into him. He placed his free hand on her forehead. His face creased in concern "By Neverland Riley! You're burning up! What happened!?" 

All the girl could do was place a shaking hand up and point it towards the door, before her head went to the side, throwing up again. Peter's face tripled in lines of concern and rage as she glanced up at the door. Apparently, he had recognized the dagger too. 

Slowly, and carefully he raised the girl off of him and gently re-leaned her against the cabinet. Standing to his feet, he made his way through the water and broken glass to the door. Grasping hold of the cold steel hilt of the dagger, he wrenched it from the splitting wood, the note it held falling to his hand. Not being a very good reader, it took the boy a few minutes to make sense of the words, but when he did he wished he hadn't, but at least he could breathe a small sigh of relief at some of the words how terrible they still may be. Peter turned to Riley. 

" He's not dead." At the words, some of the color returned to the girl's face. The letter in hand, he walked from the door and took a seat beside Riley again. He handed the piece of paper to her and she read silently: 

__

Dear Miss Parkerson, 

Your presence is formally requested by myself and my crew, at the 'The Blue Anchor' down by the docks. If you fail to attend in three days time. You will have my deepest sympathy at the death of your dear father. I look forward to our reunion my sweet child. 

Sincerely,

James Hook,

Captain

The paper fell from Riley's hands. She cursed softly. "Damn it ," She hissed, her voice turned bitter. "Why Dad? Why him!? He had nothing to do with any of this! Nothing! Yet He's the one that gets taken! God-" She cursed herself. "-I'm such an idiot. How could I have not thought about this happening!? This is my fault! I'm the one that dragged him into this mess. And I'M going to be the one to get him out of it." Riley rose to her feet, hissing slightly as her shoulder, and weak knees making her shake. Peter grabbed her uninjured shoulder and pulled her back to the ground. 

"Like hell you are! You can barely stand! Yes, your father will be saved, but it will be _me_ doing it. _Alone._ I'm not going to get you into any more danger then I already have!"

" Oh stop being the hero for two seconds Peter! I'm not the only one who this will be dangerous for! You know as well as I, that this is a trap set for you! You can't take on an army of pirates by yourself! You need help, and as it is my father that has been taken, I am going to help get him back. Weather you like it or not! I refuse to stand back and watch you and my Dad die because you are too bloody thick to let me help!"

"Thick!? ME!? I'm not the one ready to charge in on hook with meaningless demands with no defense 'cept an injured shoulder and a good excuse for telling him off!" He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. " And she tells me, I'M being thick!"

" Despite what that over-sized head of yours thinks, I am not defenseless! I can take care for myself!" _God Rye, you need this boy around to help you get your dad back! Stop insulting him! You know, he's just trying to do this for your safety! To protect you!_

" Like you did back in Neverland huh? Almost getting killed by pirates before I saved you!" _He's just trying to protect me..he's just trying to protect me..by saying this is he JUST trying to protect me.._ " Or when the you got kidnapped by the Found? If I remember right It was me who saved you then too." _He is JUST trying to be the SWEET, CARING, boy he is and prove this point so I won't save my father.._ " Oh and lets not forget the Second time you got caught by pirates you were practically crying like a baby for me to save you!" _Ok..that was harsh_. Her eyes watered. _I AM AT TOO MUCH OF AN EMOTIONAL STATE RIGHT NOW TO TAKE THIS CRAP. _

__

..Woah..breeeaathheee..

Riley closed her eyes trying to control her emotions. Her mind was made up. She knew what she was going to do. Whether HE Liked it or not. 

" Peter," She started slowly attempting to keep her voice calm. " I am going down to the docks 3 days from now to save my dad. I can do this with or without you. That is up to you, but either way I am still doing it." She watched him breath in and out as steadily as he could. His face was masked in tranquillity, but she looked past his face, into his eyes, his soul, where she could tell the real battle was raging. 

Finally, the calm exterior broke from his face, and one of stubbornness replaced it. 

" Rye, No.. I can do this by myself. Everything will be fi-"

" DAMN IT PETER! YOU ARE LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD! THIS IS REAILTY, EVERYTHING DOESN'T ALWAYS HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! MY DAD HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED PETER, BY FILTHY MURDERERS! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! GOD, JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GROW UP ALLREADY!" That was the last thing she said before she stomped from the room, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and the weakness her entire body felt. She didn't care. She was mad. No, She was furious. Nothing else mattered. 

Riley couldn't even look at Peter's face before she exited the front door slamming it behind her. She knew she had offend him. And she had offend him bad. Probably as bad as she could have. In truth, She didn't even want to look back. What would there be to see if she did? His stunned, pained face at her words? It wasn't like she didn't already feel guilty enough. _Why was I cursed to speak before I think!? _

Riley just stood there, guilt ridden, her back to the door. Maybe she should just turn around and go apologize? _Like he would forgive me. _

No, She wouldn't go back, as bad as she felt about her words, was as right as she felt about the decision she had made. 

That's when her stubbornness began to kicked in. 

She had given him a chance to let her go! It was her father for Christ sake's! She shouldn't feel bad for her decision to save him! She didn't need Peter to do it! She was just as capable as accomplishing something as he was! 

Convincing herself she was right, she lifted her head, and let out a sigh. With that, she left the house behind, not even giving it a second glance. Yes, she could do this.. She could do this on her own... 

She swallowed.

__

..oh God I just hope I'm making the right decision..

A/N: Oh gosh..NOT ANOTHER FIGHT! those two need to learn to control their tempers .. tsk..tsk. *sigh* 

Anyway, Here. *hands reviewers piles of rocks* I figured sense you were planning on throwing things at me anyway for waiting to update so long that I would just be a nice author and supply you with rocks. I am not worthy of rotten fruits and vegetables. No need to thank me, It's the least I could do. : ) I really am sorry. I know, I know I've said that so many times before, but I really am. So Thank you to all the people who yelled at me once again to get my lazy butt moving. Where would I be without you lovely people!? 

By the way as I was checking this story I thought of something. The whole "God" thing. I never thought about this before (I'm kind of slow you see) but does this offend any of you? If so, I'm very sorry and I would be happy to change it. 

Umm..what now..what now? AH! Yes. Peter being able to read. To my knowledge, I'm not sure he knows how, but I needed him to be able to in my story so lets just say Wendy taught him ok? : ) 

Next on the list, If the Riley/Peter/note-stuck-in-the-door-with -the-dagger thing seems very familiar to you like you've seen it before, that's probably because you have. The whole Idea was kind of based off the Movie Hook, so yes I give full credit to that brilliant movie. So don't sue me please! 

And finally last but certainly not least, I want to thank all you grand reviewers who have stuck with me even through those moments when you just want to rip my head off I'm so horrible. Merci mon amies! ( I probably did that wrong. Two years of French and I still can't do the basics!) But thanks, for everything! I will try my best to get the next chapter out as quick as I can. I'm not going to make any promises on when, because..well..we all know how that goes. So, I better get working on it! Thank you again all of you! And as always, Read and Review! Tootles!

-Meg


	7. You could call it a stepup

__

You just HAD to tell him!

Of all the things you could have said and you pick 'grow up'.

__

YOU TOLD PETER PAN TO GROW UP! PETER PAN! You. Are. An. IDIOT! And just look where it's got you! 

"Thanks for reminding me," Riley Parkerson grumbled to herself out loud as her brain continued to mentally lecture her. She really was in quite the predicament. She was lost. In the middle of nowhere. With an injured shoulder. In the dark. 

__

I really should have thought this out better..

This was not good. Definitely not good. 

__

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! 

She smacked her head. Multiple times. Hard.

__

Oy..

Turning in circles she scanned the area. She could barely see past a few feet in front of her. She had long past the illuminating glow of the street lights and now missed them, very much so. It was just well, black! Not even the moon and the stars seemed to produce any light. It seemed every single god created was out to get her tonight. What did I _ever do!?_

'_Well, you did tell a childhood idle to grown up_,' her mind sang.

"Shut up," she sang right back aloud. She stopped, at the sound of her own voice and grunted. _Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself._ She sighed. 

__

I wish Peter were here.. She straightened at the sudden thought. 

__

No I don't! The right side of her mind screamed.

__

Yes you do! The left side retaliated just as quick. 

It was an all out mental war.

__

I don't need him! I can survive without him! Hell, I lived with my drunk mother for 7 years, this is nothing compared to that! I am just lost in a bit of dark. That's all. A bit of dark... 

__

..okay, a lot of dark. Still nothing I can't handle. I'm sixteen. Almost seventeen! I'm pretty much an adult! I don't need a stubborn, egotistical, flying fairy tale character to look after me! I can face the dark! I'm not afraid. No siree! No me! I'm just fi-AHHHHHHH! 

Riley jumped behind what she assumed to be a bench as a sudden rustle sounded beside her. 

__

WHAT WAS THAT!? 

Slowly, she peeked her head up from behind the bench gazing in the direction the noise had come from. There. In the dark not far away was something. Yes, definitely something. Something..small?.. and round? Was that round? Round-ish? It was to dark to tell, but possibly... 

It let out another sound. Riley ended her observation abruptly, ducking back behind the bench again. _This is SO not cool._ Curiosity getting the best of her, she cautiously raised her head up again just enough so her eyes could peer out. It was still there. The small, round-ish, something. She squinted her eyes, trying her best to see the 'something' better through the darkness. The 'something' flapped it's wings and cooed once more. 

__

Hold up. 

Wings? Cooed? 

Her eyes widened. 

__

WINGS!! COOS!! OH! OH! I KNOW THIS!! BIRDS!!! But what kind of birds? 

Riley's mouth dropped open. _Birds...birrddd..I know this..come on...think.. birrddss-_ "PIGEONS!" she yelled out in realization springing up from behind the bench. The pigeons fluttered there wings at the outburst. Her hands flew to her mouth and she lowed herself back behind the bench again. _Baaaad, very bad. Don't do that again._ She nodded her head agreeing with herself.

Riley's eyes focused on the group of pigeons, which had luckily, not fluttered that far away. Her mind raced. _The Eye.. What if? Just maybe.._

Her neck craned forward and her eyes targeted on the wretched little creature's beak. It was impossible to tell, though. She was too far away, and it was too dark to tell. She needed to be closer. 

Tentatively, she inched her way around the bench and closer to the subject in question. The pigeons roused as she grew closer, but luckily, they being the stupid birds they are, did little else. Once in front of the birds, she froze and stared, searching for any sign of the marble-like ball known as the Eye of Neverland. It had to be here. It just had to! She could almost feel it. 

And sure enough, as her gaze passed onto the very last pigeon in the group, there it was: the Eye of Neverland. 

What luck! Riley could have laughed out loud. It was unbelievable! It had to have been fate! There was no other way to explain it. What were the chances of finding the exact pigeon you were searching for and it still holding the Eye? Yet there it was. Right in front of her very eyes! 

Now, that one problem had been resolved, there was another. Now, she had to actually get the Eye. Easier said then done. 

She began to move forward again, even slower then before. She wasn't going to take any chances. She was not going to let that bloody bird get away again. Just a little closer and she could make her move. 

"Here birdie, birdie, birdie," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Come to Riley you brainless, flying, BIRD!!" She pounced at her pray, then became lost in a frenzy of feathers and coos as the unaware pigeons took to the skies. But to her own surprise, as a cloud of feathers cleared, her pigeon struggled in her grip as she held it by it's back feathers. This time she did laugh. Madly too. She had done it! She had actually caught the stupid bird! She was fighting hard to keep hold of it though. The squirming bird was not making it easy to get a good grip, especially as the feathers she held on to kept plucking out. But she was NOT going to let the thing get away. She would cry if it did. 

The pigeon almost freed itself from her grasp, but she quickly leapt forward onto it again, rolling onto the cold, hard street in the process. She let out a soft cry, landing on her injured shoulder, but the injury was quickly forgotten again in determination to get the Eye. 

The pigeon fluttered its wings madly as she squeezed her hands around t's body. 

"JUST DROP THE EYE ALREADY!" she screamed at it. But no matter how hard she clung onto the bird, it didn't drop the Eye. "LET GO!" The more she yelled at it, the harder it seemed to hold onto the Eye. 

Suddenly, a faint light in the distance was caught from the corner of her eye, but she dismissed it and continued to roll around on the ground with the bird, fighting. A few seconds later though, the light became brighter. And it became hard to ignore it. Making sure she had the pigeon held soundly in her arms, she risked a glance upward. She was wrong. It was not just a light. It was two lights, accompanied by a sound known distinctly as a horn. 

Riley's eyes grew to the size of a baseball. 

__

CAR!!

She swore. _No! Not now! Not this moment_! She was so close! She had the bloody bird in her hands! She couldn't just let go! But that seemed to be the only option. She couldn't run with the bird. It was either let go..or well get hit! 

Who knew that could be such a hard decision. 

Her heart raced, right a long with her hands as she seemed to be choking the life out of the poor bird trying to make it let go. "COME ON!! LET GO!!" The headlights loomed closer, the horn honked louder. "COME ON!!!" Riley had to move, and she had to move now. Time was gone. It was now or die. 

Letting out a scream, whether it be in fright, pain, or anger, she let go of the bird and dove out of the path of the car, it missing her by inches as it passed. 

Next thing she heard, was the car's screeching brakes. As it slowed to a stop. Riley ignored the car though, instead her eyes scanned the skies for the pigeon. There it was! It staggered downward through the air, it's feathers ruffled in all directions. It was going to land! It was actually going to land again! She grinned ear to ear. 

Riley watched it's landing course and saw as it awkwardly landed on the top of the car, the one that had almost hit her. Ha! Great, all she had to do is go out and get it! As she stared closer at the car though her smile dropped. 

Riley cursed. 

It was a cop car. She couldn't be seen by the cops! They would ask questions! Questions she really didn't want to answer. _Damnit!_ She could kiss her bird and the Eye of Neverland goodbye. 

The cop car door swiftly opened and a tall man in uniform stepped out. Riley quickly, hide around the corner. The man circled his car looking for any sign of what he had just almost hit. But there was nothing. Suddenly, a soft coo seemed to have caught the man's attention and his eyes flew to the top of the car where a plump pigeon trudged, Riley's gaze following right along with his. The police officer let out a strand of curses and waved his hands in the air, shooing the pigeon. In reply the pigeon fluttered it's wings and hoped a long the row of red and blue lights that were situated on the top of his car. 

The man grunted at the lack of effect and grabbed a rock from a long the side of the street throwing it at the bird. In surprise, the pigeon leap, dropping the Eye it held in it's beak, and took off. 

Riley froze. 

It _dropped_ the Eye. 

Satisfied, the cop took one more glance around his car and headed towards the door. Muttering something about 'stupid pigeons', he climbed back into the car and drove off.

Riley stood there, frozen in place, the past events playing repeatedly in her head.

_The bird has **dropped** the Eye. The Eye..dropped..by the bird. The **bird**..had **dropped**.. the **Eye**. _

Suddenly, the world sped up again and she realize something more important then the bird dropping the Eye. 

The police car was driving away, with the Eye of Neverland still on top! 

The teenage girl jumped out from behind her corner, waving her arms hysterically in the air. 

"WAIT! COME BACK!" But it was to late. The car faded into the black mist of darkness, and it was gone. Riley's arms dropped to her sides like dead weights. Her mouth hung open, yet no words exited. She stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the brick wall behind her. _Okay.._ She closed her eyes and inhaled trying to regain control of the situation. 

__

Okay. This is...not good, but not necessarily bad. I mean, sure I lost the Eye, but then again, at least that stupid bird doesn't have it anymore. Which is a..uh..step up. I think. Right? Oh gosh...

She began to pace.

__

Of course this is better. At least now I know where to look for the Eye. Sorta. Supposing that cop car is from the area. Which is likely.. I hope. Which means all I have to do is pray the car goes to the right police station. And then..I will uh..simply break in, find the car, and look up in the lights for the car. That is supposing the car is actually there and not sitting at some man's house, and that the Eye is still up there. Which most likely won't be, but does it even matter because I'll be in jail anyway for breaking into a police station! Oy..this isn't good. 

Riley's face went to her hands. Not only was she lost, alone, injured, in the dark, but now, she had to deal with breaking and entering! Into the very heart of crime punishers no less! There were no words to describe how dead she was going to be. 

The girl's hands slid from her face. Moving her head, she gazed upward. If possible, the sky seemed to be getting darker by the second. And to add to her enjoyment..

It began to rain. 

Riley squeaked as droplets of surprising coldness drenched her skin. She stumbled backwards- unfortunately, right into an alley trash can. She hollered as her feet flew up from the ground and she flipped backwards, and hit the ground, taking the trash can with her. 

__

Graceful, very graceful.. was the last thought, before everything started to go fuzzy, and then finally black.

~*~

Peter stood. Frozen. Silent. The only movement being the soft breathing moving his chest up and down slowly. He had been this way for some time now. Just standing there, in the kitchen of the Parkerson's house, thinking. 

He had been insulted. 

Damn well too. 

If it hadn't have been towards him, he might have even congratulated it. 

Peter folded his arms, the thought making him irritated- making it the first official movement in three hours. 

He had just stood there and taken it too. Not even a peep escaped his mouth as she stormed out of the house. This was not the Peter Pan Style. 

__

What is wrong with me!? he groaned. _I knew it! I'm turning soft.. Great. JUST GREAT. I am not a softy. AND never will be! I don't have to take this 'grow up' crap from her! Uh, hello!? I'm Peter Pan! I don't have to do silly little things like grow up IF I DON'T WANT TOO! For Neverland's sake! I'm not SUPPOSED to grow up._

It would totally ruin my image.

The boy's eyes flashed to the Captain's dagger in his hands, then down to the letter lying on the floor. 

__

The ' Red Crab' by the docks.. in three days.. 

In three days time, he would meet Hook. Peter half smiled. This would be the first in quite some time he would go up against his greatest enemy again. To tell the truth, he missed it all. The war cries, the woosh of the sword as it sliced through the air, and the hunger for a real challenge. A taste he had come to miss most of all. 

And that is what Hook had offered him on a silver platter. 

A _real_ challenge. One where life was on the line. One that could not be failed. One that he most certainly was not going to turn down. 

__

Yes, he decided moving forward through the shreds of broken glass and wood across the damp floor. He was going to meet Hook on the appointed date, and he would find this dock without the help of Riley. 

He suddenly stopped, his thoughts resting on her. 

__

Where is she anyway? He shook his head.

Why should he care!? As she said, "She was a _big_ girl, she didn't _need_ any help!" 

Peter snorted. _She wouldn't last 24 hours without me! _

__

That was at Neverland, your home. Things are quite different now, his brain piped in. 

Peter laughed bitterly, "What do _you_ know?" 

I am your conscious you half-wit.

Peter sighed. "Great, my own brain has turned against me." 

__

Because you are wrong

The boy frowned. "Am not!"

__

Are too! He folded his arms again in irritation.

"Oh, who asked _you_ anyway!?"

You did.

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Shut up!" His hands came to his face, breathing in and out slowly in attempt to restrain his temper. Shaking his head, he began walking forward once again. 

__

No, Riley is on her own this time, If she doesn't want me, then she won't have me. I'm not going to stick around where I'm not wanted. He twirled Hook's dagger around in his fingers. He was going to find Hook, he was going to beat Hook, and he would save her father, but not for her. 

The dagger tightened in his grip.

__

Not for her.. 

With a cry of rage, the dagger flew from his hands embedding itself in the door frame. 

Peter stumbled backwards slightly, his emotion surprising himself. 

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he open them. Running a hand through his hair, he took one last glance at the dagger sticking into the door and left the house. All without a word. 

******

Poke, Poke.

__

Stop it.

Poke, Poke, Poke.

__

I said stop it. 

Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke.

__

Stooooooooopppppp ittttttt!!! 

The teenage girl rolled over in her sleep, slightly ticked.

"Wake up, girl!" a gruff voice commanded. 

__

I don't wanna, leave me alone. 

Riley rolled over again.

"Wake up!" demanded the voice again. 

"Five more minutes, Dad," mumbled the girl, which actually came out sounding more like "Mmm mhmm mmrmm mhrm.." In reply, her awakener kicked her. 

Okay.. The sleeping girl's eyebrows furrowed. _Dad has never resorted to violence when waking me up. I have to say he is taking this just a bit too serious!_ She grunted, deciding it was time to get up and give her father a piece of her mind on wake-up etiquette. 

"Honestly, _Father_," she started, reluctantly opened her eyes and springing from her bed, " I do-AHHHHH!" Riley fell backwards in surprise, as she caught sight of the shabby looking man in front of her. 

That was NOT her father! And this was NOT her bedroom! She quickly noticed, glancing around at her surrounding. 

__

Alley? ALLEY!? WHY AM I IN AN ALLEY!??! 

She didn't ponder on that one long, her attention snapping back to the dingy man as he decided to move towards her. 

__

AHHHHHHHH!!

Without hesitation, Riley grabbed the top of the garbage can and held it in front of her as a shield. "STAY BACK, SCUM!" _Oh nice. Really nice. Lets insult your possible murderer. That will make him reconsider killing you. _

Rolling his eyes, the man began to reach into his long shredded coat. 

Oh gosh, HE'S GOT A GUN!! 

Riley's eyes went wide. "DON'T KILL ME!" she yelled, ducking to the ground, placing the garbage can lib over her head in protection. Her eyes tightly clamped shut. 

__

Oh gosh, this is it, I'm going to die, I'm actually going to die! I can't die yet! I've barely lived my life! I..I.. I haven't done everything I wanted yet! I'll never get married and..and. have ten children! ...well..maybe not that many..But that's not the point! I'm DYING! I'll never see Peter, or Dad, or my friends ever again. HECK I am almost going to miss Derek! 

Almost. 

And I never got to tell Peter about the Eye! Neverland is going to be destroyed all because of me! And and..and..and why is this taking so long? 

She peeked an eye open, then another. Her mouth dropped down. The man was..was.. LAUGHING!

__

Honestly, I don't see what's so funny! I'm about to die here! 

Riley grew angry. Lowering the lid from her head, she rose from the ground. 

"If you are going to kill me you could have the decency not to laugh about it!" she began in an annoyed, indignant voice. "There is absolutely nothing funny about murder! I-" she stopped. 

The man was laughing again. 

The girl crossed her arms. This was getting irritating. She waited for him to stop laughing, but he didn't. She let out a frustrated grunt. "Oh really, just get this over with and kill me already will you!? I'm getting impatient!"

"No, no!" the man finally said, managing to bring his laugh down to a chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you! I was go-" He never finished because he began to laugh again, his face turning red in delight. 

Riley cocked an eye brow. "Oh really!?! Then why did you reach into your coat, huh!? Obviously it was to get a wea-" The man held out his hand revealing it's contents "-a..handkerchief?" The girl's face burned red in embarrassment. "Oh..so you..aren't going to kill me.." The man had stopped laughing, but his face still held a pleased expression.

"Nope!" he grinned a toothy smile. "I just want to help. Here." He extended the hand bearing the handkerchief forward. Riley stared at it skeptically. 

"Help? Help with what? What's that for?" She nodded toward his hand. 

"Your shoulder. It's bleeding." 

"**WHAT!?** I'M **BLEEDING!?** WHERE!? WHY?!" Her finger tips landed on her shoulder, and blood was immediately smeared onto them. "OH MY GOSH, I'M DYING! I'M DYING! HOW- YOU DID SHOOT ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" She pointed at the man. " I KNEW IT! I- OH MY- BUT WHEN-" She felt faint. "I'M DYING!" She felt a slap across her face. Not a hard slap, but one non the less. Riley faced the man. "Thank you," was all she could say before sinking to her knees. 

The girl blinked several times. "Better?" questioned the man. She nodded dumbly. Her hand went back up to the towel soaked in blood. 

__

Wait. 

__

Towel? Her hand flew to her mouth. The kitchen towel! Memories of the previous night began to rush at her at high speed. Peter, the injury, her dad, the fight, the pigeon, the car, the rain, and finally the evil trash can. It all made sense now. She let out moan.

Suddenly, she yelped as something painfully tugged at her shoulder. Her eyes flew to the man, who without knowing had kneeled down beside her and was now unraveling the bloody remains of the towel from her shoulder and began to replace it with his handkerchief. Riley winced as he tightened it. 

"There!" He leaned back, and sat Indian style, admiring his work. Her mouth dropped open, then closed. Open, then closed again. She didn't know what to say! What were you suppose to say to some random man that found you in the middle of an alley, woke you up, and treated your injury!? 

"Umm..thanks," she spoke awkwardly. He nodded his head in amusement. Riley looked the man up and down. He seemed to be nice enough, but should she trust him? _Well, he hasn't killed you yet.. and he did just help you_, her conscience supplied. True, but still. Her head cocked sideways. 

The man didn't look to be much older then forty and beneath the dirt that seemed to cover every inch of him, she could tell he had probably been handsome in his younger years. There was no doubt this man was homeless, especially by the condition of his clothes. Every bit of him seemed to show poverty. Everything, that is, except his face, which beamed brightly, his eyes radiating youth. She smiled at him. 

"So, young one," his voice deep, and if she didn't know any better she'd say had a slight Irish accent. "What brings you to my humble home?" He extended his hands gesturing towards the alley, grinning pleasantly.

Despite, her distrust in the man, Riley moved to lean against the wall, right beside him. 

She sighed. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"No?" he chuckled. "What's your name, young one?" 

She hesitated slightly before answering, "Riley." 

"Ah, good strong Irish name, Riley." Her hunch was concluded. "Name's Conner, but please, call me Con." He smiled warmly. "Now, about this story of y'ers. Out with it! Come on!" 

Riley shook her head. "No, you'll think I'm crazy!" 

"If it helps, I already think you are crazy." His toothy grin was back. Riley smiled as well. 

"Well, in that case.." At once, she began the long tale of her many adventures.

Finally, several hours later, her story came to an end with, "And that is how I came to be here, stranded, pathetic, and hopeless." After a few moments, Con nodded his head. 

"Well, you were right." 

"About what?" the girl asked in confusion.

"I do think you are absolutely crazy." 

"See! I knew it! I knew you would never be-"

"But-" he cut in, "I believe you." Riley froze, caught of guard. 

"Y-you do?" 

"Yep!"

"Even the whole 'I've been running around with Peter Pan, looking for the Eye of Neverland, getting chased by pirates, and have an absolute dislike for Tinker bell...the _fairy_..?" She stressed, raising an eye brow.

"I believe every word." This was insane!

"Why?" she had to ask. The man shrugged. 

"I don't know. It just seems to make sense, and explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, the reason why I swear I passed a group of Indians the other day, while looking for lunch, or the fact that on the TV's in the TV store, the news keeps going on about strange happenings, like pirates falling from the sky, out of what seems to be thin air, and repeated sighting of wild looking children, dressed in leaves carrying around swords. And I swear the other day I saw a mermaid swimming in the town fountain. It all fits perfectly with your story, young one."

Riley's mouth fell open. " _The News!? It's on the News! Oh my..it's happening faster then I thought. This is bad. Very bad."_ Springing up, the girl began to pace. "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad..." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Swinging around, she faced Con. 

"Young one, I have complete faith that you will figure this problem of yours out. And when you do.. make sure you come back and tell old Con how it turned out, hm? Bring this Peter Pan too, I'm inclined to meet the lad." He winked. Riley sighed and began to pace once more. 

"But what if it doesn't turn out ok? What if I never make up with Peter? What if everyth-" Turning back around, she halted.

Con was gone. 

She spun in a circle. He was nowhere in sight. She scratched the side of her head. _Odd. How do people always do that?_ Sighing, she lowered her head.

_Now what..._

Her situation hadn't improved much. 

~*~

The cold dark room was filled with laughed. Malicious laughter. 

"Smee!" the man called, breaking his laughter just long enough to speak the name. The plump man trotted over.

"Yes Captain?" Smee asked brightly, his fear of him for the moment ceased, due to the Captain's good mood. He had never seen the man so happy. And what reason did the man have not to be happy? His plans were working out perfectly. 

"Mr. Smee," Captain James Hook started, an evil smile spread across his face. "Report."

"The prisoner has awaken and is demanding an explanation sir!" Hook broke into laughter again. 

"I suppose he is! Well Mr. Smee, we mustn't keep him waiting, then. We have much to tell him." The Captain rose to his feet, and exited the small room as his first mate held the door open for him. 

Upon his entrance of the new room, every pirate in it backed away from the thing they had been circling around, making room for the Captain to walk forward. As every man had cleared the way and now stood in two identical lines on both sides of him, they revealed the prisoner who sat in a old moth eaten chair, his hands and feet bound to it and wearing a disgruntled yet frightened expression on his aging face. 

"Ah, Mr. Parkerson, I'm so glad you could join us!" expressed Hook happily, his mouth in a wide grin, approaching the man. 

"Wh-who are you?" stuttered the man, his voice shaky. He swallowed, and with more confidence, continued with, "How do you know my name? What do you want with me? Answer me!"

"Tsk, Tsk Mr. Parkerson, you will get no answers with such a demanding tone." Mr. Parkerson growled at the comment.

"You will get caught you know! You won't get away with whatever you are planning!" The Captain laughed at this. 

"You remind me a lot of your daughter. Very sure of herself, that one. Never knows when to say silent. This fault will cost her life, as it will for you if you do not learn your manners." 

The man's eyes widened. " How do you know my daughter? Where is she!? If you hurt her I swear I will-" The man stopped as a cold blade rested on his throat. 

"You will do nothing, because that is all you can do," sneered the Captain. Mr. Parkerson's breathing became shaky, and his eyes widened in terror. Hook chuckled, removing the dagger from the man's throat. 

"Are you afraid, Mr. Parkerson?" His eyes narrowed. "You should be, and if you ever forget that, be sure I'll be there to remind you." He placed the dagger back in his belt. "Now, as you asked, My name is Captain James Hook and I want nothing from you."

"Captain Hook? That's very funny. Now what's your real name? And why am I here if you don't want me? You still haven't answered how you know me or my daughter."

"What did I say about manners? You Parkersons never listen do you." He sighed. "Alas, that problem will be taken care of soon, but for here and now, yes, I am Captain James Hook, though whether you chose to believe it or not is your choice. You are here because your skinny little brat of a daughter Riley made the terrible mistake of joining sides with Peter Pan-" Beside the captain a sudden gasp was heard. 

Hook whirled around, in search for the owner of the sound, but every body was straight-faced and silent, staring at him. He shook his head and turned back to Mr. Parkerson, not about to let a little gasp get to him. 

"As I was saying, she made a mistake, a big one, and will pay for it dearly." The man shook his head. 

" Peter Pan? I- .. I don't understand what's going on here."

"Then let me put it simply. Pan and your little rat will come to save you and when they do, I'll kill them!" 

"No! You can't! She's just a kid! She can't possibly have done anything that horrible!"

"It's more of who she did it too, then what she did. It's a matter of pride, Mr. Parkerson, any man should understand that." The man squirmed in his chair to get free.

"She'll never find me anyway, you bastard! What makes you think she'll even come if she did! You ever think of that you f-"

"On the contrary, your daughter will find me just fine. As for making sure she'll come lets just say I left her some words of "inspiration"."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, she comes..or you die!" He smiled evilly once more "Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Parkerson, I have lots to prepare before her arrival and must get to it!" The Captain turned to leave. 

"But-" the man started, but was cut off at the connection of something hard to his skull sending him into slumber. 

Hook turned to his men. "Timms, Will, Marx-" Three men stepped forward. "Watch Mr. Parkerson. Make sure he doesn't escape. He does and I'll kill you all without a second thought. Got it?" They all nodded. Echoing "Yes, Sir" in unison. " Good," he stated. "Now, for the rest of you, man your post around the building. Any sight of Pan or the girl before the due time, bring them to me alive immediately. If you see anybody else, kill them. Clear?" They once again all nodded. 

"Excellent." He began to walk back to his quarters. "Smee, come!" he called before they both disappeared behind a thick wooden door. 

Every pirate let out a sign of relief and pulled out there long broad swords, heading for their posts. All except one that is, one who wasn't really a pirate at all.

The tall dark stranger snuck behind the corner, hiding from sight as the flow of pirates past by. Once the area was clear, he steeped into view, shifting his disguise over his tall, lean body.

He exhaled in relief. That had been a close one. That gasp of his could have ruined everything. And it being over such a stupid thing as recognition of a name. He swiped a hand across his forehead wiping away the sweat, but smiling none the less at the information he had just learned. 

"Oh Hook Ol' boy, you have no idea what's coming for you," he whispered to himself before ducking his head and crawling though the small hole in the wall. The fresh morning air hit his face, upon exit of the building. 

"No idea at all.."

He threw the pirate hat from his head grinning, then began his sprint down the alley ways away from the old run-down building to share his news.

A/N: Now who could that possibly be!? HMMMM... I guess you will just have to wait for next chapter to see! : ) I'LL GIVE PETER PAN'S HAT TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES IT!!! *readers woo and aww* THAT'S RIGHT, -THE- PETER PAN HAT, WORE BY THE MAN HIMSELF! Now everybody, not all at once! Don't crowd!

...

*tumble weed blows by*

... anybody?

..Hmm..tough crowd..

FINE, THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO WEAR THE SUPER COOL PETER PAN HAT TILL SOMEONE REVIEWS AND GUESSES! Woo hoo! *Puts on hat and runs around the room singing _I believe I can fly*_

*cough* ANNNYWAY, What did ya think? I'm sorry again it took me so long to get out...*bows head in shame* Here take it- *pulls off the Peter Pan hat* I don't _deserve_ to wear the amazing Peter Pan hat.. I really am sorry. I've been so busy with homework, and you all know how it is, homework before anything else. Well, that's not my opinion, but my mother says otherwise and I can't disagree with her..she has this evil eye..creeps me out.. *twitches* BUT AS ALWAYS, I _deeply _appreciate all of you wonderful people sticking with me and reading my story! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! 

A SPECAIL THANKS TO MY BETA TALLY! Go read her stories under Tallemera Rane, They are AWESOME! Thank you! : ) This story would be no where without your help! *bows to the almighty Beta Queen* ; )

All right, well I've rambled enough I suppose. So once again, Thanks to all of you! you have any questions or just wanna have a chat feel free to email me at Soccerfreak1487@aol.com! Please READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make me happy. : ) Lots of reviews make me write quicker. hint, hint ; ) Don't forget to guess who you think it is if you want! Remember! There's a Peter Pan hat Just sitting here waiting to be claimed..

...

...OH LOOK A FAIRY!!! *quickly grabs Peter Pan hat and runs* 

TOOTLES!

~*~Meg~*~


	8. Old faces in new places

Chapter 8

Old Faces In New Places

The day was lit brightly with the sun's glittering light, the streets were bustling with people all enjoying a nice Saturday morning out in town, and everyone was peaceful and happy.

Everyone, except one.

One girl, who leaned crossly against a brick wall, glaring irritably at anyone who dared to wish "Good morning!" or smile cheerfully up at her.

To say this girl was grumpy was an understatement, for she was much more, and threatening to lash out at the person who said otherwise.

Then again, this crabby girl had reasons to be in such a state. One being the deprivation of a shower over a twenty hour time period. The next, hunger. And the last three being the kidnapping of her father, the fight with her flying "friend", and the possible destruction of this Flying "friend's" homeland any second.

Yes, Riley Danielle Parkerson had it bad and had every right to be grouchy. Which she was taking full advantage off.

The girl groaned, glancing down at her stomach as it growled for the fourth time in five minutes. She was starving, and with each grumble of her stomach she could hear it cry, 'feeeeeeeeed me, feeeeeed me.'

"I'd be only to happy," she mumbled aloud, receiving an odd look from a bystander passing by. Grunting in reply, Riley folded her arms and sunk lower into the wall, returning to her game of pedestrian glaring.

Suddenly, without any warning, an unexpected siren filled the air, making everyone, including the girl, turn their heads upward, towards the migraine-making blare.

Across the street, a speeding car slowed to a stop, it's red and blue lights flashing.

Cops!

Eyes going wide, Riley immediately leaped from her resting place against the brick and began to hurtle herself into hiding, when realization hit, and she stopped. The girl rolled her eyes. _What am I hiding for? I didn't do anything!_ She paused and gulped.

_At least not yet..._

Still, shaking her head, and mentally cursing her idiocy, she retraced her steps and re-claimed her spot on the brick wall. As the cars parked, two metal doors swung open, and Riley watched as two men clad in uniform stepped into view, joking quietly with one another.

Closing the door, the men steeped off the road and onto the sidewalk heading for the.. - she looked upward at the shop sign- .

Riley smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. _Doughnut shop. How cliché..._ She stopped mid-smile when something hit her..

Wait-Cops! COPS!!! What if the Eye... Her thoughts drifted off.

Springing from her spot on the wall, she crossed the street, slowly, and casually approached the police car. _Look up in the lights.._ she needed to look up in the lights. There was a problem though, the lights were higher up then she could see. Riley groaned. She was going to have to climb. Great. This was not good. The people of Seattle where not accustom to seeing teenage girls climb up on police cars and search the lights. This was going to look very suspicious, not to mention be very embarrassing if someone saw her. Her face fell to her hands. "Why me?" she mumbled into the flesh pressed to her face.

With a final groan, her hands fell from her face and she stared around her. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her. _Well...not yet at least._ Trying to look as normal as she could, Riley snuck closer to the car.

Letting out a nervous cough, she, casually as could manage, leaned herself against the warm, mental exterior of the police car. Riley exhaled in relief. _Well...that wasn't so hard.._

She glanced up at the lights high above her head. _Now..it's hard._

All she had to do now was climb up the car and search the lights. This had to be done quick and unnoticeably. Riley moaned. _Here goes nothing..._

In one swift moment, Riley placed her foot in the car door handle and used it to launch her body upward landing neatly on top of the car.

...or at least, that's what should have happened.

Instead, as Riley placed her foot in the car door handle preparing to launch herself upward, to her surprise the door her foot was balancing on, sprang open as she nudged the handle, making her lose her balance and fall backwards through the air.

She hit the ground with a bang, instantly shooting pain though every muscle in her body.

But the fun did not stop there. Laying on her back, she watched as the car door swung to it's full extent right over her head, barley missing hitting her face, as a hand protruded from the darkness within the car pushing it open.

Her eyes widened.

Oh my gosh. There is someone in the car. The cop car. The cop car that holds MUUUURRRDEEERRREERRRSSS!!!!!! and I.. JUST. OPENED. THE. DOOR.

Can we all say.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Riley lay frozen. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do.. I wonder who it is.._

She winced at the stupidity of her own thought.

WHO FRICKIN CARES WHO IT IS, YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!!!

...again..

Damn it! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!?!!

I can't take it anymore. THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF BEING THE VICTIM! I AM TO FRICKIN' UPSET FOR THIS! I'M THROUGH. MR. MURDERER, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOOOM.

Yelling her head off, Riley shot up, ready to kill.

Unfortunately, the mystery person from inside the car, picked that exact moment to make his escape, resulting in a loud BAM! As two heads slammed together with great force.

_OUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHH!!!_

Riley fell back to the ground clutching her head tightly with her hands in pain. _AUUGGHH!! I HATE MY LIFE! HATE IT, HATE IT, HATE IT! ... HATTTTEE ITTTTT!!!!_

The enraged teenage girl clenched her fists in fury and rolled over, to face where her "murderer" had fallen to lye on his stomach beside her. _HE. IS. DEAD._

Furiously, she iron locked her fingers on the back of this shirt, and pulled him over onto his back.

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'VE PISSED OFF BUD-" She stopped, as her victim's grimacing, but very familiar, face came into few.

Riley screamed.

So did Fardi.

They both scrambled several feet backwards in shock.

"WHA- WHAT- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Riley managed to hysterically squeak out.

Fardi, her second before possible murderer, gapped his mouth open and closed- much like a fish, no words seeming to come to him.

"ME!?" he questioned, finally finding his voice. " WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU- HER- I MEAN-" Fish like gapping motions began once more.

Riley, opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as there was a loud bang, as the doughnut shop door flung open and two police officers rushed out toward them shouting.

Uh oh... time to go..

As if her mind had been read, a hand, belonging to Fardi, pulled her from the ground and dragged her forward. Together, the two raced off down the street. Neither one daring to look back, although they knew the Police were hot on their tail.

Riley was becoming breathless. " Were...are," She filled her lungs as much as she could, "..we....go," another breath. "..ing," she managed to finish between more inhalations of air.

Fardi, who looked just as tired as her, shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Her eyes widened, and she dead out stopped in place, jerking Fardi to a stop beside her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING!? HOW ARE-"

"Riley!!" he bellowed hastily.

" -WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WERE TO GET-"

"RILEY!!!" He yelled again, this time louder.

"WHAT!? She shrieked back, her rambling halting.

" WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!!!"

She paused. " Huh?" She peered behind her, Realization hit her. " OH!" They sped off again, a hint of embarrassment tingeing Riley's cheeks.

I swear..I have got to be the only person ever born to forget I'm being chased in the middle of actually being chased...

..how pathetic.

The girl's thoughts were cut off as she was suddenly jerked sideways into a dark ally, between two buildings.

Quickly, Fardi placed his hand over her mouth, before she could make a sound.

His hand remained there, till the blurry outline of two police officers sped by.

Letting out a sigh of relief, his hand dropped. For a few moments the two just starred at each other in awkward silence, neither knowing where to start.

Then..

" How did you get here!?" was questioned in unison.

"I-" They started again once more at the same time.

You-" Riley put her hand up to silence him.

"You go first." Fardi sighed, retreating from her form to sit down on the concrete not far away. Once, comfortably as could be, sat in Indian style on the ground, he started his story.

"Well.. actually...I don't know what's going on..and I don't know how I got here..I was hoping maybe..you could tell me." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Riley smiled. It seems like just yesterday she had been Kidnapped by the Found and held for ransom. In the end, settling a war between the lost boys and the found, making a few new friends, and then, seeming forever happy, being swept off her feet ..by...Peter..

She frowned.

How could things have ever ended up like this... It was so perfect...

Riley shook the thoughts from her head, and opened her mouth.

"The Eye-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence before Fardi's eyes grew wide and he gasped.

" The Eye of Neverland! No! But Who!? How!?"

"Hook," Riley spat the name as if it were poison.

Fardi's eyes grew dark as well at mention of the name. "But how? What about Peter? Where is he anyway.."

The teenage girl flinched at the name. Sadness washing over her, but she took a deep breathe and sat down beside the boy.

"Get comfortable," she began almost at a whisper. " This is a long story."

With that, she began to explain what had happened since she had left the Found hide out.

A half an hour later, Fardi sighed. " Wow..." was all he managed to get out.

"Tell me about it." Riley leaned back against the brick wall.

"So..so let me get this straight.. You and Peter are fighting, your Dad's been kidnapped, you have three days-"

" Actually now, more like two days-" She cut in

"-okay, two days to save him, all while slowly Neverland gets sucked into your world, and the Eye Of Neverland rides around on the top of this..this.. what did you call it again?"

"Vehicle."

"Right, and Pirates are running around town trying to find it and bring about the destruction of Neverland?"

" Yep."

"Bloody hell.."

" I know. What about you? When did you get stuck in this mess?"

" Uh, three days ago I suppose. Me and Mexlee where just walking through the forest then POOF, we ended up in this contraption of positively fowl smelling material.

Riley giggled lightly at the look of utter disgust on his face, and at the mention of a certain name. " Mexlee's here too?" she smiled for the first time all day.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. " Yah, he's here too."

"I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if he's forgotten me." Fardi laughed.

" I wouldn't worry about that." He flashed his pearly whites. " I believe you left an impression on him he will _never_ forget." The girl grinned mischievously

"I dare say," he continued, "he'll _never_ make the mistake of kidnapping _you_ again."

Riley snickered.

"Speaking of Mexlee," he started, rising from the ground. " I'm supposed to be meeting him. Come on, " he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet as well, continuing, "I'll explain what I've been doing since I've got here on the way."

Peter grumbled to himself before sending a soda can flying down the street from a particularly hard kick of his foot.

" I don't need your help!" he mimicked in a high pitched voice resembling a certain teenage girl, before scowling.

"HA!" he laughed bitterly. " I'm Peter Pan. EVERYONE needs my help!"

"Doesn't need my help.." he mumbled once more, kicking another soda can.

Peter raised his head to peer down the long alley way as he made his way along.

Ohh this was not good. He had no clue where he was. Or as a matter of fact, where he was going. He had no clue where these docks were he was suppose to meet his enemy, or knew of anyway to figure out where. In other words:

He was screwed.

And he couldn't even fly. Peter stopped at the thought. Or could he.. A wide grin began to work it's way across his face. He could fly! He had no Riley mothering him about telling him he couldn't. So why not? Of course, Riley would be furious if she knew. But then she was already mad at him, and he at her, so what was there to lose?

Peter looked to his feet. And slowly- looking around first to make sure no one was watching- raised on foot from the ground, quickly followed by another, resulting in him hovering slightly above the ground. The boy laughed. Then, raised himself higher, and laughed again. He had almost reached the tops of the long brick building when a thought struck him.

What if he was seen?

He lowed a bit.

What would people think?

He lowered more.

Riley had said it wasn't normal to fly..

He frowned and lowered to the point he was once more inches from the ground.

Oh great..

His feet touched the ground and he sighed.

What ever happened to having fun?

Peter folded his arms across his chest and grumbled.

I blame Riley for this. That blasted girl. Gone and given me common sense! AUGGHHHH!!

But she wasn't here. _I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HER!!_ he once more reminded

himself, beginning to rise once more.

_But what if_- He landed back on the ground.

NO! He rose.

_But_- He landed.

_AUUUUGGHHHHH!_

She didn't control him. Why was he having such a hard time with this. He could make up his own mind! He didn't need her! She was gone from him. She has no more power. He didn't have to listen!

I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.

He glanced down the dark alleyway once more, then, with a growl of frustration made his way down it.

On foot.

" Stupid girl..." he mumbled out as he went.

Fardi let out a sigh. " There it is," He started, extending his arm to show the towering water fountain positioned in the middle of the town square, as they walked towards it. " This is where Mexlee and I agreed to meet back up."

Riley nodded her head. "So he should be here?"

"Should," he relied.

" So, why did you guys separate anyway?"

" Well," Fardi ran a hand through his hair. " I'm not really sure. I mean, he went off to find something to eat, and he came back anxious looking, then next thing I knew he ran off again- said he'd be back soon and explain."

The girl nodded once more. " So you're in the dark too.."

"Basically," the boy smiled. "Ah! Look!" He began suddenly pointing with his finger. "There he is."

Riley ginned as she followed the point of his finger to see a tall, dark haired boy, fidgeting impatiently as he leaned against the fountain edge.

Oh is this going to be fun..

With a mischievous grin on her face, Riley as quietly as possible, tip-toed her way up to him, till she stood not but a few feet away from him.

"Oohhhhhh Mexleeeeee," she called out sweetly.

His head casually rose at the sound of his name being called, his eyes searching around for the owner of the voice.

She watched as they glanced over her, then landed on Fardi.

Mexlee smiled. " Hey Fard-" He stopped, his eyes shooting back to her.

His eyes widened in horror.

Riley grinned. " MEXLEE!"

His eyes widened more.

She took a step towards him, arms extended in greeting.

The boy jumped in fright, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards..

..right into the fountain.

Riley's hand flew over her mouth.

Oh my gosh. I KILLED HIM.

Seconds later, Mexlee's head sprang up from the fountain water, spitting out water and then taking in a breath of air.

Oh..good..phew..

She let out a sigh of relief. Fardi chuckled, watching a soaking wet Mexlee pull himself from the cold fountain, over the edge, to land on the sun-warmed concrete near by.

Sputtering water, Mexlee opened his eyes to see to figures hovering over him. One he recognized as Fardi and one as...

Screaming, he shot from the girl to a safe distance of ten feet. Then he scooted back another five feet across the ground, just to be safe.

Fardi smiled at Riley. " I think he remembers you." Sniggering, Riley raised from where she was bent down on the ground and headed towards Mexlee.

His eyes widened once more as she drew near.

"Oh no.." He backed up slowly. "Oh no no no no no no nooooO!!!!!"

Riley giggled. "Miss me?" she asked, before tackling him into a hug. Pushing her away, he shoot from her gasp and hid himself behind Fardi.

" Fardi, what is she doing here!?" Mexlee hissed.

"She lives here."

Mexlee whined and turned his head to the skies. "WHAT KIND OF CRUEL SICK TWISTED PLACE IS THIS!?"

"Oh quit being such a baby!" She rolled her eyes, walking towards him. He glared her way.

"I'm not! And stay back!" he added, stepping backwards for her, pulling Fardi with him as a shield.

"Look," She started taking another step forward "I'm-"

"Stay!"

She moved her foot. "But I-"

"Not another step!"

Riley let out a frustrated sigh. " Fine!" Folding her arms, she stood still.

"Now Fardi, I've got her stopped, " Mexlee began lowering his voice to a whisper. " On the count of three, we make a run for it."

Rolling his eyes, Fardi plucked himself from Mexlee's grip. " No, you ninny, I brought her here!"

The boys mouth dropped open in terror. " YOU _WHAT_!?"

" I brought her here!"

" I heard what you said! I mean _WHY_!?"

" Because she can help us!"

" We don't need her hel-"

"AND we are going to try to help her too."

"We!? What do you mean we!? I DON'T THIN-

" -Yes we, now tell me, where did you go too?"

" -this is an absolute outrage, I am NOT going within ONE FOOT OF HER, and how does she even expect us to help her- WHICH I'M NOT GOING TOO- Doesn't she have that flying fool to help her- AND DON'T GE-"

"MEXLEE!"

"What!?"

" Just shut up for a second will you! We are going to help her. She knows how we got here. And her dad-"

"Dad?" Mexlee groaned. " Oh no.."

"What?"

"Oh nothing..nothing..absolutely nothing.." The boy folded his arms across his chest and turned his back.

"What!? You know where he is don't you!? You've seen him!"

Mexlee looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "..Maybe.."

"MEXLEE!"

He rolled his eyes. " Oh fine, _FINE_. I'll tell you," he exclaimed irritably, throwing his arms up into the air in defeat. "You know when I left? Well, I saw a pirate, and I followed him to this place..."

"..and?"

Mexlee let out a frustrated sigh. " _AND_ I disguised myself as a pirate, found Hook's secret hideout, and found out he has _Her_-" He pointed at Riley glaring. "-father held captive. There. HAPPY!?" He folded his arms once more grumbling. " NOW, you tell me how we got stuck on this wretched place, and better yet, how we get off of it!"

"The Eye of Neverland-" The dark haired boy's eyes grew wide.

"The Eye!? Where is it? How did-"

" Hook had it-"

" Had it? What do you mean _had_ it!?"

"I mean, it's lost," Fardi shifted nervously, "..here."

"LOST!? _HERE_!? Do you have any idea what this means!? IT MEANS, WE COULD ALL BE-"

"-Destroyed and Neverland along with us, I know-"

"NO! IT MEANS WE COULD ALL BE STUCK ON THE BLASTED PLACE FOREVER!" He shot a glare at Riley and whispered, "with _her_."

Fardi rolled his eyes. "That's why we have to find it. And before Hook, might I add! BUT FIRST, we have to help Riley get her father back-"

" -Can't the _almighty_ Peter Pan help her!?"

" Well, no.. she doesn't exactly know where he is at the moment.." Fardi, shifted uncomfortably," ..and from what I hear..doesn't exactly want to know.."

Mexlee laughed bitterly." Oh _great_. Just GREAT. Her and the flying fool are having a little fight. We can't get home till the Eye is found. And you want me to go on some stupid rescue mission- WHICH I'M STILL NOT DOING- This is all just GREAT."

"Well, we don't exactly-"

"Excuse me?" came a impatient voice from behind Fardi. The two boys turned around to face Riley. " As much as I just hate to break up your little chat and all," she continued, " I'm kind of on a tight schedule here."

Fardi sighed. " Mexlee knows where you Dad is."

Her eyes grew. "What? You've seem him? He's still alive!? Is he hurt? TELL ME!" she demanded anxiously, grabbing hold of Mexlee's shirt.

"He's fine!" he announced, shaking the girl from her hold. "Fair amount of bruises, but he's fine."

"Well, we have to go save him. Come on!" She tugged on both the boys' arms.

"Are you mental!?" exclaimed Mexlee with a look of horror. "We just can't go barging in there! It's swarming with pirates! Plus, stop worrying, they won't kill him yet. You've got two days to show up!"

" I can't just sit here and wait! And what do you expect me to do!? If I show up in two days like I'm supposed to, they will kill me on the spot!"

"Your point?" Mexlee inquired innocently.

"AUGH!" She kicked him in the shin.

Repeatedly.

"OOOWWW!! STUPID- OW! - BLOODY- OOOWW!!- VIOLENT- OW! - _LUNATIC_!!" He hid behind Fardi once more, his face red in anger and pain.

"NOOoow, as I was saying," Riley began with a slight smug smile playing at the edge of her lips, " What are we going to do?"

Fardi stepped forward, making Mexlee jump in horror at the loss of his shield. " What we are going to do now," he began, his brow creased in thought, "is think of a plan."

Riley nodded her head. "Agreed."

And so they began to think.

I knew I should have flown...

Peter Pan grumbled to himself, walking down the busy street sidewalk, with aching feet, still lost as hell.

Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just continue wandering around aimlessly forever!

He had never felt so helpless before. In fact, he had never felt helpless at all! He was Peter Pan. He always had the answers.

Yet, here he was: Answerless.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help. Well, not so much as help as maybe guidance. Once on the right track, he could figure out the rest on his own.

As Peter Pan grumbled his way down the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the being crossing in front of him, as she exited the door of the tiny book shop. At least until it was too late:

And the two collided.

The girl squeaked in surprise, stumbling backwards, her book flying from her hands.

Peter scrambled forward, catching the girl in his grasp seconds before she hit the ground. Pulling her up, he straightened her and their eyes met.

The girl gasped. And he himself even shifted a little in surprise. He knew her face. They had met before.

"It's you!" Peter exclaimed.

"Kyle?" the girl questioned.

"Who?" he asked, in confusion.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_!"

He smiled. "Oh, I'm Peter."

"Who?"

"ME!"

"What!?" The girl raised an eye brow at him.

Oh..this isn't working at all..

The girl opened her mouth to speak again, but Peter raised a hand.

"Who are you? You look familiar," he inquired.

"Oh, it's me, Alyssia, from school. Don't you remember?"

Riley's friend..

"Yah.."

Suddenly a thought hit him. Striking him so suddenly it was like lightening. She could help him! She lived here! He smiled down at the girl.

"Come on-" he voiced, before quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Wait- What!? HEY!" she protested. " Where are we going!?"

Making sure it was deserted, Peter hauled the girl into the nearest alleyway, where they could talk in private.

"Sit," he commanded.

She sat. Peter began to pace, wondering where to start.

"Um, excuse me," The girl started, clearing her throat after a few minutes of watching him, " Would you care to explain why you just dragged me here? I mean, as much as I would just love to watch you pace all day grumbling to yourself, I've got things to do." He continued to pace, her words going unnoticed.

Alyssia raised an eyebrow. "Kyle?"

No answer.

"Kyylleee.." She tried again.

Still no answer. The boy continued to pace.

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

" Look, I didn't want it to get to this, but you leave me no choice.." She told him, aware he still wasn't paying attention.

Standing up, she cleared her throat. "**KYYYYLEEEEEEEEE**-"

Peter's hands clamped over the screaming girl's mouth.

"What are you doing!?" He hissed.

"Mmphm mM Mhmh phmm!"

"What!? ..oh.." He lowered his hands.

" I SAID I'M TRY-" his hands flew back over her mouth, wincing, then motioned with his finger to his lips to not be so loud. Alyissa rolled her eyes, and pried his hand away from her mouth. " I _said_, " she began once more in a quieter tone, " I was trying to get your attention!"

" Well, why didn't you just say my name?"

The girl stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Peter asked uncomfortable under the gaze.

"Look Kyle, I don't know what your playing at here bu-"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"_Who_ who!?"

" W_ho_ who, what is that suppose to mean?"

"You asked who what and I said who who because I wanted to know who!"

"_What_?"

"What?"

"Wha- OKAY- okay, we are not going to start this again."

"Fine, but _your_ the one who wanted to know who what.."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SAID WHO!!" The girl exclaimed with impatience.

"Well I just wanted to know who Kyle is.."

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?"

"What do _you_ mean what!? It's you!"

"Who?"

" YOU!!"

"Me?"

"Yes, _YOU_!"

"You who?"

" YOU- AUGH! Just Stop! STOOOPP!"

"_You_ started it.." Peter folded his arms stubbornly.

Alyissa let out a frustrated sigh. Her head falling to her hands. Moments later, her head raised and she took in a deep breathe of air.

"Okay, this is going no where. Just answer me this. Are you or are you not Kyle Roberts?"

" No," he stated firmly.

"No?"

" Well," he started his brow creased in thought, " Yes.."

" Yes!?"

"Well not really." He shifted feet. "Well, sorta.."

"What do you mean sorta? You can't sorta be someone. Either you are or you aren't!"

"Then no." He shook his head, making up his mind.

"No? What do you mean _no_!? Then who are you!?" The girl backed up slowly looking upon him with a slightly frightened look.

"I'm Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter," he confirmed.

"Peter who?"

"Peter Pan."

The girl started laughing. " No, seriously."

" I am serious!"

She continued to laugh. " Right. Sure. Uh huh. Good one." Her laughter began to die though, as he continued to stare at her in complete seriousness. " I mean, you can't be serious.." she continued, a smile of disbelief still lingering on her lips.

Peter continued to stare.

" Come on, you can't be serious I mean, Peter Pan? How can you possibly be serious! Peter Pan for the love of- The same Peter Pan I was read stories about when I was young to get me to fall asleep, Peter Pan as in Neverland, flying, fights against evil pirates, owns a pixie-"

"Fairy actually.."

She backed farther away from him. " You're even crazier then I thought you were! No.. it's not true.. no way-" she began to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled out, grabbing hold of her arm. " I can prove it."

Alyssia stopped, raising an eye brow. "Prove it? How?"

He let go of her arm. " Just watch." Backing away from her, he spread his arms out like wings, and with a dazzling mischievous smile, his feet slowly lifted from the ground, and he began to hover.

The teenage girls mouth dropped open.

Peter's smile grew wider and he laughed at her expression. " Believe me now?" he asked his voice holding much amusement.

Alyssia gulped, then cleared her throat trying to find her voice, "I'm sure l-lots of p-p-people can do that.." She paled, and swallowed once more, not truly believing her own words.

He only smiled in reply. " Well, can they do this!?" He did a full out flip in mid air, his feet not once touching the ground.

The girl felt light headed. "Oh my.." she wavered a little in her spot. Peter lowered to the ground and steadied her with a hand to each shoulder.

He wore a quirky smile as he stared down at her. " Face it. I'm Peter Pan."

She wobbled again. " Well, I mean- so you can fly..but- oh no- but it can't be.. I mean- oh my.." Her words came out in a jumble. " These thing don't happen everyday..maybe I'm going crazy- oh my..crap- Is there a possibility I'm dreaming?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"Then that means that I- ..that you.. are real?" She felt light headed once more. " Oh.."

She stared up at him for a moment. " Can I poke you?" she asked, the ridiculousness of the

question not quite registering in her mind.

With her finger, Alyssia reached out and softly tapped the flying boy on the shoulder. She let out a deep breath. " Oh my.. he's real."

And with that, she flat out fainted.

Peter sighed, looking down at the unconscious girl.

This is going to be a long day..

A/N: Hey hey hey! Been a while hasn't it? Hmmm... runs away before people can even think about throwing flying solid (and unsolid, they are just as bad you know) objects at head

from a safe distance of thirty feet

ALLLLRIGHT, shall I continue? Sorry it took me so long, I was in another 'OMG I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE, I'M HORRIBLE, IT'S HOPELESS' stage again, but it passed. Yaahhh cough anyway, sorry!

So what do you think? It wasn't to horribly terribly what-were-you-thinking-when-you-wrote-this-you-bad-writer-you was it? I hope not. : /

HEY, just wanted to let you know, I've also been working on redoing the first few chapter of The New Days Sun, so I'll have that up soon! I think it will be A LOT better then what I originally had. I'm not really changing anything, I'm just writing it better.. Sooo we will seee..

Well, I better go, but THANKS FOR READING and thank your for all the WONDERFUL reviews : ) Made me feel all tingy in side. lol Thanks! AND once aagain, a special thanks to my Beta Tally, thanks for fixing all my millions of mistakes : )

Sooo now, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please and thanks!

Always, -Meg

P.S. If you didn't catch it, MEXLEE was our surprise pirate in disguise in chapter 7! YAHHH lol no one got it..so I guess I get the amazing super awesomely cool Peter Pan Hat. hahaha LOSERS. lol j/k bye bye!


	9. Operation notsosuccessful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. breaks down an cries**

**Chapter 9 **

Operation not-so-successful

"You got the stuff?"

"Yah, here," Riley tossed the store bag to Fairdi.

"Great." Catching it, the boy reached into it and pulled out the mechanical device that lay within. Then, looking over to his friend Mexlee who stood not far away, arms crossed, and a grumpy expression lining his face, he threw the bag to him. "Catch."

Mexlee caught the bag with one hand, glaring at it. With a frustrated sigh, the boy took out another device, similar to the ones Fairdi and Riley held in their hands.

He stared down at it skeptically. "_What _is this _blasted _thing called again?"

Riley sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "It's a Walkie Talkie, and I've _told _you a hundred times!"

He stuck his tongue out at her in reply, then looked back at the object in his hand. He shook it.

Nothing happened.

He turned it over, and shook it again.

Still nothing.

He boy stared at it for a moment longer studying it, before turning to the brick wall beside him and began pounding the device against it.

Riley's head rose at the sound, eyes growing as they rested on the source. "NO!" she shouted, springing forward and grabbing the walkie talkie from the boy's hand before he could do further damage. "What are you _doing_!?" she squealed, anxiously inspecting it for any harm done.

"_What_!?" he exclaimed in defense, throwing his hands up in the air. "It wouldn't work!"

She rolled her eyes. "You_ idiot_, that's because it's not turned on!" She pushed the button on the side of his walkie talkie, bringing it to life. Riley shoved it back in his hands. "_There_, now _don't_ bang it on anything."

The boy stared down at it, watching the green light flash happily, then moved his gaze up at the retreating figure of Riley. "I knew that," he mumbled, folding his arms once more.

She rolled her eyes. Then, clearing her throat, she began, " All right, we've spent all day-

"_-and _night.." she heard Mexlee grumble bitterly.

" -thinking and planning this out, and tonight.. is the night." She exhaled deeply, her brow furrowed. Fairdi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Riley smiled up at him warmly in return. " We have everything with need?"

The boy nodded, and motioned to the bag slung across his shoulder. " We couldn't be more ready."

She nodded. "Good, now all we have to do is wait until the perfect time."

Riley Parkerson stood, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and forehead wrinkled in worry.

Fairdi watched her in confusion. "What's wrong? Everything is planned perfectly, nothing could go wrong."

Folding her arms, the girl sighed. " Nothing.. I know, I know," she began, shaking her head. "I was just thinking," she continued, "what would happen if Peter showed up."

"Riley, we already _know_ he'll be there, he's _Peter Pan_. He's _always_ there."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Okay, not helping."

"Sorry, I just mean to say.. You're going to have to face him eventually. You can't stay mad at him forever."

Riley snorted. "I can, and I will."

"He was just trying to keep you safe, you know that, don't you?" he argued.

"I'm _not _a baby."

"Then _maybe_ you should stop acting like one," Mexlee rudely snapped out, as he sat across from the two, arms crossed irately.

Riley rounded on his, glaring. "And just what is _that _supposed to mean!?"

" I would have_ thought_, it was quite obvious," he sneered. "It_ means_, that you should start to realize the seriousness of this whole situation and stop wanting to _foolishly_ go barging in on danger like you are some great and invincible_ warrior_, then whining about it when someone who just so happens to care what happens to you- insane as he is to do so- tries to put a stop to it! It's not _that _difficult to understand!"

Riley blinked; her mouth hanging open stupidly, trying to find the right words to reply, only to find that she couldn't.

Because.. he was right.

She shook her head. _But still! _

" But.. but.." she began in retaliation. "_He _was the one tha-"

"So what do you think?" Fairdi quickly cut in, sensing a continuing argument.

Mexlee and Riley turned to him, faces both red from their recent brawl, with the same question echoing from their mouths. "About _what_!?"

"About the plan of course!" the boy exclaimed. " What should we call it?"

The two teenagers stared at the third.

"Name it?" Mexlee asked. " You want to _name_ the plan? For the love of Neverland, _why_?"

He nodded. "It just seems like a good idea.. you know, so we know what we are talking about..I guess." Riley knew he had just come up with this to get them to stop arguing. She could tell by his face, he thought it was just as stupid as an idea as she did. But, nonetheless, she moodily shrugged in replied.

"Whatever.."

Fairdi gave a half grin, then said, "How about..Operation," he paused for a moment, thinking. "Operation..Save..Neverland?"

"But that's not really the mission, is it?" Mexlee snapped back with a smirk. "What about Operation Get Me Off This Bloody Planet."

Riley rolled her eyes, then her mind flicking back to their recent argument, grumbled, "How about Operation Give Peter Pan A Good Kick Up The-"

"I know!" Fairdi quickly cut in. "Nah..." he shook his head, changing his mind.

"What about Operation Save My Dad?"

Mexlee snorted. "But that sounds _so_ lame."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Oh yah? Well, why don't we call it Operation Pop Mexlee's Air-Filled Head," she quipped in annoyance.

"Oh, _very_ funny. Then we might as well call it Operation Find The Source of Riley's Stupidity," he smirked.

The girl's fists clenched. "You slimy little-"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Fairdi suddenly. "Why not Operation-" His face turned sharp "- Will You Two Just SHUT UP!" He exhaled violently. "_Please_."

Both went silent.

The blonde hair boy grinned. "Thank you." He un-clipped his walkie talkie and held it in his hand. "Now," he began once more. "Since you two _obviously _aren't mature enough to decide on a name, I'm calling it Operation C.H.A.C."

The two raised their eyebrows in question.

"_Chac_?"

"Not_ Chac_, C.H.A.C! Confirm Hook's A Codfish of course! We can all agree on that can't we?" He smiled cheerfully, and without waiting for an answer announced, "Great! It's settled then. Now, if you two care you join me, I believe it's time I head to the docks for a certain...rescue mission."

Riley's eyes flashed brightly. "Then what are we waiting for?" She grabbed the boy's arm and off they went.

Whining, Mexlee unwilling dragged his feet forward.

"I hate this place.." he grumbled to himself, before turning the corner his companions had moments before and disappeared from sight.

Peter Pan blinked.

Had he killed her?

No, he couldn't have. He hadn't even touched her!

Kneeling beside the just recently unconscious girl, he shook her slightly.

She didn't move.

Peter sighed and leaned back on his legs. _Now what? _he thought aggravated. Riley had done this before. How had she woken up?

He couldn't remember.

"Great! Just _great_!" He exhaled once more before looking down at the girl, only to be greeted by two wonder filled blue eyes staring into his own.

They both blinked in surprise, then..

"AHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

The boy jumped backwards hastily, the girl following likewise.

Backing into the wall, the boy clutched this heart, trying to calm his breathing.

"DON'T _DO _THAT!"

Alyssia laughed bitterly, across the ally way, trying to control her breathing. "DON'T DO THAT!? _ME_!? DON'T _DO THAT_!? WHAT ABOUT _YOU_! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE EITHER! BEING RIGHT THERE IN SOMEONE'S FACE, HOVERING-"

The girl froze at the word, the past hour reforming in her brain.

She shifted nervously. "I meant that in an absolute non-magical flying way of course." She shifted again and continued, " Because people can't fly, of course, Kyl- Pet- ..you."

"It's Peter," he stated. " And yes, they _can_."

"No, they can't!"

"I _showed _you!"

"No you didn't. I was dreaming. Yes, I was dreaming. And in that dream, sure, you _claimed_ you were Peter Pan and could fly."

"I did fly!"

"Okay so in my dream you pulled this kinda cool- BUT _totally_ unreal- flying stunt. You probably had one of those..those.. bungee cords holding you up! Yah!" The girl nodded her head, satisfied with her explanation.

"Do I have to show you again?"

"Show me what?"

"That I can fly!"

"People can't fly, Kyle."

"I _told_ you it's Peter, and as I also told you that YES. THEY. _CAN_."

"NO THEY CA-"

Peter rolled his eyes and shot up into the air a few feet.

Alyssia's mouth dropped open, only for her to close it a second later, stubbornly shaking her head.

"No..no.. this is impossible."

"_Look_," he began, landing in front of the girl. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. And..and I need you to help me."

The girl abruptly halted the shaking of her head, looking up in surprise.

"Help you?"

"Yah, R-..Riley's dad is in.. trouble, and.." he paused, trying to keep his pained emotions from showing, "and.. she will be soon enough, knowing her."

"Mr. Parkerson? How? What happened? Why is Rye in trouble?"

"Okay listen, I know you probably won't believe me, but bare with me. There are pirates here, and they've kidnaped Riley's dad, and unless we.. save him.. he'll be killed," he explained carefully.

"Okay, saying I believe this whole "Peter Pan" thing, how did all of this happen? Why was Rye's dad taken? How did pirates get here in the first place? Why are you here? How does Rye even know you? Can she fly too? Could I fly? Do-"

Peter clamped a hand over the chirping girl's mouth, silencing her.

"_Geez_, do_ all _girls from this place talk this much or what!?" He shook his head and continued, "I mean, look, believe it or not, Riley was kidnaped by pirates and taken to Neverland where I saved her. Hook-"

"Hook?"

"Captain James Hook."

"Oh of course.." The girl rolled her eyes.

Peter continued, "Anyway, he hates me and therefore he hates her. He vowed revenge..yadda, yadda, yadda," he voiced, trying to get to the point. "Finally, he got this great idea, and he stole the Eye of Neverland-"

"Pardon?"

"The Eye of Neverland," the boy confirmed. "It's what keeps Neverland running smoothly, you could say. It's what keeps the door to Neverland open and shut. It has the power to bring things to Neverland, or take them out. It also has the power to destroy everything."

A small, "Oh," was all the boy got in reply, so he went on.

"Anyway, Hook got the Eye, there was a big fight on the ship, the Eye was dropped, it opened, and Riley was taken back to earth...here. After she went back, Hook and I met once more, and once more, the eye was opened. It took the pirates and I here as well. That's when a bird got a hold of the Eye."

"A _bird_?"

"A bird. So, I found Rye and we've been looking for it. ..That is until her dad was kidnaped. Hook left a note telling he had him and that we were to meet him by the docks. Well, I told Riley she couldn't go an-"

"Oh real nice move there."

"What?"

"Kyle, _everyone_ knows you can't tell Riley Parkerson what to do or not do, but please, do continue."

The boy rolled his eyes, and complied. "Anyway- we kind of had a falling out..you could say, and she left. I haven't heard from her since. Not that I care," he added bitterly.

Alyssia raised her eyes at him suspiciously, having a strong feeling that he really did care, but didn't press the matter.

"So where do I come in in all this?" she finally asked after a moments silence.

Peter looked up at her in surprise. "You believe me?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, but...if it involves saving my best friend.. then I'm in." She sighed, then went on, "So how can I help?"

He smiled slightly, the hesitantly began, "Well, you see, I don't live here..and I don't know how to get to the docks."

"The docks?" she questioned.

"Where her dad is," he quickly explained.

"Oh. You are going to face the pirates all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"But what about Rye!?"

"What about her?"

"She'll be going as well, won't she?"

"I suppose.." he answered stiffly.

"Well what if something happens to her!?"

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," he replied coldly.

"Look Kyle-"

"It's PETER!"

"-Whatever, I don't know what happened between you and Rye, but I'm not about to sit back and let my best friend get hurt. So stop your whining and tell me which dock!"

"Red crab," he mumbled.

"Great, now come on Kyle, we've got to help them! Follow me!" And with that the girl ran off.

"I _TOLD_ YOU, IT'S _PETER_!" he bellowed at her retreating form.

Then, grumbling something about "girls" to himself, shook his head, and followed after her.

"Say it!"

"No!

"Oh _come on_, saaaaay it."

"I _said_ no!"

"Meeexlee!" Riley whined impatiently through her walkie talkie. " How am I suppose to know if it's you if you don't say the code!?"

Mexlee snorted dignity, from his hiding place, gripping his own talkie in his hand tightly.

"I simply _refuse_ to say that..that..utterly, untrue, _repulsive_ statement!" he screeched through the receiver.

"Oh just say it already Mexlee!" came a third voice over the speaker, belonging to Fairdi."Or we'll _never_ get this over with!" he finished with a sigh.

"But _Fairdi_!" the boy pouted.

"NOW!"

Mexlee growled, "FINE!" With his cheeks reddening, quickly mumbled into the device, "Rileyisqueenofallthingsandweshouldallbowtoherroyalfeet.. HAPPY!?" he growled.

Riley snickered from behind her the stack of wooden crates.

"NOW you say_ yours_!

Riley choked mid-giggle.

"I don't wanna..."

"Now Riley..it's only fair.." Fairdi pointed out, through his walkie.

He heard the girl growl silently to herself before exclaiming, " Oh_ FINE_! Mermaids are adorable, perfectly lovable creatures, _okay_!? I_ really_ hate you."

Mexlee smirked. "Likewise."

"Oh shu-"

The girl's reply was cut off as the alarmed voice of Fairdi cut across the line.

"The Codfish is in sight!"

"What about the Bird?" Riley asked anxiously.

"Who's that?" came the reply.

"Peter Pan you numskull!"

"Oh yah.."

"You know what to do Mexlee?" Fairdi inquired anxiously through the device.

"_Know_, yes. _Want to do it_, no."

"Stop being a cynical, lazy, dolt and get moving already!"

"_Yes_, your royal pain-in-the-ass," the sarcastic retort, snapped through the speaker

Riley grumbled at the comment, but wasn't worried. As much as the cursed boy annoyed her, she knew he would do his job. 

I just hope it works..

The girl sat still and silent, till the awaited, "NOW!" blared through her walkie, signaling her time for action.

The girl, as planned, quickly jumped up and rammed her shoulder into the unstable stack of crated she had been hiding behind.

They crashed to the ground, and not so far off shouting was immediately heard. The enemy had heard the thundering of the crash, as hoped. Riley smiled and shot from her spot, along the many docks, till she reached her destination.

Inhaling deeply, she flung herself down beside Fairdi.

The boy grinned at her arrival, and greeted with, "Glad you could make it."

"Did Mexlee do it?"

"Pirates, steered off course, as planned Captain. I await your next orders," he playfully mocked.

Riley rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitched up nonetheless.

"Great, now we just have to wait for him to tell us what they hell is going on in there."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Get my father, of course."

"But what if Hook catches us? What if they pirates didn't fall for the bait? What if Mexlee got stopped? What if we can't find your dad? What if-"

"You know, you are making it kind of hard to think positively here."

"Sorry, shutting up now."

Fardi sighed. "But you have to tell me, the best-case scenario here?"

"We save my dad and stop Hook."

"And worst-case scenario?"

The two exchanged troubled glances.

"You don't wanna know."

"The Codfish is inside, straight ahead, move now!" Mexlee's voice suddenly yelled through the speaker.

"Hook's in his office, and my dad's unguarded, come on, what do we have to loose?"

"A prolonged life."

Riley shot him a sharp glance.

"Sorry, I know, I know, think positively."

The blond haired boy rose to his feet and pulled the girl up along side him.

"Ready to remind the old codfish what happens when you mess with Riley Parkerson?"

The girl grinned, "Aren't I always?"

The two exchanged broad smiles.

"Then, how about we go save ourselves a father, hmm?"

Mexlee rolled his eyes.

_Where were they?_

He had been standing in the corner of the large abandoned building for about ten minutes!

They should have been here by now!

Was he the only one that was going to take this mission serious? Wasn't it _enough_ that he dressed up in the stupid pirate attire again and directed Hook's men in the direction of Riley's crash? Wasn't it _enough_ he had cleared all the building's entrance ways so they could get in? Wasn't it _enough_ that he helped them get to this point? Wasn't it _enough_ that he had even _come_!?

Yet, they had enough nerve to make him wait for them to show up, trying his patience, and although he would never admit it, making him panicked.

Those bumbling pirates could show up any time! And at any second could Captain Hook march from those doors!

So..what the bloody hell was taking so long!?

Derek Johnson opened the door to the police station and walked in.

"Hey Dad," he called, as he found the familiar face of his father, behind the counted, talking animatedly to his fellow employees about something he held in his hand.

The man raised his head as his title was called, searching for its owner. Finding his son, he smiled and motioned for him to come forward.

"Hey, check it out, I found this up in my car lights this morning. What do you think it is?" he asked, holding the object of his recent attention out to his son.

Derek curiously took the round marble-like object in his hand, and studied it. "Not a clue," he finally informed his father. After a few moments, and then added, "It's kinda cool, though."

He went to hand it back, but his father shook his head. "Nah, keep it, kid. I haven't got any use for it. Consider it a birthday present," his father joked.

The boy rolled his eyes and replied "Real funny, Dad," but nonetheless slipped the unusual object in his pocket, "but thanks."

The man smiled once more. " So, is there a specific reason for this unexpected visit, or did you just miss me that much?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

Derek's hands quickly shot to his head, to smooth his hair back in place. "You _know_ I hate it when you do that."

His father only smiled wider. The boy rolled his eyes and continued, "Mom sent me down to ask if you were working late tonight. She wants to know whether she should fix dinner or not."

"Well, tell her not to worry about it. I have a lot of paperwork to do tonight. I'll be in late."

Derek nodded his head. "Okay. See you later, and thanks again." He waved to his dad, and turned to leave.

"See yah, kid," he heard behind him as he walked out the station door and headed home.

Riley and Fairdi stumbled through the thin crevice in the wall into the dark, run-down building and were instantly attacked by a very irked dark hair teenage boy.

"_Took_ you bloody long enough!" Mexlee hissed at the two.

"It wasn't _my_ fault! _Somebody_ over there, managed to trip over a crate, drop his walkie talkie-_ twice_- and get us unbelievably lost in the time span of about five minutes," Riley finished, casting an accusing glance at Fairdi, who chose the moment to gaze innocently around the room, falsely oblivious of the comment.

"Well, come on, then! Let's hurry because I for one am _not_ going to get caught by some _block-headed_ pirates just for the sake of helping _you_."

"Your feelings of empathy are just _too_ heat-warming," the girl retorted sarcastically.  
The boy smirked, and pointed to the center of the building. "_There_."

Riley followed his finger to find it pointing at the object of her mission: Her father.

Mexlee was forgotten.

DAD!

The girl gasped and ran forward from their hiding spot towards his still form, strapped to a chair in the center of the room, ignoring Mexlee's sudden shouts. He was trying to warn her of something, but she wasn't listening, as she raced towards her dad.

"Dad! DAD!" she shouted as she neared him. The man made no movements, his head slumped to his shoulder, and eyes clamped shut. Dropping down beside her father, she searched for something sharp, to cut the rope binding his hands.

She heard the footsteps of her friends hastily making their way towards her.

"Fairdi! Mexlee! I need something sharp! Give me your dagger!"

"Riley! We've got to go! You didn't let me tell you! It's a trap!"

But the words didn't sink in, as her mind buzzed over her father. "Help! I need your dagger!"

Mexlee grabbed her arm and shouted, "_Come on_ you stupid girl! We've _got_ to get out of here before-"

"I show up, possibly?" a new voice drawled in a deep, rough tone that hinted with malice.

All three teenagers shot around with wide eyes to stare at the sinister Captain James Hook whose sword was out and pointed firmly at its new targets.

The man grinned wickedly.

"Why Miss Parkerson, so we meet again."

"Are we _there_ yet!?" Peter Pan whined, as he rushed along the streets following Alyssia to the docks.

"I swear if you ask me that _one _more time I'm going to kill you."

Peter paused in thought for a moment, then..

"Well, are we even _close_!?"

" Kyle, that was the same thing!"

"Is not- and my Name. Is. _Peter_!"

Alyssia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The boy huffed. "Oh come on, we have _got_ to be getting close. We've been walking for hours!"

"It's been ten minutes you moron!"

"Well, it feels like hours.." he grumbled.

"You are just being a baby."

"I'm not a baby! You try walking all the time after you've flown everywhere all your life!"

"Well, stop whining, we're almost there, just a couple more blocks."

Peter grunted in reply.

They walked in silence till, the girl could hold her curiosity no longer and blurted out the question. "So what's the plan when you get there?"

The boy shrugged.

"You don't have a plan?"

"Does everything have to have a plan? I'll make it up as I go. That's what I'm known for, isn't it?"

"Last time I checked, you were known for being the flying boy who doesn't want to grow up and who has a knack for trouble."

A self-satisfied smile tugged at the boy's mouth.

"You forgot ruggedly handsome and an expert with the sword."

"Whatever you say."

Suddenly, Alyssia grinned, and turned to Peter.

"Look! There it is! Come on!"

Derek yawned as he strode down the busy sidewalk, homeward bound.

Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the marble-like object his father had given him, and pulled it out.

He studied it as he walked, wondering where it had come from. He was just about to take a closer look when he heard it:

"Kyle! Come ON, you complain the whole time about taking forever and it's finally in sight and you walk as slow as my ninety year old grandma! MOVE IT ALREADY!"

The boys head snapped up, and searched for the source of the screech. He knew the voice. He heard it almost every day. There was no doubt it was Alyssia Stevens.

He searched for her short form throughout the crowd, finally catching sight of it across the street. He smiled, and opened his mouth to yell out to her when he caught sight of something. More like, someone. Someone he detested with his entire being:

Kyle Roberts.

What was she doing with him!?

Was Riley near too?

He watched the two race down the side walks towards the docks. What were they up too?

Slipping the small round object back in his pocket, he curiously crossed the street and began to follow behind them.

If something was going on here, he was going to know about it. And what better way to find out then to spy on them?

Derek grinned to himself.

This was going to be interesting..

Alyssia and Peter snuck forward hastily, finally coming to a stop behind a tall crate.

"That's it, right there. The Red Crab," the girl whispered, pointing towards the large, run-down looking building ahead of them.

Peter Pan wrinkled his nose. "In _there_? Looks like it hasn't been in use for years."

"That's because it hasn't. What could be more perfect for a hideout?" the girl pointed out wisely.

Nodding his head in agreement, he scanned the area. His brow creased in confusion.

"What?" she asked, catching sight of his expression.

"It's just, isn't it a bit strange? The hideaway of a bunch of pirates and not one in sight. Something's wrong. The doors aren't even guarded."

"Maybe he just doesn't have the place guarded?"

"No, it's not Hook's style. Either he has something planned, or something has already happened.."

The two exchanged an anxious glance.

"Let's hope for neither."

"Well, whatever is going on.." he drifted off, pulling out his dagger.

Alyissa's eyes widened. "Woah."

"Look, thanks for the help, but I think you better stay here, this is going to be dangerous."

The girl snorted.

"Are you _kidding_ me!? There is no way I'm missing this!"

The boy let out an exasperated sigh. " What is _with _you girls and danger?!"

" Come on," She hissed, ignoring his comment and ushering him forward.

"Oh fine, just be quiet and if anything happens make sure you get yourself out of here all right?"

"Yes _mother_, now come on!" She tugged at his sleeve once more.

He scowled at her, but moved nonetheless. "I swear, sometimes you're like Riley in disguise."

The girl grinned. "Well, she_ is_ my best friend."

"I can see-" the boy suddenly stopped, swinging around and positioning his sword.

"Wha-"

"_SHhh_!"

She watched him apprehensively, till he spoke next, "Did you hear that?"

She shook her head, and stared off in the direction his attention was focused on.

"What is it?"

Shaking his head, he motioned for her to get behind him, which she did with no objections. Then, slowly, he moved forward. His eyes darting in all directions as he went.  
"Where did it come from?" she whispered too him, her own eyes glancing every which way.

"Over the-"

He didn't get to finish, because that was when it happened:

There was a sudden crash of a crate, and next thing a body fell from above on top of the two knocking them to the ground.

Three bodies dropped to the ground in a tangle.

Alyssia let out a cry, but Peter quickly covered her mouth, at the same time kicking at the new form sprawled across his legs.

Quickly, they all separated at shot back a few feet.

Alyssia was the first to speak, as she gasped out, "Derek!?"

Peter also soon reconsidered the person. " _You_!"

The girl stood up. "What are you _doing_ here!?"

"I could ask you the same question!" the dark hair boy finally bellowed out.

"Why did you follow us!?"

"I didn't!! I.. uh, I-"

"We've got to go!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, cutting the boy off. "They've heard us. They're coming. Listen."

Alyssia quickly nodded her head in understanding, and pulled Derek up from the ground. " Hurry up, we've got to move!"

" Where are we going?" he inquired as she pulled him forward.

Peter stepped forward.

"Wait- You can't_ possibly _think _he's_ coming with us-"

"We can't leave him here!" the girl cut him off in protest.

"Oh _course_ we can!"

"Kyle, he's coming with us, and that's final. Now unless you want to get caught, let's MOVE."  
Peter growled. "FINE, just keep him quiet, and as far from me as possible."

The girl dragged the confused boy behind her.

"Wait! What's going on? Who are we running from?"

"Derek, just shut up and follow me if you want to live."

Although puzzled, he did exactly as he was told, something about her tone told him she wasn't kidding.

He silently followed behind her.

What the hell was going on!?

"Drop your swords, boys," the Captain ordered, to which Mexlee and Fairdi hesitantly complied to.

"I've waited long to rid myself of you M'dear, and now I shall. And I want you to know I shall enjoy it greatly."

He advanced upon her.

Riley backed away.

"No! Stop! _Come on _Hook! You don't _want_ to do this! _Please_ don't kill me!"

She squeaked and closed her eyes.

"DROP IT HOOK!"

The Captain and Riley both swung around at the voice to be greeted by none other than Peter Pan.

Riley rolled her eyes, and turned back to the Captain.

"I've changed my mind."

Hook ignored the girl, his eyes still focused on the boy, his mouth curved in a scowl.

"PAN! Surrender yourself or she dies!" He then roughly grabbed Riley by the shoulder pulling her in front of himself, like a human shield, his sword poised in front of her blocking her from movement.

"Riley!" a familiar, high-pitched voice squealed from behind Peter, reaching Riley's ears.

_Huh? No.. it can't be.._

"_Alyssia_!?" she called out puzzled.

And sure enough, the girl, her best friend, Alyssia Stevens stepped around the boy into view

"Rye!" the girl called again.

"Alyssia!

"What are you _doing_ here!?"

"What are _YOU_ doing here!"

"Riley!?" yet another voice called from behind the boy, this time male, and then it started:

"Derek!?"

"Riley?"

"_Pan!_"

"Mexlee!"

"Huh?"

"_You!_"

"Rye!"

"Kyle!"

"It's Peter!"

"Fairdi?"

"HOOK!"

"_Who_?"

By the end, Riley was glaring at Peter, who glared with complete loathe at Derek, who happily returned the likewise feelings, while Alyissa mouth twitched up in a slight smile, Fairdi stood confused, and Mexlee glanced at them all in disgust.

Hook on the other hand, stood rather surprised, to say the least, his mind racing about where the blasted HELL all these children had suddenly come from and which one of the little rats he was going to rid himself of first.

"This is wild!" Alyssia finally announced, shaking everyone to his or her senses once more.

"What are you _doing_ here!?"

"I can't believe this is real!"

"Are you _crazy_!?"

"I _can't_ believe you came!"

"I_ really_ hate this place.."

"I_ really_ hate _you_!"

"I told you not to come!"

"I _thought_ I said I could handle this on my own!"

"REAL pirates. Wow!"

"Who _are_ all these people!?"

"**_QUIET_**!" the Captain hollered over all the conversations.

Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you. Now- kindly drop your weapons and surrender before someone gets hurt!" James Hook demanded, jabbing his sword closer to Riley, who 'Eep-ed' in reply.

Everyone once more submitted to his orders, although sullenly.

"Very good, children." He turned to his men, who had recently reappeared. "Fetch me some rope."

And one by one, each teenager's hands were bound, some more unwilling then others..

"_OW_!"

The Captain rolled his eyes the man's bellow and yelled, "Stop your whining and hurry it up mister Timms"

"But Captain, she_ bit_ me!"

Alyssia grinned smugly.

By the next minute, everyone was constrained back to back, Alyssia to Derek, Mexlee to Fairdi, and even Peter Pan, who had put up the biggest fight of them all, sat tied up to Riley, to his and her distaste alike.

The Captain laughed at the sight of the group of the grumbling teenagers.

Mister Smee stumbled forward, grinning at his commander.

"What luck, Smee," Hook began, the humor still lingering on his lips. "I expected to kill three tonight, and instead I get six."

"Luck indeed, Captain. Which ones shall go first?"

The man laughed once more. "Why, the ones that cursed my life the most, of course: Peter Pan and Miss Riley Parkerson." The Captain grinned maliciously. "But we cannot commit an execution without the full audience can we?"

Captain James Hook and Riley Danielle Parkerson's eyes locked.

"Wake her father."

**A/N: cough uhh... hel- AHH! ducks as varies types of Unidentified flying objects are hurled at head OKAY, OKAY, yes I am positively the worst person on the face of the planet- And possibly even other planets. And I deserve all insults that I am about to take.. So go ahead..**

**(Began Meg Bashing)**

**insert Meg Bashing**

**(End Meg Bashing)**

**OMG I'M SO HORRIBLE. Kick me. Do it. You know you wanna. (Sigh)**

**I apologize TOO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU A MILLLLLLLIOOON ..BaZILLION ..etc.. TIMES! Thank you for being so Patient- Or not being patient-but patient enough not to have hired a hit man to hunt me down. MUCH APPRECIATED! You People are me LIFE! No.. Really. Other people don't like me. So THANKS SOOOOO MUCHHHH And Once again, I'm SORRY, SORRRY, SORRRRRRRRRRRY!**

**So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait- or I should be locked in Bad writer's Prison? I don't blame you if you want to send me there. I've been once. Or twice. Or ten times. The food's not too bad. PLEASE REVIEW! Although as I've said- I REALLY don't deserve it. It would make me happy though! : ) You can just review to yell at me too if you want- lol I'm sure you want to.**

**MAJOR THANKS TO TALLY MY BETA! I'm nothing without your almighty skill!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING PATIENT! I'm sorry! Eep! dodges more hurled objects**


	10. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 10 **

**Mission Accomplished**

Captain Hook had blood in his eyes and a sinister grin twisted at his lips as he walked towards Mr. Parkerson. The time had finally come to rid himself of the ones he despised the most. The ones that had caused him the most stress and anger.

Basically, Captain James Hook had never been in a better mood. So when a large clatter echoed loudly throughout the old building, the man was far from happy at the distraction.

What would DARE hinder him from doing what he had dreamed about ever sense he had laid eyes on the teenagers?

Every head in the room turned towards the noise that had come somewhere far back in the wretched building, silently wondering what it was.

"S-sir?" Mr. Smee questioned, as he glanced in the direction of the noise.

Inwardly, the Captain screamed in frustration. Before speaking, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Quickly, he reminded himself that a few minutes more wouldn't hurt. He could still get his revenge. After another quick breath, the Captain ordered, " Watch them Smee, I'll be right back."

"Aye, Captain."

With that, Hook strode across the room, turned the corner, and was gone from sight.

All was silent till..

" I _told _you not to come here _Riley_!"

"And I told _you_ that I was going to come anyway _Peter_!"

"But it's _dangerous_!"

"So, _you're_ here, why can't _I_ be?"

Peter paused for a moment.

"That is _completely _different!"

The two continued to bicker.

Alyssia sighed.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what is going on here!" Derek Johnson suddenly burst out.

Alyssia sighed again. " You see Kyle?" She asked, nodding her head in the boy's direction.

"Yah.."

"He's Peter Pan."

The boy's eye brows raised. "What?"

" You know that big scary man?" She continued, ignoring him. "He's Captain Hook."

Derek blinked, his mouth dropping up and down.

"You're crazy."

" She isn't lying you nit-wit." snapped Mexlee.

Derek glared at the boy. " Oh yah? And who are you?"

" Mexlee."

"Mexlee..." he drifted off in question.

"..Of Neverland."

He snorted. "Neverland."

"Neverland." Mexlee confirmed with a smirk.

The two stared at each other before Derek finally concluded..

" You're all crazy."

" Derek, it's true." Alyssia told the boy, " I didn't believe it at first either, but it is."

" You can't be serious. None of this is real!"

" You are tied up in and held hostage by pirates in an old ware house. And you're telling me this isn't real. I believe you should rethink who you call crazy, considering you're the one doubting your own surroundings." Fairdi replied to the boy's statement.

" And who are _you_?"

"Fairdi."

" Of Neverland I suppose?" The dark hair boy questioned sarcastically.

" Yes, _actually._"

Derek shook his head. _This isn't happening_..

" FINE! GET YOURSELF KILLED! I DON'T CARE!"

" I WISH THE SAME TO YOU.._YOU_- YOU IRRITATING LITTLE RAT OF A BOY!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALL-"

Alyssia couldn't take it anymore. " Will you two just SHUT UP. This is serious! We are about to be killed here! Look Kyle-"

" IT'S PETER!"

"WHATEVER! Riley's here already! There isn't much you can do about it! So STOP complaining about it! And _YOU_," She stared sharply at Riley, " You need to QUIT being so Stubborn! He's only worried about you! Stop taking it as an insult! GEEZ! You are like two year olds!"

The two went silent, their cheeks blushed red, and their heads lowered in shame, refusing to look at one another.

Derek turned his head as far as he could to stare at the girl in amazement. " I didn't know you could yell like that."

Alyssia gave a slight cough. " Yes, well.." She blushed.

Derek grinned.

" As much as I'm enjoying this little chat, is there anyway we could possibly think about the problem at hand? What is it again? Oh yes, OUR _DEATHS_." Mexlee sneered.

" Honestly Mexlee, you really know how to lighten the mood." Fairdi jested with a slight smile.

Without warning Captain James Hook burst back into the room, seething. "Blasted place.." he mumbled furiously under his breath.

" Cap'n?" His first mate Mister Smee inquired.

" Bloody building that's all. Fallin' apart." He shook his head. " Now were did we leave off?" He glanced over at the teenagers on the floor then over at the unconscious man in the chair. A sinister grin spread across his face. " Oh yes. I remember."

He moved to wake Riley's father.

The girl couldn't take it.

" DON'T! Please, _don't_! He has nothing to do with this! Take me instead! Please!" she burst out, desperately pleading.

Peter Pan gasped, " NO Riley!" He turned to the Captain. " Take _me_ Hook! I'm the one you want anyway! Just leave all them out of this!"

Alyissa sighed. "You know, if you kill Kyle and Riley you're going to have to kill me too."

"And me!" Derek exclaimed, fixing his determined glare on Hook.

"Me too!" Fairdi shouted right after Derek.

They all glanced down at Mexlee. Waiting.

His eyes slowly glanced upward, jumping to the many faces staring down at him.

"What?" he asked feigned obliviousness.

Fairdi elbowed the boy.

Glaring, he rubbed his side and grumbled in resignation," Oh FINE! _Fine_! I don't care, kill me too! It's not like I want to live of anything."

In reply to the outbursts, Hook chuckled. " As foolishly brave as you all are, I don't think you see the point that I'm trying to make; I'm going to kill you all anyway."

"Harsh. Very harsh." Alyissa stated.

" Tough." the man growled before roughly grabbing hold of Peter's shirt and pulling him and the girl tied to him upward. Pulling out his ruby-hilted sword, he strode to Mr. Parkerson in two steps and grabbed the unconscious man harshly by the hair, tilting his head backwards and exposing his neck on which he leaned his blade against.

"Now, this ends." He sneered, pulling the blade back ready for a swing.

Riley's eyes widened in panic. " WAIT!" She screamed.

The Captain's blade halted before reaching the man's neck. "What _now_?" he seethed in frustration.

The girl's mouth gapped up and down wordlessly, searching for an excuse. Anything to stop him from harming her father. " Um.."

Hook rolled his eyes and rasing the sword again.

" NO WAIT!" She exclaimed hastily. " Don't we get a last request?"

The Captain dropped his arm, dumbfounded. The group of teenagers stared at her suspiciously.

" A last request?"

" Yes, a last request. If we are going to all die it's the least you can do, don't you think?"

Hook sighed, feeling a headache coming on, " Fine, _FINE_. What do you want!"

Riley stared at the group sharply, willing them to think of anyway.. Anything, to help her stall the man.

Alyssia coughed hesitantly. " Well," she shifted, " I wouldn't mind a Big Mac at the moment."

" I've always wanted to meet Britney Spears before I died," Derek added suggestively.

" Personally, I'd like to go relieve myself. I've been holding it for hours." Fairdi announced shifting around uncomfortably. " What about you Mex?"

The boy snorted. " How about letting me go."

" On second thought, could I get fries with my sandwich?"

" I wouldn't mind a Mt. Dew. Do you think you could get that also?"

" I'll take a Pepsi!"

" Could I change mine to a Pepsi too?"

" Or maybe a-"

"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, _STOP!_ ALL OF YOU, SILENCE!" The Captain cut in with a roar.

" But what abou-"

"ALL REQUESTS DENIED!" He seethed, " You blasted teenagers are driving me crazy! NO more interruptions!"

Captain Hook ferociously whisked his blade up again ready to shed blood.

" NOooOOoOoOo!" Riley cried out and did the only thing she could think off- She flung herself at the head pirate.

Her plan didn't go as smoothly as she hoped as she had forgotten she was still tied to a certain flying boy.

Peter Pan was jutted helplessly forward at the girl's sudden movement, sending him crashing into her back. Riley cried out as she was pushed forward to the ground, landing uncomfortably on the cold concrete. Peter followed quickly behind, landing on top of her.

_Ow._

Her pain was quickly forgotten as she noticed the Captain's feet in front of her. She wasted no time in clamping her feet around one of the feet.

The captain cursed, shaking his leg. " Blast it Smee! Help me with the wretched girl!"

Riley tugged his foot sharply, making him stumble and drop his sword. It clattered to the ground with a clang.

Upon hearing the sword drop, she shouted to Peter, " Get it!"

" I would love too, _IF I COULD BLOODY MOVE_!" came the moody reply.

"YOU ARE PETER PAN, _THINK_ OF SOMETHING!" She snapped viciously, trying to keep her hold on the restless foot.

The boy glared in reply, and stared at the motionless sword not a foot away, trying to think of someway to use it.

Then, it came to him.

" Riley, roll over!" he shouted to the girl underneath him.

" I can-" Her reply was cut off as The man's foot knocked swiftly into her chest; all air left her in an uncomfortable gasp. She rolled sideways.

Peter had gotten the movement from her he needed. He tugged their bound hands near the blade edge and carefully began to rub the rope restricting them from freedom against it. He was finding it very difficult with the girl's constant jerking.

" Riley, if you don't stop moving I'll going to cut your hand!" he warned.

The girl laughed bitterly. " You think this is exactly _easy_ holding still like this?"

He ignored her and continued to cut the rope until finally, it feel loose.

Peter and Riley sprang apart, he instantly swooped the sword up, and she shot forward joining her hands with her feet to pull the Captain's foot. The extra force of her hands caused him to loose his balance and crash to the floor, cursing.

Alyssia and Derek 'whooped' in the background in support. Riley scrambled backwards, where she stood and placed herself behind the protection of the boy with the sword.

Captain Hook, raised himself from the ground, a scowl stretching across his anger-burning face.

" You may have a sword," He growled, " But I've got a dozen." He motioned around him with a hand, showing the many pirates surrounding them. " You're out numbered."

" And _you're_ a old codfish." Riley shot at the man, before ducking behind Peter as the fuming Captain charged forward. He rush was halted as Peter's sword extended outward in defense.

Riley stuck out her tongue. " You smell too."

Peter stopped another attack from the captain, before rounding on the girl and carefully explaining, " Riley, perhaps this is not the best _time_ to be _taunting_ the murderous pirate."

She snorted. " _He _started it."

Their attention flew back to Hook as he spoke once more. " Look _Pan_, you know there is no way out of this. Just give it up. If you surrender peacefully, On my word as an formidable opponent, I'll let your little friends die with as little suffering possible."

Alyissa let out a short, crazed laugh. "Personally, I don't think I agree with this plan."

"Yah, me either," Derek settled, shaking his head.

Peter Pan smirked, and turned his attention back towards the Captain. "You heard 'em, and since when was I one to go without a fight?"

" So be it." The man snarled, before turning towards his men and commanding, " KILL THEM!"

Instantly, the group of foul, monestrous looking pirates began to close in on them, their razor sharp blades outstretched in front of them, thirsting to be soiled in warm blood.

Riley's eyes widened and she hastily turned to Peter, " What's the plan?"

Peter blinked. " Stay alive?" he suggested.

The girl gulped. " We're doomed."

" No we aren't." Peter snapped in a very unconvincing tone.

Riley glanced at the hostile crowd of pirates.

_Is that one foaming at the mouth?_

She turned back to Peter. " Uh, yah, we are."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Here." He placed a dagger in her hand. "Hold this."

In reply, she stared at him.

" You'd trust me with this?" she questioned suspiciously. "I thought I wasn't _manly _enough to protect myself."

" You aren't, I just had nowhere to put it."

She kicked him

" _OW_, I was _joking!_"

She kicked him again.

"_RILEY!_"

" Peter Pan, _HOW _can you be _JOKING _around at a time like _THIS?_"

"Well it's better then screaming 'we're all going to die'!" He shot back in defense.

" I _wasn't_ screaming!"

" Would you prefer I call it shrieking?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"DUCK!"

She blinked.

"What?"

"DUCK!" Peter screamed again, before his fist flew forward. Riley squeaked and flung herself down. The boy's fist smacked against the jaw of a massive pig-like pirate standing directly behind her.

Riley blinked from her spot of the ground, in pure surprise.

_Woah._

She looked back up at Peter in realization. " YOU ALMOST _HIT_ ME!"

" I _told _you to duck!" The boy exclaimed, knocking another man in the gut with a swing of his fist.

" I _can't_- You - You're _unbelie_-" Her rant was cut off as yet another pirate made a grab for her. She rolled just out of reach of his hands and scrambled to her feet. Her eyes scanned for Peter, finding him not ten feet away taking on three man twice his size.

" What do I do?" She yelled over to him at a loss.

" Get-" He ducked as a man swung at his head. " Mexlee and-" He took a hit from the back. " Fairdi!" he finished in a gasp.

Nodding, Riley ran off towards the two boys not far away to untie them. Right before reaching them, she was halted, by someone she recognized as the first pirate she had met upon first reaching NeverLand; Bill Jukes.

" 'Member me lass?" he grinned, displaying his rotted yellow teeth.

Riley grimaced. " Unfortunately."

He grinned wider. " Ya want 'em," He nodded his head back at Fairdi and Mexlee. " Ya 'ave to go through me." Pulling out his blood stained sword, he swung out around.

" GET HIM RYE!" Alyssia shouted out in support.

She laughed nervously. " Easier _said_ then _done_."

"Come on lass, I ain't got all day." He sighed. " Fine, I got a proposition for ya. If ya try t'get past me, I'll put down my sword."

"She agrees!" Her friend answered for her immediately.

Riley's mouth dropped open.

"_ALYSSIA_? Are you trying to get me _killed?_"

" You can take him. You've beat up a boy before! Remember Dylan Rogers?"

"THAT WAS IN THE_ THIRD GRADE_!"

"Same difference."

" Come on Rye, you can do this." Fairdi encouraged from behind the man.

"Yah," added Mexlee, " and if nothing else, you can always annoy him to death."

She glared at the boy, then turned her attention back towards the pirate.

_I can do this. I CAN do it. Just go for it! NOW!_

She winced.

_This is gonna hurt._

She charged him, pulled back her fist and let it fly, sinking it with all her force into his abdomen.

She immediately regretted it. _PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN!_ She shrunk back, cradling her fist with a whimper.

The pirate laughed, unaffected by the hit.

" I'm _NEVER_ listening to any of you _EVER_ again!" She hissed at her friends.

Still chuckling, her opponent headed towards her. " All right little lass, you've 'ad your fun. It's my turn." He made a grab at her

Derek and Alyssia together gasped, " WATCH OUT!"

Riley tried to swing out of the way, but the pirate caught her around the waste and pulled her to himself, restricting her arms down at her side.

" Let go you repulsive idiot!" She kicked at him in every which direction, but none of the blows seemed to reach the man.

Riley continued to struggle, unable to do much. That was when she remembered- _Peter's dagger! _With her hands at her side, she found it easy enough to reach into her pocket and pull it out.

The pirate laughed harshly. " All out of options now, ain't we little lass?"

Riley echoed his laugh. " Wanna bet?" pulling her wrist back as far as she could, she then snapped it forward stabbing the blade into his thigh.

Jukes cried out in agony, releasing her to clutch at his wound.

Springing from his grasp, the girl ran over to the boys, and fell to her knees. She began to untie their hands.

Seconds later, their bonds fell loose. Mexlee and Fairdi shot apart, rising from the ground. Fairdi laughed, patting her on the shoulder, and exclaiming" Well done!" before the two ran off to join the fight.

Riley quickly moved to untie the remaining two teenagers. " I can't _believe_ you _stabbed_ him!" Alyssia blurted out in amazement, as her hands we being freed.

" What else was I supposed to do?"

" Well I thought it was brilliant." Derek informed her, as the last rope fell from his hand.

She rolled her eyes, then turned the conversation serious. " Look guys, you need to get out of here."

" I'm not leaving!" The two shouted out together in protest.

" We'll you can't stay!"

" We can, and we are." Her friend answered for both of them.

Riley sighed. " Fine, but if you aren't leaving you have to do something for me. Get my dad and hide. That's final."

Alyssia saluted her. " Aye, aye Captain." Then with a wink, the two ran off towards her father.

Now, she had to find Peter. And where had Hook gone?

It didn't take long to spot them, as they were both fighting each other in the center of everything. The worst part about it though, was Hook seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

_I have to help him! _

But what could she do? She didn't know, but she had to try.

Noticing a stray sword on the ground, she swept down and scooped it up, heading towards the two.

Suddenly, six men jumped out in front of her, blocking her path. And heading them, was a not to happy looking Bill jukes, who stood with a scowl, clutching his bloodied leg.

" Trapped aren't 'cha little lass. No where t' go, no one t' 'elp ya." He traced a finger down his cheek like an invisible tear, displaying his feigned sympathy. " What 'cha gonna do now?"

_Eh.._

The girl swallowed. "OH YAH. We'll I'll.. I'll.." She dropped the sword and ran.

" Get her!" Jukes yelled.

"Go away!" she squeaked over her shoulder and the dirty men persuing her.

They didn't slow, and worse, they were gaining on her.

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppp!" She shrieked to anyone who was listening as she passed them at top speed.

From across the room, Peter Pan instantly reconsider the cry. _Riley.._

He glanced up at his enemy, Captain James Hook, whom which he was fighting. The man was sweating and panting in exhaustion. In all truth, Peter was in almost the same state. It seems like they had been charging and deflecting blow's for all eternity.

Beating this man was his duty, but at the moment he had another duty. To protect the ones he loved.

" As much as I would enjoy to see you go down, I have a lady calling."

The captain looked around.

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Riley rushed by.

" So I see." he answered, " But we are not finished here Pan."

The boy smiled slightly. "Some things can wait." He ran off.

"PAN! _PAN_! COME BACK HERE!" The Captain growled at the boys retreating form.

Peter Pan shot after Riley Parkerson who was running around like a mad women.

The boy caught her as she passed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist to hold her still.

The girl screamed, " Let go, let go, let go, let go!" and elbowed him in the ribs.

All air left him in a gush. " _RYE_!" he gasped out, coughing. " Bloody _hell_ it's just me!"

She went lax, gazing up at him. " Peter?"

_Oops._

" Er..sorry."

"Come on," he started up, wasting no time. " We have to move."

"Move? Move where? We are surrounded!"

Smirking, the boy glanced to the ceiling. " Not everywhere."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You mean.. up?"

" Exactly."

"Oh no." she whined.

This only made him smirk more. "Hold on." He picked her up.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." She squeezed her eyes shut, and felt herself rise into the air, the growls of the men below growing fainter.

Peter rolled his eyes. " What are you so worried about? The first time I took you flying you loved it."

Riley snorted, refusing to open her eyes. "The _first _time you took me flying you didn't _DROP_ me!"

Landing on a ceiling beam, he sighed and tried to set her down, but quickly found he couldn't.

" Riley you can stop clinging to my now."

"I'm not clinging." she snapped.

"You can call it whatever you want, just stop doing it."

She "hmphed" in reply, and let go, stepping down onto the beam, and looking around for the first time.

That was a mistake.

_VERY, VERY, VERY HIGHHHHHHHH!_

Her breath caught in her throat and she began to wobble. Peter caught hold of her, steading her. " Sit down." he cooed calmly.

" Why are we all the way up here! Couldn't you have picked a more..you know..ground level spot." She clung to the beam, as she glanced down once more.

"Miss Parkerson, it seems to me you have a problem with heights." He grinned in realization.

"Oh, shut it." she snapped.

Peter laughed.

From behind the stack of crates in which he hide, Derek Johnson rose from his sitting position gasping at what he saw.

"Holy shit, he's _flying!_"

Alyissa tugged the back of boy's shirt violently pulling him back to the ground sharply.

"_Ow_!"

" _Shut up_!"

"Peter, it's not funny!"

The boy continued to laugh.

"You-" He stopped suddenly, his laugh cut short. His eyes focused below him, to where the group of pirates gathered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE GONE?" James Hook exclaimed furiously.

" Well they- uh- they were there- then-"

The Captain stabbed the babbling pirate in the gut, then watched him fall to the ground dead. The man's eyes flared red as he scanned the area.

" PAN!" he roared, " PAN! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Peter remained silent form on top his beam, watching the angered Captain.

"Where did Mexlee and Fairdi go?" Riley questioned with a whisper to the boy.

" Don't know." He answered without moving his gaze.

" So what are we going to do?"

" Don't know."

" Are you going to think of a plan?"

"Don't know."

" _Is there anything you -do- know_!" She hissed at him in irritation..

He turned his head slowly her direction, a small smile creeping up the corner of his mouth aware of the frustration he was causing her.

"Don't know." he answered simply.

"PETER-" she started to yell, but was cut off as the boy covered her mouth, chuckling quietly, his eyes twinkling in humor.

"Shh Rye, I'll think of something."

She pulled his hand away, glaring. " You could have just _said _that the first time."

" And ruin the fun? He gasped his playful horror, "Never!"

Riley reluctancy grinned, rolling her eyes.

" So what do-" She paused, her attention caught by the happenings below them. She nudged Peter. " Look, what's going on?"

His eye brows furrowed and his gaze shifted to the floor.

There was a sudden growing panic among the pirates. " Captain!" a pirate exclaimed in surprise and horror, "Captain look!"

James Hook growled, and jutted his attention away from searching for the boy to look at the pirate with anger. " _What_ is it _now_!"

"Our swords Cap'n!"

"They're gone!"

"All our swords! Disappeared!"

"Tis witchcraft Captain!"

The Captain's forehead creased in confusion. " What the bloody hell are you taking about?" He groped down for his sword, only to find it missing. His eyes widened. His eyes traveled among his men, to see them all sword less as well. Hie eyes grew larger still, before narrowing in furry, " _PAN_!"

The two teenagers glanced at each other in confusion.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Riley inquired, desperate for a answer.

"How could I? I've been up here with you!"

"But-"

"Riley," the boy cut in, " Even I'm not THAT good."

"But then how-"

" I don't know.." He pulled out his sword, his eyes darting around the building suspiciously.

Riley followed his example.

The room seemed to become stunningly silent as all eyes scanned the hauntingly old building. For several minutes, the only sound the girl heard was her own breathing, but then, faintly, in the background another sound broke the silence.

A familiar sound. A cheerful sound.

Riley ceased all moment to hear better. The sound rang clearer and closer. She knew what it was now. It was the sound of bells.

Suddenly, a ball of light shot across the room, lighting the area and leaving a trail of golden dust as it went.

There was only one person who glowed like that and sounded so..

Both teenager's eyes widened in realization.

" TINKER BELL!" Peter exclaimed with joy, running forward.

"DEMON PIXIE!" Riley screamed with horror, shooting backwards.

The little ball of light circled the building once more before shooting forward and landing with a gush of joyous chimes on Peter's shoulder. The boy laughter cheerfully.

"Oh Tink, you're here! You're here!" He jumped toward the teenager girl happily, " Riley you see-"

The girl snapped her hand out in front of her, signaling him back.

"Peter Pan, don't you dare take a step closer with that..that.. _thing_!"

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his Fairy smiling. Suddenly it hit him, " It was _you _who took all the swords wasn't it, and you distracted Hook earlier too didn't you?"

The tiny girl smiled mischievously and chimed slyly.

" She said Fairdie and Mexlee helped," he translated for Riley who had barricaded herself behind a beam.

"Lovely," came the sarcastic reply.

Captain Hook's eyes grimly followed the tiny ball of light around the room and watched it settle up by a boy.

"_Peter Pan_," The man hissed to himself, glaring up at the revealed hiding spot of the flying boy. "You're mine now."

The Captain smiled maliciously..

He had a plan.

Alyissa's mouth dropped open, and she nudged the boy beside her sharply in the ribs. "Derek, _look._"

"_Ow_, Geez- _what?_ He fussed, looking upward, and rubbing his side.

He froze, catching sight of the glowing ball of light.

"It's a .. a.. _Fairy_!" The girl exclaimed in disbelief.

Derek Johnson shook his head, " But that's impossible, There is no such thing a-"

The girl gasped, flinging her hand over his mouth before the sentence could be finished.

" Are you _CRAZY_?" She lowered her hand, and moved it to his shirt collar instead; shaking him violently. " You can't _say_ that! Don't you know the stories at _all_?"

He wretched her hang away. " Well _apparently_ not!" he growled.

" Well let me sum it up for you _block-head_, every time someone says they don't believe in fairies a fairy somewhere drops dead!"

" Well, _how_ can one drop dead, if there _aren't_ any to _begin_ wi-"

She tackled him to the floor. " For ONCE in your life Derek Johnson could you try not be such an idiot?"

His eyes widened in aghast. " You have no IDEA ho-"

He stopped short, a sudden sound beside him silencing his rant.

Mr. Parkerson groaned, and very slowly, his eyes peeked open..

Riley growled to herself as she clung to the ceiling beam, watching Peter dance around with his Fairy.

_Blasted Pixie.. _

This wasn't the time to be playing around! Everyone was still in danger. _Dad is still in danger.. _The girl thought miserably, her hands went to her face, her mind aching.

Suddenly, there was a shout of rage from in front of her. Riley hands shot away from her face just in time to see none other than Captain Hook, making his final step up onto the beam and turn his blade on the unaware boy.

Riley gasped, "PETER! WATCH OUT!"

The Captain's sword slashed down, just as Peter turned. The boy's shift in movement was just enough for the blade to miss it's immediate target, but not enough to miss completely. The point sunk deeply into Peter's thigh. He let of a howl in pain and fell from the beam.

Riley gasped and flung herself forward, barely grasping the boy's hand in time. She nearly fell herself from the weight that clung to her.

The captain laughed. " You made this quite easy for me, m'dear. For that, my thanks. "

Oh no...

She either took the hit..or she let Peter fall. Her eyes widened as the blade raised over her.

Suddenly, Tink shot forward through the air, straight at the Captain's face. Hook let out a growl of rage, and swung wildly at the pixie distracting him.

" Peter, I can't hold you!" Riley yelled with panic to the boy, as his hand slowly slipped more and more from hers.

The boy let of a cry of pain and used all the energy he possessed to lift himself up. " Riley," he gasped out, " Fall."

" Fall?" she asked in panic. " What do you mean _fall_?"

" Grab my hand and fall with me. Don't worry, I have enough strength to take us to the ground safely. Trust me, please."

She did trust him. Hook screamed in rage as, she jumping from the beam, and landed in Peter's grasp. He cried out in pain. Instantly they fell downward. Riley's grip tightened. Maybe he _didn't _have enough strength to get them down safely.

From the ground Fairdi and Mexlee seemed to realize this. " Come on!" yelled Fairdi, " We've got to help?"

" What do you mean _help_? I don't know about you, but as far as I know I can't fly!" Mexlee snapped back. " The only use we would be is something softer to land on!"

" Exactly." Fairdi stated with a wink.

Mexlee's mouth dropped open. " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

" JUST _DO_ IT!" The boy yelled, rushing forward towards the falling teens.

Mexlee let out a stream of curses, but ran to join Fairdi none-the-less.

Riley squeezed her eyes shut as they fell faster.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.. _Then with a BAM, they hit the ground.

Except the ground wasn't so hard. It was warm and lumpy. And had a Mexlee in it, cursing their existence.

Riley's eyes snapped open. Fairdi and Mexlee had caught them!

_Well, sorta.. more like broke our fall. _

Jumping off the boys, Riley searched for the Captain. He was still on the beam, cursing, and fighting of the pixie, while his men stared stupidly up at him.

She took one breath or relief, than focused again. _Peter.._ She ran to the boy's side.

" Peter! Peter! Are you okay?"

He groaned in reply, but gave her quick grin, " Sorry about that."

She smiled, " I've been through worse." Riley glanced over at Fairdi. " Thanks, are you okay?"

The boy pulled himself up to sitting position, and nodded grinning. Next, she turned to Mexlee, who still laid sprawled across the floor. " What about you, are you okay?"

He slowly looked up at her glaring. " I HAT-" Fairdi's hand quickly covered his mouth cutting off his speech.

"He's fine too." He said brightly.

" Good, then what do you say we get the hell outta here?"

Instantly, the group sprang up from the ground, with the exception of Peter, who Riley helped upward.

" Can you walk?" she asked in worry.

Peter nodded. " Yeah, just help me." The boy's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her's went round his waste.

" Let's go! Quickly!" Fairdi announced, as the pirate's slowly started to realize what was happening around them.

" Wait!" Riley exclaimed, " Where's Alyissa, Derek, and my Dad?"

" We're here!" Alyissa exclaimed, rising up from behind a box. Standing right behind her stood Derek, and..

_DAD!_

They blinked at each other. " Uh... dad.. I can explain."

Wincing Mr. Parkerson raised a hand, silencing her, " There is plenty of time for that later. Let's just get out of here."

" You heard him!" stated Derek. " Run of it!"

With that, they fled towards the exit. Riley could hear the Captain in a fit of rage behind her yelling to his men.

" STOP THEM YOU FOOLS!"

His men stupidly started towards them.

The pixie continued to attack the Captain. " NO, SOMEONE HELP ME FIRST!" he hollered, just as quickly.

They all turned around and stared at the Captain again.

" NO, NOT _ALL_ OF YOU, IDIOTS! GET _THEM _TOO!"

The pirates, went back and forth torn between what to do.

:"IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED BY _IDIOTS_!" was the last thing she heard the captain yell before they were out of the building and headed towards freedom.

Riley couldn't help but smile.

A/N: Ohhh geezy. You must hate me. : ( I'd hate me too if I were you. I'm just not doing this very well am I? I'm still not sure if I'm ever going to finish this story. I'm just drawing a blank on what to do next sadly. Hopefully something will come to me because I feel horrible getting this far and then just cutting you all off. I'd really, really, really, REALLY hate to do that. That and I don't think I want any of you coming up on me when I'm sleeping and murdering me for doing so.. I don't get enough sleep as it is, let alone having to sleep with one eye open. I will do EVERYTHING I can to try and finish this story for you. All you lovely reviewers, or anyone that reads this story for that matter, deserve that much. I'm so sorry I've made you wait this long. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you don't hate me, drop me a review. They always encourage me to write. : )

P.S. Sorry for the million grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this up so I didn't check over it very well.


End file.
